The Other Hatake
by ReaperKiller
Summary: A new face appears at the chunin exams who bares a striking resemblance to everyones favorite mask ninja. He's about to make a big impact on the story you all know and love. Some AU and a lot of OCs
1. Exams

Another boring day in Kumogakure went on while two figures walked around the railing of a stone plateau.

One was an older women with long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard shinobi head back on her forehead. She had sandals and a kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

The second figure was a young boy with tall white hair that pointed to the right and the bottom half of his face was covered with a dark blue face mask. He wore the same type of sandals as the women a fishnet mesh around his ankles. He had dark blue pants that end just above his ankles. His torso was covered with a blue shirt that matched his pants. The sleeves going down his arms ended at his wrist and his forearms were protected by metal braces, much like the top of the finger less gloves that covered his hands. He also wore a shinobi band with the mark of the Cloud Village but it was tied around his right arm.

"Chunin Exams?"

"Yes, I think you're ready."

"Isn't that a team thing?"

'Oh come on you've gone long enough without a team, you should be fine."

"Well even then I still had your help sensei,"

"You'll do fine Karuko," She smiled placing a hand on top of his head and ruffling his snow white hair that pointed off to the right, "I've already signed you up."

Karuko sighed, "Fine... I still think it's a bad idea..."

Karuko's sensei, Yugito Nii, rolled her eyes, "You're one of the best Genin in this whole village, and I trained you myself, you'll be fine."

"Alright alright," he waved her off, "When do they begin?"

"About three days," She replied stepping back, "You should take the time to get some rest and prepare."

"Any of the others going to be there?"

"Two other squads will be participating," Yugito explained, "Squads 4, and 7."

Karuko scowled at the ground, "Squad 7 huh?... Just great."

Yugito laughed a little, "Nows not the time for grudges Karuko, I'm sure you can settle things during the exams."

"I hope so," He shrugged, "This stuff is getting old."

Yugito shook her head with a small smile. She was always amused by her pupils indifference towards his aggressive rival.

"Anyways," She started and looked towards the jinchuuriki's tower, "I'm going to go visit Killer Bee, wanna come?"

Karuko shook his head, "No way, that guy talks so weird I can barely understand him."

Yugito laughed loudly, "Better hope he doesn't hear what you think of his rapping or you'll be in big trouble."

"I'm not scared of him," He huffed and crossed his arms, "I bet I could take him."

'I'm sure you could," She rolled her eyes, "Well you should go home and get some rest for the next couple of days to get ready."

Karuko nodded, "Alright, see you in a few days Sensei." he waved as he stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking.

Once he made it to another plateau, Karuko decided to go buy some food before heading home. He made his way towards the market district. Passing through crowds of people and even getting a few praises from those that knew he was going to be in the exams.

_News spreads fast,_ Karuko thought as he looked around, _I only just found out that I would be in the exams but these people act like they've known for awhile..._

Once he reached the curri shop he walked in and took a seat, "Afternoon guys," he said politely while pulling out his wallet.

"Afternoon Karuko," the older women stirring her curri pot smiled, "You put that away, it's on the house today."

Karuko blinked, "That's very nice of you ma'am," he replied, "Whats the occasion?"

"Just a congratulations for getting a chance to participate in the exams." she answered, "You want the usual?"

Karuko shrugged, "I'm feeling a bit bold today, make it extra spicy."

She laughed lightly and began adding the extra spices, "As you wish Karuko," once it was all finished she poured some of the curri on a plate and set it down for him along with a spoon, "Enjoy."

Karuko smiled and pulled down his mask, "Thanks," before he started eating. His face turned red from the spices and he grinned, "This is great."

"Hey Karuko!" Someone suddenly shouted while smacking him on the back. Which resulted in him coughing loudly and choking on the spicy food.

"Gah!" he gagged trying to clear his throat, "What the heck Tsumo?!"

Behind Karuko stood his tall, broad shouldered friend Tsumo, "Nice to see you too," he replied with a grin, "Guess we're taking the exams together."

Karuko finished collecting himself before pulling back up his mask, "Yeah, I guess we are."

"We're taking them in the Leaf Village," He explained eagerly and sat down, the chair whined under his weight. Tsumo was a large kid, only 13 just like Karuko, but he very big for his age and stood at 6'6, he had very dark skin and incredibly broad shoulders. He wore an outfit that seemed strange for a ninja, it was simply a pair of baggy black pants and a sash across one shoulder. He didn't even wear any shoes.

"Sounds like fun," Karuko replied with heavy sarcasm, "So your team ready?"

He shrugged, "According to Armota sensei... And my father... But I'm not sure about everyone else."

"You could solo like me," Karuko suggested.

Tsumo chuckled, "Yeah I'll pass, I learned to fight with a team."

"Too bad," Karuko shrugged as he finished his plate, "I'd love to get a chance to fight the Raikage's son one on one."

Tsumo laughed even louder, "Oh I'm sure you would Karuko, but honestly I'm not sure that would bode well for me."

Karuko raised an eyebrow as he stood up from his seat, "What makes you say that?"

"You were trained by the Two-Tails right? Yugito sensei," he replied.

"Well... Yeah, but you were trained by the Raikage," Karuko shot back as they walked out of the shop.

"Hmmph, dad may be a hardass but I've never actually seen him fight." Tsumo stated while turning down another street.

Karuko casually stuck his hands in his pockets, "Well I've only seen Yugito fight on missions, but never anything too serious."

For a few moments the two went silent. Tsumo had his eyes down while he walked, not saying a word until they had reached the railing around the platform they stood on, "So do you think my squad is ready?" he asked in a serious tone.

Karuko looked at him for a moment before his eyes shifted out over the village, "Honestly?... No." he said bluntly, "These exams are going to be dangerous... And I don't know if your team can handle it,"

Tsumo sighed, "Yeah... That's what I thought you'd say," he looked at Karuko and grinned, "Which is why I have chosen to completely ignore your opinion."

Karuko let out a fake sigh and smiled beneath his mask, "Every bit the bull headed stubborn ninja your dad is huh?"

The two friends shared a laugh for a few minutes before parting ways to head home. Karuko heading for the plateau that held his clans small town just on the edge of the village.

* * *

"I'm home!" Karuko called out as he stepped through the door. He slid off his sandals before walking down the hall towards his room.

"Karuko Isuke! You get your butt out here right now young man!" Came the shrieking voice of his mother from the kitchen.

Karuko sighed and walked back towards the kitchen, "Yeah mom?" he asked. His mother was a young woman with her brown hair bound back in a pony tail, wearing an apron over a t-shirt and blue pants.

"So when were you going to tell me that you're taking the exams?" She demanded with her fists planted firmly on her hips.

Karuko groaned, "I was going to wait until dinner, I just found out today."

His mother huffed, "Well if you're going to be taking the exams you better get your rest." she said serious, "No son of mine will be failing the exams."

Karuko rolled his eyes, "Yes mom," she was always a bit abrasive when it came to Karukos success as a ninja. She herself had been a profound shinobi in her younger days and would have still been one if not for her heart condition, making it harder for her blood to carry oxygen.

She suddenly smiled, "Well go wash up, dinner will be ready in about in hour."

Karuko nodded and headed to the door, "Thanks mom." He said before heading to his room.

Once Karuko entered he closed the door and took a seat on his bed with a sigh. He undid the metal bracers and set them aside with his other ninja tools before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. After that Karuko slowly fell asleep, dreams of the upcoming exams buzzing through his mind.

Almost an hour later he was awoken by a knock at the door, "It's open." he yawned as he sat up.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute," His mother said with a smile, "But first I want you to come with me, I have something special for you."

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "Uh... Okay?" he got up and set stretched before following his mother down the hall and too her room.

"These exams will be a big step for you," She stated while going to her closet and beginning to search, "Whether you pass or fail things will change for you."

"Yeah... Though I don't plan on failing," He said and crossed his arms while leaning on the wall.

She sighed and shook her head before pulling out a box, "Neither did I..." she turned and placed the box on her bed, "Karuko, I know things have been hard for you growing up... Not having a father and all-"

"Mom," he cut her off with a sharp look, "It's fine."

"No it's really not," She shook her head, "A boy should have a good father to teach him how to be man, I've done the best I can but well..."

"You're doing fine," He assured, "We're doing fine mom."

"Will you just listen to me for one second dammit!" She suddenly snapped and shot him a deadly glare, "I'm telling you this because you are going to the Leaf Village for these exams... And I know there is a chance that you might..." she trailed off and looked down into the box, her eyes softening.

"See who?" Karuko asked curiously as he leaned over her shoulder, his eyes went wide as he saw what the box contained.

Only three items resided inside the box. The first was an old kunai, rusted slightly and clearly overused. The second was a wilted rose, the flower was so old he could barely recognize it. The last item was the one that made his eyes widen with shock. It was an old photo, so old the edges were worn down to the point of tearing. The photo was of two young people, a man and a woman. The woman was clearly his mother, though she looked over a decade younger than she did now and wore full shinobi gear. The man that stood beside her looked like an older version of Karuko. Though he was wearing shinobi gear and a leaf headband.

"This is..."

"This is your father," She finished for him with a small sigh, "His name is Kakashi... I didn't know him long enough to find out his last name..."

Karuko stared at the picture. He wasn't sure what he should feel at the moment. He always knew that he was some accident that resulted from a fling. But now there was a chance he would be running into his father if he went to these exams, he didn't know if he should be happy or angry.

"What do you want me to do?..." He asked blankly, "When... If, I meet him?"

She let out a short laugh, "I want you to punch him in the mouth," she said jokingly, "But I guess you get the chance to ask some questions..."

"I have questions now." Karuko said and looked at her, taking a step back from the bed.

His mother sighed and stood up before sitting on the bed beside the box, "Ask away."

"How, when and why?" he asked bluntly.

She laughed lightly, "Well it was about 14 years ago, just after the end of the third shinobi war," she explained, "The Clouds alliances were fragile at best, I was sent on a joint mission with a squad from the Leaf Village, it consisted of three people... He was one of them."

Karuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "And dare I ask, how did that mission result in me?"

She blushed, "Well... During the mission we each showed a bit of interest in each other... After we completed the mission I managed to convince him to come back here to rest with his squad before heading home, we were talking over night and I had a few drinks while passing the time and then-"

"Yeah I can piece it together from there," Karuko groaned rubbing his temples, "Why didn't you try to contact him and let him know he had a kid?"

His mother looked down, "I'm sorry... I guess I just thought that if he really care about me he would have tried to contact me again... Perhaps he died on a mission, I'm not sure..." she shrugged, "My career as a ninja ended even before I knew I was pregnant with you, so I focused on you, sort of forgot about Kakashi..."

"And why now?" he demanded, getting a bit frustrated with the entire thing, "What made you decide to tell me this now?!"

"It happened a few months ago," She started and her eyes drifted to the rusty kunai, "I was out buying groceries, I saw you and Yugito sensei coming back from your first mission, I don't know what it was... But seeing you in that ninja gear, with a satisfied look on your face... And the way you wear the mask," She giggled lightly, "You look so much like him... It brought back a lot of memories," Her eyes shifted back to him, "I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want to stress you out because you were just starting to go on missions, I'm sorry."

Karuko looked down to the picture for a moment, "I guess... I guess it's fine," he sighed, "If this Kakashi is still alive, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him in Konoha."

"Well if your appearance doesn't get him to remember anything you tell him Suyuke sent you," She smirked, "Or you could show him that secret taijutsu I showed you."

Karuko chuckled, "I might just do that... Well, I'm not really hungry now, I think I'm just gonna head to bed."

Suyuke nodded, "Go ahead, I'll have a big breakfast ready for you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks mom," he smiled and headed back to his room for the evening.

_These exams just got a lot more interesting..._

* * *

**Okay, first things first, Thanks for reading :D**

**Second, please don't attack me for serious AU or too much OC lol. And I know that Kakashi's age doesn't fit this scenario which is why in this story he is about 5 years older during the first part of Naruto. That would put him at like age 17 when this fling occured XD**

**And thirdly, yes this story will have some Kakashi/Oc romance but for the most part this entire story will be revolving around Karuko.**

**PS, sorry for the mistakes that are probably all over this first chapter, I didn't have time to edit and just wanted to get it out there. And also sorry if this idea was already used before and I'm just making an ass out of myself.**


	2. Welcome To The Leaf

**Thanks to all those that are still reading :D**

**Prescripto13: yes I always though Yugito was cool, in fact most of the jinchuuriki were cool characters but the only two aside from Naruto that stick around are Gaara and B so I figured adding one would be fun, but she is still going to be taken and killed later :(**

**Anyways, prepare yourself for waaay too much character description XD**

* * *

It was a long trip to the Leaf Village, and a mostly silent one for that matter. The traveling group from the cloud was made up of the all seven members participating in the exams, and their three senseis.

There was Tsumo and his squad, Lucilla and Metuza. Lucilla was a small girl wearing her headband around her waist. She wore a blue skirt with a tight blue top and white protective vest, her blonde hair was cut short and a bit spiky. Metuza was an oddball, he wore a cloak all the time that covered just about all of his appearance aside from his piercing yellow eyes and shaved head.

Tsumos sensei, Armota, was a strange man that Karuko didn't know much about. He only wore baggy blue pants, the entire upper half of his body was covered in bandages all the time, leaving only his eyes open for view.

The other squad was made up of three people that really bugged Karuko. There was Sakuta, a boy wearing gear similar to the standard Kumogakure shinobi, it was made by his dad who used to serve in the military until losing his leg. Then there was Arcelia, she wasn't as ruthless as the other two, but definitely colder than them. She dressed in a leather backed, chain mail vest with armored shin plates and bracers. Her black hair was bound into a bun with a few senbon sticking into it. The last, and the worst, was Toza. He was a member of the Yotsuki clan, a very large part of the Cloud Village population. They usually boasted honor and loyalty to their comrades but Toza was a ruthless fighter and wasn't above fighting dirty, Karuko knew that much from experience.

Their sensei was Misuke, she wasn't nearly as bad as her students, they seemed to pick up the brutal fighting style on their own and Misuke just didn't care enough to stop it because they were combat effective. She wore a mesh top with an armored coat and black skirt. Her light blue hair hung down to her shoulders.

The ten of them arrived at the village just a day before the exams. They were going to be given residence at a local in, of course they would be paying for it themselves. But until tomorrow they had all the time in the world to explore.

Of course Karuko's immediate thought was to go track down Kakashi, but to do that he would need to shake Tsumo who seemed intent on exploring the village together with Karuko and his squad. Hopefully he could slip away quick.

* * *

"That was great!" Tsumo grinned as he set down his empty bowl.

"Meh, I prefer curri," Karuko shrugged, "But thanks." he said politely to the owners of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Any time," the older man behind the counter smiled, "Here's your bill,"

Karuko nodded and placed down the money to cover his own food, "Thanks again." he smiled before pulling back up his mask. As he did so both of the people behind the counter gave him a confused look.

"Uh... Right," the old man managed to say as he took their payment, "So you kids are from the Cloud Village huh?"

Lucilla nodded with a smile, "Yeah, we're here for the chunin exams."

"Oh I see," The old man replied, "I hope things go well for you all and I wish you luck."

"Thanks mister," She grinned eagerly before hopping out of her chair, "Come on Tsumo I wanna go up to the top of the Hokage Heads!"

Tsumo chuckled and nodded as he stood up, "Sure, come on guys."

Metuza stood up and quickly followed after pulling his hood back up and Karuko was about to when the older man stopped him, "I'm sorry can I speak to you for a moment kid?" he asked

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"Seems you're a bit short on pay," he lied.

"Something wrong?" Tsumo asked popping his head back in.

Karuko looked at the man for a moment. He was sure that he paid enough, but he had a creeping suspicion this was about something else, "Yeah I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," he said to Tsumo, "Go on ahead..."

Tsumo blinked, "Uh, okay," he shrugged before heading out and down the street with his team.

Karuko crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, "Alright, so what's this really about?" he asked with a serious tone.

The man laughed a little, "Sorry kid I didn't mean to lie but I just had to ask you a question that's been bugging me since you walked in,"

"And what is that?"

The man looked at his daughter who nodded before they both looked at him, "Do you know a man by the name of Kakashi Hatake?"

Karuko froze in place. Was it really that obvious to people who lived around here? He wasn't sure he wanted word to get around so quickly that there was a look-a-like in the village, "And if I do?" he asked defensively.

"Wow calm down kid," The daughter smiled, "We were just wondering if you maybe want to know where he is?"

Karuko looked down and scowled, these two were definitely good at reading things from people, "No... I'll find him when I'm ready..."

"We understand," The older man smiled, "We'll keep quiet about seeing you, but maybe you should remove the face mask it's a dead giveaway."

Karuko blinked and laughed a bit nervously, "Yeah... I guess so." he sighed before pulling it down, "Thanks for the help." he smiled before turning to step out.

"Hey watch it-" Was all someone managed to say before colliding with Karuko.

Both fell back and hit the ground hard. As Karuko got up into a sitting position he groaned, rubbing his forehead where they had hit. He looked over and saw he had ran right into a kid with blond hair and wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit, he also noticed the kid had a Leaf Ninja headband.

"Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed while getting up.

Karuko scowled and got up to his feet, "Where I'm going!? You ran into me!"

"I was just minding my own business when you walking into me," He huffed crossing his arms.

"Oh Naruto is that you?" the old man called from inside.

"Yeah I'll be in in a second," he grinned before turning a glare on Karuko, "Now who the heck are you?" he demanded, "I haven't seen you at the academy before."

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "I'm not from here, I came from the Cloud Village for the Chunin Exams," he explained in an annoyed tone, "Are all the Leaf Shinobi such annoying brats?"

Naruto clenched his fist, "What did you say?"

Karuko smirked, "You heard me, so are you the only annoying one or is everyone from your village so obnoxious."

The blond haired boy gritted his teeth, "You better watch your mouth or I'll knock your teeth out!"

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

Naruto nodded, still fuming, "You bet it is, I'll take you on anytime anywhere!"

Karuko pulled the headband out of his bag and tied it around his arm, "Okay, take me to your training grounds and we'll fight there."

Naruto smirked, a fierce look of confidence in his eyes, "Follow me," he suddenly dashed off over the roof tops.

Karuko clenched his fists in anticipation and followed close behind.

* * *

"Whenever you're ready," Karuko said as he got into a fighting stance. This kid may have been just a brat, but he might also be skilled as a shinobi.

"I'm always ready!" Naruto declared and suddenly reached back into his tool bag before throwing a wave of shuriken.

Karuko quickly backflipped into the air with his kunai in hand. He deflected two of the shuriken while dodging the others.

_This kid is definitely fast to start._ He thought while landing on a tree branch.

"You gonna sit up there all day!?" Naruto demanded while rushing the tree, the moment he reached the base the blond headed boy started running up it.

"Wasn't planning on it," Karuko smirked and jumped up. He grabbed a branch and used it to swing himself, the moment he released, Karuko was sent flying down at Naruto and punched him hard across the jaw, making the boy lose his balance on the tree and fall backwards.

Naruto managed to recover in mid air and land on his feet before dashing back. But Karuko was right on him, he started throwing jabs left and right. Naruto was only just able to dodge them, blocking a few with his forearms, Karuko had forced him completely on the defensive.

Karuko ended the combination just as Naruto was nearing the edge of the river. He dropped low and did a sweeping kick, taking out Naruto's legs, before throwing a powerful punch into his chest that sent Naruto right into the river.

"Pathetic," Karuko grunted as he stood up.

Suddenly Naruto shot out of the water and into the air above him, "I'll show you not to underestimate me!" he declared.

_Idiot he left himself open._ Karuko thought with a smirk and drew a few shuriken to throw.

But suddenly he was tackled by another Naruto right in front of him. The tackle knocked the wind out of him and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Karuko just managed to kick him off as he regained his breath.

_What the hell... I could have sworn he was in the air... Was it a genjutsu?_ He wondered.

Karuko's train of thought was cut short as another Naruto rushed him from the side, "I've got you now!" he declared.

"We'll see about that!" Karuko growled and caught the rushing Naruto's fist and threw him into the air. He pulled out a kunai and threw it, striking Naruto right in the chest but suddenly it poofed away.

_Of course!_ Karuko realized, _A shadow clone! But how could a rookie like this know the-_

"You're going down!" Came the combined voice of twenty Naruto clones that had surrounded Karuko while he was distracted.

Karuko looked around wide eyed, _I made a mistake... He must have created these clones the moment I threw him into the river.__  
_

"Get ready for your beating!" They all declared and charged.

Karuko smirked and made a few fast hand signs, "Lightning Style, Stream Shockwave!" He turned and touched one of the clones, immediately a wave of shocking electricity jumped between all of them because they were all so close together. Every single clone was taken down one at a time by the attack until only the original was left.

"W-What the..." Naruto stammered before growling in frustration, "Whatever I'll just make more!" he put his hands together to summon more clones.

"Not today Naruto," Karuko smirked and dashed towards him, "Isuke Clan Secret Taijutsu," Karuko kicked Naruto hard in the chest, making him launch backwards before he suddenly appeared behind him, "Lightning Hammer!" Karuko's forearm crackled to life as electricity surged up and down its length. He lashed out with the fist and aimed right for Naruto's spine.

"So."

Suddenly someone caught his arm, preventing the attack from landing. Karuko looked back in anger and went wide eyed.

"I hear I have a little look-a-like running around the village."


	3. Rough Day

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one is going to be very long so this one needed to be a bit quick XP **

* * *

"W-What the..." Naruto stammered before growling in frustration, "Whatever I'll just make more!" he put his hands together to summon more clones.

"Not today Naruto," Karuko smirked and dashed towards him, "Isuke Clan Secret Taijutsu," Karuko kicked Naruto hard in the chest, making him launch backwards before he suddenly appeared behind him, "Lightning Hammer!" Karuko's forearm crackled to life as electricity surged up and down its length. He lashed out with the fist and aimed right for Naruto's spine.

"So."

Suddenly someone caught his arm, preventing the attack from landing. Karuko looked back in anger and went wide eyed.

"I here I have a little look-a-like running around the village."

Karuko was frozen on place. His wrist still locked in the mans grip, the man he wasn't sure he wanted to find, the man that ababdoned his mother.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto complained, "Why'd you get in the way I was just about to take him down!"

Karuko ignored the idiot and his eyes narrowed into a scowl at Kakashi.

"You gonna say something ot just keep glaring at me?" Kakashi asked..

Karuko growled and yanked his arm free, "I don't have anything to say to you." He said sharply.

Kakashi raised an eyebroe, "Uh huh... Well mind telling me who you are?"

Karuko scoffed, "Haven't figured it out yet?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm your son!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. Similar shock appeared on Kakashi's face, his eyes going wide and his hands falling limp to his sides.

"And by the way!" Karuko cocked his arm back, "Suyuke says hi!" And punched Kakashi hard across the jaw, making him stumble back and fall over..

"Hey!" Naruto shouted and ran over to Kakashi, "That was a cheap shot!"

"I don't care," Karuko grumbled and started walking away.

"Where are you going!?" Naruto demanded, not understanding the situation. Kakashi remained on the ground, not sure he wanted to get up.

"I already said I don't have anything to say to him."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Tsumo asked as Karulo arrived at the Hokage Heads Statue.

"Just talked with a few people on my way sorry," He replied, he had his hands in his pockets and his eyes down.

"Something wrong?" Lucilla asked tilting her head.

Karuko sighed, "It's nothing," he lied as he shifted his gaze to stare out over the village, the sun was just beginning to set.

"But Karu-" Lucilla stopped as Tsumo placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Tsumo knew when Karuko didn't want to talk about something, he was the same way whenever his mothers sickness worsened, it was always better not to press the matter.

"We should head back to the inn," Metuza stated, "Before it gets dark."

"I'll catch up in a bit," Karuko replied and took a seat on the rail, "Make sure to tell Yugito Sensei..."

"No problem," Tsumo nodded before leaving with his squad.

Karuko remained silent while he sat there. He wasn't sure what to feel right now. When he had met Kakashi face to face he was angry, and lashed out.

But now? Now he felt aweful. He knew his mother was joking when she said to punch him in the mouth, but he just couldn't help it.

"Dammit," he cursed clenching his fists tightly in frustration.

After a few more minutes of sulking he sighed and stood up, pulled up his mask, slid his hands into his pockets and headed for the inn.

He was just walking through the street towards the inn when he noticed a massive bundle of flowers stumbling back and forth down an alley. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a pair of legs underneath.

"Stupid flowers," he heard someone grumbling, the sound of the voice indicated a girl, "Take these to the shop before bed dear," she said in a mocking tone, "Can't believe I get stuck with this."

Karuko sighed before walking over, "You need some help?" He asked.

"No no I got this," she huffed sarcastically, "Just keep walking I'll be fine."

Karuko rolled his eyes and grabbed a large stack of pots from her hands, "No need to be snippy, just trying to help." Now Karuko could barely see as he hauled the flower pots in front of him.

"Fine sorry," She sighed in relief from her lightened load, "Take them to the door at the end of the alley on the right."

Karuko carried them down to the door, "Mind opening this?" He grunted.

"Do I have to do everything?" She asked with a scoff.

Karuko growled in annoyance, "Fine I'll do it!" He managed to jump while holding te plants and kicked the door hard, square in the center, making to snap off the rusted hinges and crash into the adjacent wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She shouted in anger.

Karuko ignored her and walked inside, setting the flower pots down on a large table. He turned to leave and was nearly punched across the face by the girl he helped. He narrowly dodge and side stepped so he was behind her and moved out the door.

"Get back here!" She shouted. The girl wore a purple skirt and top white sleeves over ger forarms. Her hair was a pale yellow with a long ponytail and one long strand going over her face.

"You needed help I helped," Karuko shrugged and started walking away.

She chased after him, "Get back here and fix-"

Within a second Karuko turned, pulled out a kunai and pressed her against the wall with it aimed at her throat, "You've caught me at a bad time," he growled, his eyes glaring right into hers, "So I'd advise you not to push it!"

The girl swallowed hard, fear clear in her eyes. Karuko released her and kept walking.

"Sorry about the door."

* * *

Karuko entered the room he had been given with Yugito. It was after dark by the time he arrived, as he stepped into the room and slid off his sandals he heard a tapping noise. He looked up and Yugito standing their tapping her foot with a curious look on her face.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was out exploring with Tsumo and his team," Karuko replied, technically he wasn't lying.

"They got back almost an hour ago," She argued, "You weren't getting any trouble were you?"

"You know me," he shrugged and removed his bracers, "I always try to avoid trouble."

Yugito rolled her eyes, "Yeah I do know you, that's why I'm worried." she said crossing her arms.

Karuko sighed, "I just got into a scuff with some leaf shinobi that's all."

Yugito blinked, "You what? Karuko the exams start tomorrow do you really want to get thrown out because you can't wait?"

"The punk was asking for it," he shrugged and went to the fridge, "What we got to eat?"

"Just some ramen," She replied, "You should be going to sleep anyways you've got a big day tomorrow." She stated.

Karuko yawned and closed the fridge, "Fine, see you in the morning sensei." he said before heading to his room down the hall and going to bed.

As he closed the door Yugito walked towards the balcony door. Sliding it open and standing out into the cold night air before jumping up to the roof. She walked towards a figure standing their, leaning on the ledge waiting.

"Well he definitely isn't ready to talk about it," Yugito said simply.

Kakashi sighed, "I figured that would be the case... Guess I'll have to wait a while before trying to explain things... Or at least getting to know him..."

Yugito crossed her arms, "Well maybe he doesn't want to know _you_." she scowled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

"I know Karuko, he's a strong kid and he's gone through a lot before he ever knew about you," She explained in an annoyed tone, "Maybe you should just let him be,"

Kakashi looked down, over the edge, "Every boy needs a father... I regret not being there for him..."

"Your regret doesn't change anything," She scoffed, "That boy needed you before, all he had was a sick mother and you can be damn well sure that he didn't go dumping his problems on her!" she finished, slicing her hand through the air.

Kakashi looked towards her curiously, "I know he is your student, but why are you getting so aggressive about this?"

Yugito clenched her fists, "Because I know what it feels like... To be alone."

Kakashi blinked, he had seen that look in the eyes of one other person before when it came to talk of being alone, "You're one of the Clouds jinchuuriki aren't you..." it wasn't a question.

Yugito scowled at him, "Yeah, the two tails... How could you tell?"

He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "The boy that Karuko fought with, Naruto Uzumaki, he is the carrier of the nine tails and gets that same look sometimes... I guess I can understand why you made a connection to Karuko..."

"Well... He's a good kid," She smiled faintly while looking out over the village, "I think... Maybe you should try talking to him again, he could use someone to talk to that isn't his friends or sensei..."

Kakashi nodded, "As soon as I can, but I'll wait until after the exams so I don't stress him out or anything." he promised.

"Good," She replied before suddenly turning a vicious glare on him, "But if he ends up getting hurt," her eyes suddenly changed, one eye golden and the other eye an emerald color, "I'll show you why I am feared when angered." She growled before turning and heading back to the balcony.

Kakashi was taken off guard by the sudden show of anger. And from the looks of things it appeared that Yugito might actually be able to control her tailed beast. He sighed and headed off to his own home.

_Today was... Interesting..._

* * *

The next morning Karuko was up early. He ate breakfast and began putting on all of his ninja gear, ready for the exams to begin. He said goodbye to Yugito and met up with Tsumo and his team before heading towards the first of the exam areas, which happened to be a classroom.

"You ready for this?" Tsumo asked as they reached the doors.

Karuko looked at him and nodded, "Let's do this."


	4. The Test

**Eeeeek! Three more follows and two favorites, plus another review, I'm glad people are noticing my first Naruto story XD **

* * *

As they slid the door open Karuko was met with a wave of leaf shinobi. Nine other students, all around the same age as Karuko and his friends. He noticed the boy he fought before, Naruto.

"It's you..." Someone said off to the right, Karuko turned his head and saw the girl from the flower shop standing there.

"You're a leaf ninja?" Karuko asked.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, "And you owe me a door."

Karuko shrugged, "If I had the money I'd pay you."

"Whatever, I'll just have to kick your butt in this exam," She said confidently.

Suddenly one of Tsumo's massive hands landed on Karuko's head, "So Karuko who's your friend?" He asked with an idiotic grin.

Karuko looked at him, he had an idea of what Tsumo was implying but didn't show it on his face, "I'm going to ask you nicely to remove your hand once..."

Tsumo laughed and pulled his hand back, "Easy tough guy, just poking fun," he looked at the girl and extended a hand, "Any friend of Karuko's is a friend of mine, I'm Tsumo,"

She nervously shook his hand, "Uh... I'm Ino Yamanaka, and we're not friends." She scowled at Karuko, "He kicked in the door to my moms shop."

Tsumo blinked, "You what?!"

Karuko shrugged, "I was trying to help."

"How does kicking in a door help?!" Ino demanded.

"Can you go a day without yelling at someone Ino?" Asked a boy standing nearby, he wore a small jacket over mesh shirt with his hair bound back.

"Oh you be quiet Shikamaru," she huffed.

Karuko was about to say something when he felt himself being stared at. He turned and made direct eye contact with a boy wearing a blue shirt that had a high collar, two white sleaves on his forearms, and grey shorts. His hair was raven black and he had two large pieces coming down in different directions.

"That's him," Naruto, who had been standing right beside him, stated.

At that moment the boy in blue began walking towards Karuko. He held his ground and waited, ignoring the chatter going on between Ino and her comrades with Tsumo making comments as well.

"So you're Kakashi Senseis son huh?" The boy said once he was only a foot in front of Karuko.

The masked genin scowled at him, "And what if I am?" Karuko suddenly realized that everyone was watching and muttering things.

"I hear you got into a scuff with Naruto," He said keeping his calm look, "And that you're apparently pretty good."

"Well not that good," Naruto chimed, "I would have had him in a few more moves if Kakashi sensei hadn't shown up."

Karuko rolled his eyes, "Whatever, what do you want?"

The boy smirked, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm looking forward to fighting you."

_He's the Uchiha boy? I hear he's supposed to be special..._ Karuko thought with a smirk, "I might take you up on that offer."

"Uh guys," Lucilla interrupted, "Shouldn't we be getting to the exams?"

A girl in red with pink hair looked at her, "We were supposed to start in this room but no one is here." She explained.

Suddenly Metuza walked forward. He placed his hand on the door and looked at them, "Its the wrong door," he said simply and his yellow eyes narrowed to slits while looking at the opposite door, "A genjutsu," he placed his hands together, "Release!"

Suddenly the numbers above the door changed. It revealed the leaf genin had been at the wrong door the whole time.

"Wow that was cool!" Naruto grinned.

"Good job Metuza," Tsumo nodded, "Now lets get in there Team!"

Karuko rolled his eyes as they practically charged in. Naruto and his team went in next. Followed by the team with the dog. Just as Karuko was about to walk in the boy from Ino's team, Shikamaru, turned and looked at Karuko, "Where's your team?"

Karuko shrugged, "I go solo."

"You can do that?" The chubby one blinked in surprise.

"Yeah if you're insane," Ino scoffed and tugged the fat one by his scarf, "Let's go Choji!" and dragged him in with Shikamaru.

Karuko shook his head and stepped inside. He looked around at the many other ninja in the large classroom. There were plenty of different headbands and a lot of shady looking characters. Karuko noticed how shocked Naruto and his pink haired friend were to see so many people. He just ignored them and went to find a seat.

After a few minutes of sitting around he noticed some scene taking place in the back. Naruto and his team were in a bit of a scuff with some shinobi from the Sound Village. There was also another boy with Naruto this time, a kid wearing glasses with white hair. One of the sound village genin took a swing at him, the boy dodged with speed that surprised Karuko but somehow he was still left doubled over in pain.

Karuko's eyes narrowed as he watched, _I should make sure to avoid them if at all possible..._

Suddenly there was a loud snap from the front of the class as someone slammed down a stack of papers. Everyone's eyes darted to the front to see a tall man wearing a black duster and a bandana over his head standing there.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment on, your worst enemy," He stated with a deadly smirk. The room fell silent as the many genin watched him, "First," he pointed towards the back, "You candidates from the village hidden in the sound! Knock it off! Who told you you could fight!? Do you want to fail before we've even begun!?" he demanded in a strict, harsh tone.

The one with his face mostly wrapped by bandages tilted his head, "Sorry, it's our first time, I guess we're a little jumpy... Sir..." he replied, his voice carried a deceitful tone that made Karuko scowl.

Ibiki grunted, "I'll say this once, there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor! And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited!" he turned his dark glare on the rest of the class, "Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately." Once the room had quieted down entirely he lost the vicious look in his eyes, "Now then, report to one of these shinobi and give them your papers, you will then be given a seat that will determine where you sit during the written exam, we will begin once everyone is seated."

Karuko smirked as he stood up, _Written exam huh? Well I was never very good at those... Guess I'll take care of it like I always do._ He headed up to the desk and got his seat, _I'll cheat._

Once everyone was ready Ibiki walked up to the chalkboard and snapped the chalk against the board, "Everyone listen up, there are a few rules you need to be aware of before we begin, and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around!" He explained, going back to the forceful tone, "The exam is based on a point reduction system, you all start with a perfect score of ten points, one point will be deducted for every question you get wrong, and also," he turned away from the board towards them, "Your entire team is scored as one group, so if one of you mess up you hurt everyone!"

A few groans of annoyance rang out, and the pink haired girl shot up in her chair, "Wait what!?"

"I have my reasons," Ibiki scoffed, "So shut up and listen!" he notioned to the men sitting around the edges of the room, "The sentinels you see sitting around you are here to make sure nobody cheats, if you are caught cheating three times you will automatically fail the exam and never be allowed to take it again!"

Karuko smirked mischievously under his mask, _This is just getting more fun by the second..._

"The final question will be given out fifteen minutes before the time is up," He stated, "Now begin!"

Karuko leaned back casually, all around him he heard the genin hitting the papers with their pencils. He smirked and looked at his first question. It was something weird about throwing shuriken, nothing he really understood. So he took a few deep breaths and bit his thumb to drew blood. Once he made sure no one was looking he made a few speedy hand signs, "Summoning jutsu," he whispered and suddenly a tiny serpent with two clawed hands and wings appeared on his lap, "Hey little guy, I need to borrow your eyes." he smiked. The tiny serpent nodded and suddenly morphed into his leg.

Karuko felt a strange tingling through his body as the serpent worked it's way through him. Once it was in position he opened his eyes, they had changed from regular blue to a dark, almost glowing green. He looked around and his eyes went into action. He could see the movement in the air, the slightly shift in muscles coming from the other students made a rythmic beat in the air. He decided to pick out the one that was working the fastest, evidently it was the pink haired girl, and started copying her answers.

After about fifteen minutes they started calling people out by number. One by one they were eliminated for cheating. Karuko sighed in relief, he knew the numbers of his friends and was glad to hear none of them got called. Though he did catch a view of Tsumo who looked like he was about to beat his own head in trying to figure out the answer to these questions.

There were only twenty minutes left at this point. Karuko had finished his test after following the muscle patterns of a couple other people. He was just about to send away his summoned serpent when he noticed one of the sentinels staring at him. He smirked at the man before pulling down his mask and sticking out his tongue and showing off his glowing eyes clearly before sending the tiny creature away, making his eyes change back to normal.

"Alright!" Ibiki suddenly called out, "It's time for the tenth and final question!" He announced and looked over the class, "But, there are a few other rules you need to be aware of... These rules are unique to question ten, and try not to let them frighten you... First off, you may choose whether or not to take the final question."

"Whoa whoa wait what?!" A blonde girl from the Sand Village exclaimed as she stood up, "So what's the catch huh? What happens if we choose not to?" She demanded.

Ibiki smirked, "Well if you don't choose to take this question, then you will fail the exam," he stopped his pacing and added, "But if you do answer the question, and get it incorrect... Not only will you fail the test, but you will be barred from ever taking the chunin exams again!"

A massive uproar rang throughout the room. Karuko even hesitated for a moment. He was confident that he could use his skills to get the answer from someone else... But that didn't mean it would be the right answer...

"Now then, if you do not wish to take the question then stand up now, I will record your number and you are free to go." Ibiki continued in a tone that sent a chill down Karuko's spine, like he got some sick satisfaction from torturing the kids.

Now even more people were leaving. They had been broken by the idea of never being able to pass the exam again. So many ruined the chance for their teams... Karuko was glad to see none of his friends had given in. But also very worried.

His eyes shifted back towards the front and he noticed the yellow haired boy, Naruto, was raising his hand slowly. Karuko frowned in disappointment, he had hoped for the chance to fight him again but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

Suddenly Naruto slammed his hand down hard on the desk as he stood up, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" he shouted in anger, "I don't give up and I don't run away! You can act tough all you want but you can't scare me NO WAY!" He roared at the proctor confidently, "Even if I fail and am stuck as a genin for the rest of my life I'll still become Hokage some day!"

Karuko went wide eyed as he watched. Most of the other people in the room were equally stunned. And then Tsumo was up as well.

"He's right!" Tsumo declared, "No matter what a real shinobi never gives up!"

"Yeah!" A few others shouted while rising to their feet.

Naruto looked back at the others standing before he smirked at Ibiki, "So you go ahead and give us that tenth question and we'll show you what a real shinobi is!"

Ibiki stared down at the students with a blank look,_ Seems he's given them some backbone... Almost none of them look like they're giving up anytime soon._

"You'll show me huh?" Ibiki replied calmly, "Well then... I suppose I only have one thing to say to that..." suddenly a cheery grin spread across his face, "You all pass."

"WHAT?!" Came the roar of almost everyone in the class.

Ibiki laughed before quickly explaining the point of the final question. Karuko ignored him and leaned back in chair before breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

An hour later everyone was outside. The second proctor had shown up right after the first test to take them to the second part of the exam. They were supposed to be surviving in the Forest of Death, as well as stealing a scroll from another team.

But that didn't start for a little while, right now they had a break to get ready. Karuko had finished getting his survival tools and was just waiting, sitting under a tree and relaxing with his eyes closed.

"Hey," Someone greeted, Karuko opened an eye to see Naruto standing there, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" He asked in response.

Naruto shifted hesitantly, "About Kakashi Sen-"

"Stop," Karuko cut him off, "I don't want to talk about that."

"But... You're his son... Shouldn't you like... I don't know talk to him?" Naruto asked.

Karuko scowled, "I made it this far without him, I don't need a father."

Naruto had his eyes down, "You don't know how lucky you are..." He muttered.

Karuko scoffed, "I don't expect you to understand how I feel." He said harshly and stood up, "Well congrats you've gotten me into a bad mood, you better hope I don't find you in the forest..." He warned as he walked away with his hands in his pocket.

Naruto didn't respond just sighed and went back to his own team.

Tsmuo saw Karuko and walked over with a smile, "Hey Karuko, we were wondering if you wanted to tag along with our squad." He offered.

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, a bigger group will be easier to catch," he stated.

"There's safety in numbers," Tsumo argued, "And it's dangerous to go alone in a situation like this."

"I'll be fine," Karuko assured with a smile, "How about we have a race to the tower?" He suggested with a smirk.

Tsumo grinned, "Oh yeah, I'll take you up on that."

Karuko nodded, "Winner buys the other team dinner?"

Tsumo shook his hand to seal the deal, "You're on!"

A little ways away, squad 7 from the cloud village was watching them. Arcelia was sharpening her weapons. Toza was preparing his smoke bombs and Sakuta was going over the map.

"So Karuko is going alone?" Arcelia asked in her usual emotionless tone.

"Looks like is," Toza smirked, "We should either go after him or go after one of those Leaf rookie teams."

"We're going after both," Arcelia commanded, "You and Toza will push a squad towards him with some chasing then hopefully they will fight eachother, once they are worn down we move in for the kill."

"Sounds like a plan," Sakuta nodded and rolled up the map.

_Time to see if you're as good as you think you are Karuko..._

* * *

**_So next chapter will be the official start of the action I hope you're ready :D_**


	5. The Forest of Death

**Awesome, so many more favorites :3 but reviews would be nice guys, I would like to know what I could do to make things better or just what you like**

* * *

About two days into the second exam Karuko was tracking a small team from the Hidden Sand. They were young, just three boys that looked at least a year younger than Karuko. If he was lucky he could probably just scare the scroll off them. He hadn't had much luck trying to catch a squad off guard because unfortunately for him, being a solo team made him a target.

Karuko was forced to spend most of his time evading and setting traps to throw people. But now he had a chance to find another scroll, which was good because he was getting desperate.

He noticed they were moving again and was about to take off after them when he heard something moving beside him in the trees. He turned fast and jumped back with his kunai out.

"Oh man come on hurry!" Shikamaru ordered as he appeared through the brush, "We need to move Choji!"

"This is bad," The chubby ninja panted as he came through, "First we almost die helping Naruto and now these psychos are chasing us!"

Karuko scowled at them, "It's you three," he grunted, announcing his presence.

"Karuko," Ino blinked, panting a bit, "Great, you're the last person I wanted to run into out here,"

"What's going on?" he asked, "You sound like you're in trouble..."

Choji nodded, "Oh yeah we are, we just finished resting when these two guys from the Cloud Village came after us, we've been on the run for almost a day!"

Karuko went wide eyed, "From the Cloud? And they weren't from Tsumo's team?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Nope, just two really twisted guys that have been using smoke bombs and setting ambushes."

_Toza and Sakuta..._ Karuko realized with a scowl, "Dammit..." he grumbled before looking at them, "Follow me." he ordered and prepared to move. He knew he was in no condition to fight and from the looks of Ino's team, neither were they.

"Hello Karuko," Came the icy, emotionless voice of Arcelia who was standing behind them.

Karuko clenched his fists and glared at her, "So a trap eh? Kill two birds with one stone?" he questioned.

"Get ready team," Ino ordered and prepared her hands for her mind transfer jutsu.

"We can't go into formation Ino we're almost out of chakra," Shikamaru panted. Their squad still hadn't recovered from their last battle.

Karuko looked at Arcelia and his doubts grew greater. He could see she had her summoning symbols painted across her armor to summon her weapons the moment she put her blood across them, "Not messing around today I see..."

Arcelia kept her cold eyes locked onto him, "We've never had to fight like this before Karuko, completely unrestrained and allowed to kill..."

Karuko looked past her as Toza and Sakuta landed, "Time you get your due for making fools out of us back at the academy." Toza smirked.

"I think we walked in on a family feud," Choji commented, "We should let them sort this out."

Ino scoffed, "He doesn't stand a chance alone, come on we've got to help!"

Karuko tilted his head back and calmly replied, "Wait for your opening and escape, consider this payment for the door." he suddenly dashed forward, kunai in hand, rushing towards Arcelia.

She calmly bit her hand and slid it over her metal bracer. Suddenly a steel katana burst into existence and she used it to block Karuko's oncoming strike. Just as they made contact, both Toza and Sakuta jumped into the air forming hand signs.

"Ninja Art!" They said in unison while pulling out scrolls, "Shuriken Shower Jutsu!" While unrolling the scrolls and releasing a shower of several hundred shuriken.

Karuko back peddled fast, and jumped off the massive tree branch. Luckily Ino and her team had made it off the tree the moment he attacked. They were waiting on the forest floor, watching the battle play out.

"Ino come on we need to go now!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Ino bit her lip, unsure of what to do, "W-We can't just leave him!"

"We barely even know the guy," Choji complained, "He told us to go so we should go!"

Suddenly several smoke bombs went off above them where the battle was taking place. After they went off Toza threw several paper bombs into the mix and caused the smoke separate with the blast. As it did Karuko came crashing down the ground.

Shikamaru's team froze as they watched, thinking he might be dead. But a second later he moved. Getting up onto one knee and panting heavily. His right arm was bleeding a bit from hitting the ground. Karuko managed to get to his feet just as the three enemy shinobi landed across from them.

"Not as tough as we thought," Toza snickered, "This guy is nothing."

Arcelia watched, no sign of amusement, or any other emotion for that matter, appeared on her face, "He's exhausted, easy prey..."

Karuko groaned and pulled the headband he had tied around his left arm off. He looked back at Ino's team, "Why the hell are you still here?" he growled in annoyance, "I told you to go!"

Ino took a step back as he yelled, "B-But you're injured... We can't just-"

"I'll be fine." he assured and tied the band around his forehead, "Just need to get my second wind." He took a deep breath and turned towards them.

"Go after the leaf ninja," Arcelia ordered and readied her blade, "I'll handle Karuko." She added before raising her blade and charging.

Karuko barely had time to react as swung her blade towards his head. He leaned back, narrowly avoiding the swords edge, before back flipping and kicking her in the jaw. The kick sent Arcelia into the air, that's when Karuko made his move. He jumped up right with her and slammed his elbow into her armored chest.

"Isuke Clan Secret Taijutsu!" He called out as lightning ran up and down his forearm, "Lightning Hammer!" he appeared beneath her and swung his arm, aiming for her lower back. On impact she howled in pain and was sent flying into a tree trunk, the back of her armor dented and burned.

Just as this happened both Toza and Sakuta charged Ino's team. Toza jumped into the air and threw down smoke bombs to cover the attack while Sakuta launched himself in. He landed near Choji, who had been stunned by the smoke attack, and punched him in the stomach before spinning and kicking him upside the head.

"Choji!" Shikamaru gasped and threw his shuriken at Sakuta. The lithe ninja back flipped out of the way fast, disappearing into the smoke. Shikamaru ran to Choji's side, "Aw man this is bad." He panted looking around, unable to see through the smoke, "The smoke makes it impossible to do my shadow possession jutsu... And where the hell is Ino!?"

"I'm right here guys," Said Sakuta as he stepped out of the smoke, holding a kunai.

Shikamaru was just pulling up his own kunai when he realized, "You got him with the mind transfer." he smirked, "Nice one, but where's the other?"

"Yo Sakuta what's going on in their they dead yet?" Toza demanded as the smoke started to clear. A few feet away Ino's unconscious body laid on the ground, "Oh I see you're about done." he snickered, "Hurry up."

"Oh don't worry I'll take care of everything," The Ino controlled Sakuta smirked and suddenly charged Toza.

Arcelia was just picking herself up, "That is a powerful attack..." She said calmly and looked at Karuko, "Had you been at full strength you might had broken my back."

"Yeah well... You sort of picked a bad time," He panted in response. He glanced to the right and saw Sakuta attacking Toza, who was caught completely off guard, and stabbed in the shoulder with Sakuta's kunai.

_What the hell..._ Karuko thought, _Why is Sakuta-_

His thoughts were interrupted as Arcelia punched him in the jaw with a spiky armored fist, another one of her summoned weapons. The blow tore through Karuko's mask and made blood fly from his mouth as he flew back onto the ground.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." She said simply.

Karuko groaned as he tried to get up, his body was nearly drained of chakra at this point,he managed to get up to his feet just barely and stood there panting. He was bleeding from the mouth and right shoulder.

_Dammit... I'm at my limit..._ He thought grimly.

"Before I finish you," Arcelia started and glanced towards him, "Why didn't you run?"

"What?" Karuko coughed, "What do you mean?"

Arcelia suddenly attacked, both her hands were covered with the spiky armored gauntlets, "You could have fled, someone with your skills could have easily gotten away from us and left the Leaf Genin behind." She explained while swinging at his head.

Karuko blocked with his metal bracer and threw a punch at Arcelia's head that she easily dodged, "Maybe I just wanted to kick your ass myself." He growled and threw his knee into her stomach, making her back off before she roundhouse kicked him in the chest, sending Karuko slamming into the base of a tree. Blood flying from his mouth on impact.

"You're not stupid Karuko," She said monotonously as she walked towards him, "You wouldn't risk failing for some people you barely know." She made it within range before Karuko could react and punched him hard in the stomach. Karuko howled in pain, feeling at least two ribs snapping from the punch. He leaned back against the tree breathing heavily, "I want to understand, so explain."

The scene between Sakuta and Toza was just behind them now, the two dashing at each other and striking fast. Arcelia noticed the shouting coming from Toza and turned around, "What are you doing Sakuta?" she asked sternly.

"Something's wrong Arcelia," Toza panted, blood dripping from his right arm, "One of those genin did something to him!"

Arcelia looked at Sakuta and raised an eyebrow, "Hmm... I have heard that the Leaf is home to a clan that specializes in attacking the mind of other shinobi..." She noticed that Shikamaru was standing over the blonde girl with his weapon ready and knew that she was the one responsible for this.

_Oh no,_ Karuko went wide eyed, _If she goes after those two they're dead!_ He stood up straight and prepared to move.

"I guess I'll have to take you down then," Arcelia added and summoned her sword once more before charging, "I am sorry it had to end this way for you genin."

"Back off you're not getting any closer!" Shikamaru declared as he sent his shadow threads towards her, hoping to ensnare her body. Unfortunately they fell short just a few feet from her and started receding, he was out of chakra! "Ino release the jutsu!" he shouted, knowing she was defenseless if he was taken down.

The moment they disappeared, Arcelia appeared beside him and lashed out with her fist. Backhanding Shikamaru across the face and knocking him aside. Arcelia spun and lunged forward with her blade, about to stab Ino right through the stomach.

"Just in time."

Arcelia went wide eyed, a rare show of emotion, as Karuko got in the way. Her blade was moving too fast to stop and pierced straight through the center of his readied hand, all the way to the hilt.

"K-Karuko..." She muttered in shock.

Karuko winced, blood running down her blade from his hand, "You want to understand?" he panted, his voice shaky from the pain, "You want to know why I'm standing here with your sword through my hand?" he demanded, his voice growing angrier, "Because I refuse to let a couple exhausted genin be picked off by you vultures!" he looked her right in the eyes and cocked his good fist back, "Because unlike you three I have some kind of honor!" he swung forward as hard as he could. Arcelia was still too shocked to react, as a result she took the full force of Karuko's punch.

The hit was so powerful it carried her a few feet above the ground before she landed on her back, a bit of blood running from her mouth.

"Arcelia!" Toza shouted and ran to her side. Crouching down and looking at her, "You okay?" Arcelia didn't respond. She was staring up at the sunlight that was just barely shining between the trees.

"We'll get you for that," Sakuta growled as he stood up, having been released from Ino's jutsu. Both of the boys turned their glares and drew their kunai.

Karuko pulled Arcelia's sword from his hand, hissing in pain as he did so, before throwing it on the ground, "Come on..." he panted, "I can still take you..."

"Alright Sakuta let's go!" Toza growled and was about to charge.

"Stop."

Both of the boys turned and looked down at Arcelia, the one who'd given the order.

"W-What?" Toza asked in disbelief.

"We're done here..." Arcelia explained as she got up to her feet, her hair was a mess, having been undone during the combat it now hung over her face. She reached into her bag and pulled two heaven scroll, "You have a earth scrolls right?" she asked Karuko.

"Arcelia did that punch knock something loose!?" Sakuta demanded.

Arcelia looked at him, her icy glare piercing right into his eyes, "We have collected enough scrolls from the teams that were chasing Karuko, we can spare these two..." she tossed the two scrolls onto the ground, "Besides... I want to fight Karuko again... Alone, when he is at full strength..." she turned and started walking away, "Come on you two, the tower is only a few miles away..."

Sakuta swallowed hard, "Y-Yes ma'am." and followed her.

Toza growled, "You got lucky today." he scoffed before following as well.

As they disappeared Ino breathed a sigh of relief, having woken up in her body a few minutes before, "Whew," She huffed and a small grin spread across her face, "That was a close one, we'd never have made it without your help Karuko." she looked up at him before the smile fell from her face. As the heat of combat faded and the adrenaline wore off she finally saw just how beaten he was, "Shikamaru get the med kit!" She ordered.

Before he could grab it Karuko fell flat on his face and faded into unconsciousness.


	6. Arrival

**NightmareD-Technolife: Thanks I appreciate it :D I'm glad I'm keeping you guys entertained. **

**Also if you're worried about not knowing much about the OCs like Arcelia and Tsumo just wait, after the Chunin Exams end there will be a lot of character development for everyone**

* * *

When Karuko opened his eyes he was blinded by a bright light. He pulled up his hand to shield his eyes and hissed in pain. He looked at his hand and saw that it wrapped in bandages. Karuko tried to sit up and let out a loud groan as pain shot through his abdomen. He looked down and noticed his shirt had been removed and his torso was wrapped in bandages.

Suddenly Karuko remembered what happened, he shot up from his laying down position despite the pain and looked around to make sure everyone was okay. He saw that both Choji and Shikamaru were asleep beside a fire, but Ino was nowhere to be found.

A splashing noise caught his attention next. Karuko stood up slowly, taking time so he didn't hurt himself. He headed towards the noise of splashing. After making his way through some brush he saw Ino was pulling some fish out of a small river. He took a step forward before his side throbbed in pain and doubled over.

"Dammit," he cursed while holding his sides.

Ino yelped at the sudden noise and turned around, "Karuko!" She exclaimed and stood up, running over to him, "You should be resting."

Karuko looked up panting, "I heard a noise, figured I should check it out." he shrugged casually.

Ino put her hands on her hips and huffed, "You've got two broken ribs and a badly injured hand," She stated, "So you can drop the casual tough guy thing."

Karuko laughed nervously and sat back on the ground, "Okay okay, I'll just take a seat for a little while..."

Ino nodded and went to pick up the fish she caught, "I was just going to make breakfast before the others woke up, you should eat too."

"Yeah I'll head back over in a minute..." His eyes were fixated on his bandages hand, he clenched it a few times as if to make sure it still worked.

"You're lucky," Ino said, "We had some healing ointment in our med kit, it took care of most of the damage to your hand, it should just be sore for a while."

"You didn't have to do that..."

"The hell we didn't," She scoffed, "You helped us so we helped you, deal with it." she huffed and carried the fish back to their camp.

Karuko chuckled as she left, _She is quite the blunt one..._

After a few more minutes of sitting he got up and headed back to camp. When he arrived he saw both Choji and Shikamaru were awake. Choji was just watching Ino cook while Shikamaru put a new bandage on the side of his face where he'd been hit. He noticed Karuko coming in and smiled, "Glad to see you're still alive, would have been a real drag if you'd died right after saving our butts."

Karuko smiled as he took a seat on the ground, "I had the situation under control the whole time." he lied badly.

"Yeah right," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "But we appreciate it."

"No problem," Karuko sighed as he leaned back against a tree trunk, "So how long was I out?"

"About a day," Ino replied, "You lost a lot of blood."

Karuko nodded, "I figured as much..."

"Oh yeah," Choji turned and reached into a backpack, "Take this," he tossed him a heaven scroll, "That crazy chick tossed us two of them before leaving."

Karuko blinked as he caught the scroll, "She did?"

_That doesn't sound like her..._

"So now we can all complete the exam," Ino smiled brightly, "Thanks to you."

"Yeah we really owe you one." Choji grinned, "Anything you want, as long as it isn't our scroll or food."

Karuko shrugged, "Can I have my stuff back?" he asked, all he was wearing at the moment was his pants, sandals, and bandages that wrapped around his torso.

"Oh yeah sorry," Ino laughed nervously, "I took your things to clean them because they were covered in your blood." she walked over to the tree that all their stuff sat below and grabbed a small backpack. She carried it over to him, "I even gave you a few of our rice balls, just in case you get hungry."

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "Uh, thanks... So when are we moving? I remember hearing one of them say the tower is only a few miles away."

"Yeah, we can see it from the tree tops," Shikamaru replied, "We were just resting up before moving, so we can head out after we eat."

Karuko nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He reached into the bag and stood up, pulling out his torn up shirt and pulling it over his head. He winced in a pain a bit while doing so but managed to get it on without too much trouble. Next he picked up his metal bracers and tightened them around his forearms. The last thing he grabbed was the Cloud Headband, he tied it around his good arm before taking his seat again.

"Alright it's done," Ino smiled and handed out the fish that had sticks through them, "Enjoy." Karuko nodded his thanks and took one, Shikamaru and Choji both grabbed theirs and all four started eating. Choji was devouring his food faster than all three of them put together.

After a few minutes Shikamaru looked at Karuko, "Hey uh... Mind if I ask you something?"

Karuko looked at him while eating his second fish, "Shoot."

"Well, back before the exam started, when Sasuke walked up to you... Well he said you were the son of Kakashi Hatake right?" he asked.

Karuko scowled a bit at the ground. Any other time he would have just gotten up and left, but he was sort of stuck for now, "Yeah, it's true..."

"Hmm, I guess my question is, if your dad is a leaf shinobi then why do you live in the Hidden Cloud?" Shikamaru asked.

Karuko grunted as he finished eating, "Because Kakashi had a fling with my mom after a mission together," He scoffed, "And that was the last time mom ever heard from him."

"Oh... Well... That's a drag," Shikamaru replied awkwardly, "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Karuko sighed shaking his head, "I clocked him one good when I met him... So I guess we're kinda even."

"So do you ever plan on actually talking to him?" Ino asked curiously.

Karuko shrugged, "Maybe... Maybe once these exams are over, but right now I'm not too interested in knowing him."

"You should be," Choji said through a mouthful of food, "Kakashi Hatake is one of the most well known ninja in the hidden leaf, he could probably even teach you some super cool jutsu if you wanted."

Karuko rolled his eyes, "I'm doing fine on my own."

"Suit yourself." Choji shrugged as he finished the last of the fish.

"Alright, if everyone is done making me feel awkward we should get moving," Karuko said as he stood up, "We've got an exam to complete."

Ino grinned and stood up as well, "Right, let's go slow pokes!" She barked at Shikamaru and Choji.

_Geez what's got her so pumped up?_ Shikamaru wondered as he packed his bedroll and stood up, followed by Choji.

"The tower is about two miles north," Ino explained as they jumped up into the trees, "We can be there in an hour."

Karuko nodded and followed her up, wincing from the strain on his ribs, "Well let's get going, I've got a bet to win."

* * *

An hour later they were stepping through the doors of the tower. It had been a straining trip for Karuko because moving with his busted ribs made it difficult for him to go very fast. They stepped through the main entrance and came to a large room with a poster on the wall. Shikamaru read the riddle that was printed across the poster and stated that it was time to open the scrolls.

Karuko nodded and pulled out both of his scrolls, Choji and Ino did the same. All at once they opened the scrolls. All four scrolls started spewing smoke and they threw them on the ground, stepping back cautiously. Suddenly two figures appeared from the smoke, one was a man with black hair and beard that crossed his chin and sides of his face.

"Asuma Sensei!" Choji exclaimed in joy.

Karuko raised an eyebrow as they all went to greet the man. And out of his own scrolls appeared the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh hi," Kakashi said casually, "What do you know I ended up getting you."

Karuko narrowed his eyes, "You mean to tell me you didn't set this up?"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Of course not! Why would I do that?" he asked making a fidgety hand gesture.

Karuko facepalmed, "Oh great, not only do I have your hair but we have the same tell when we're lying!"

Kakashi sighed, "Okay okay I set it up," he admitted, "I wanted a chance to actually talk..."

"Whatever," he huffed and turned away, "I've got nothing to say."

"Then maybe just listen," Kakashi replied calmly before noticing the bandages that Karuko had around his shoulder, hand and torso, "Come on, you've got another two days until this exam is over so you should visit the doctor."

Karuko sighed, "Fine, lead the way."

Kakashi nodded and led Karuko down a hall to the medical ward. Inside were several rows of beds and a few nurses waiting, "Mind checking the boy out?" Kakashi asked, "He might need more medical treatment then what he got in the field."

Karuko rolled his eyes and walked forward, "I got stabbed through the hand, shoulder, and I got two broken ribs." he explained and walked to a near bed, "Help would be nice." As he took a seat several nurses walked over.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, he was unaware of the extent of Karuko's injuries and knowing how bad they were made him wonder just what had happened in the forest. The nurses removed his shirt and started undoing the bandages, "We can heal you, you should be good to go in a few hours." one of the nurses smiled.

Kakashi scratched his head and walked over, taking a seat on the adjacent bed, "So uh... What happened?"

"I was on the ass end of an ass kicking." Karuko huffed. The nurse undid the bandages over his shoulder revealing the deep gash and burns left from the explosion. She held her hands over it and started healing him.

"Mind if I get details?" Kakashi asked, "Like who you were fighting..."

"Just another squad from my village." Karuko replied.

"Was it that big guy?"

"No way," Karuko scoffed, "Tsumo wouldn't go this far with me." he sad defensively.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, so it was that girl with the weapons and her team."

"Yeah, but I survived."

"I can see that, but how exactly did you beat all three of them with two broken ribs?" Kakash questioned curiously.

"I never said that I beat them," Karuko sighed, "In fact if they hadn't decided to back off I'd probably be dead."

"Hmm... So why exactly were you fighting them so hard?" Kakashi asked, "You don't seem hard headed enough to fight for no reason."

Before Karuko could answer, Asuma stepped into the room, "You're right he's not, your boy did good out there Kakashi." he walked over and smiled down at Karuko, "Thanks for keeping my team safe."

Karuko didn't want to admit that he sort of liked the praise, so he just shrugged it off, "Whatever, I had a score to settle with those punks anyways." he said as his hands made the same fidgety gestures as Kakashi's had. His father noticed and a small smile spread beneath his mask.

_Well at least he was raised right._ Kakashi thought proudly.

"Well either way I owe you one," Asuma grinned and patted his good shoulder, "How about after this is over I buy you dinner?"

"Whatever you have to do." Karuko shrugged. The nurses finished with his shoulder and unwrapped his hand, there were still remnants of the blades hole through his palm.

"Oh, this could take a bit more time." The nurse said as she started healing his hand.

"So how'd you managed that one?" Kakashi asked while looking at the wound as it was healed.

"I caught a sword," Karuko replied smugly, both Kakashi and Asuma went wide eyed, Karuko chuckled at them both, "Yeah that's kinda what Arcelia looked like took when did it."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "You certainly are one of a kind, Karuko."

"He's definitely not the same rule following, by the book kid you were Kakashi." Asuma stated with a grin.

"Yeah well, I blame Suyuke for that." he laughed lightly.

"Hey Karuko," Choji called as he walked in, "What are you doing laying around?! This place has food!"

Karuko rolled his eyes, "I have broken ribs Choji." he scoffed harshly. The nurse started undoing the bandages and healing his ribs.

The chubby ninja frowned, "R-Right," he stepped back towards the door, "Sorry for bothering you guys..." he turned and stepped out the door

Karuko smirked, "Choji!" he called out, making him step back in, "Save me a plate I'll be out in a little while."

A bright smiled burst across Choji's face, "You got it buddy!" before he took off down the hall.

Kakashi looked down at Karuko, "Seems you've made some friends Karuko."

Asuma smirked a little, remembering how his team retold the story their battle. "Well I'll head out too," he stated as he lit up a cigarette, "They don't allow smoking in here." he shrugged and headed out the door, "See you later Kakashi." he waved as he went.

Kakashi stood up as well, "I suppose I should be going now too." he sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

Karuko watched him heading for the door and hesitated. He knew that he didn't have forever to talk to his father so it might be a good idea to just get it out of the way, "Hey!" Kakashi stopped and looked back, "You said you wanted me to listen..." he said nervously.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Yeah..."

"Well I'm listening."


	7. Preliminaries

**Whew two chapters in one day :D hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was strange talking to Kakashi. Karuko had wanted to stay mad at him, something to take out the anger he had pent up from being without a father for so long. But the longer they talked the more he felt the anger ebbing away.

It started simple, Kakashi talked about how he met Suyuke, the mission they went on together. Then he started talking about his own chunin exam, and other things about himself. Karuko was content to let Kakashi talk while he listened... But after awhile he started talking as well, telling stories about his time at the academy, hanging out with the Raikage's son. Getting the iron claw of punishment when they were caught skipping school together. And eventually they were swapping mission stories, of course Kakashi's were far more dangerous than Karuko's but the father found plenty of interest in hearing his sons exploits.

They spent hours talking in that medical wing, even after Karuko's ribs were healed. The nurses had spent time dealing with the other members that were just making it in. The whole time both Karuko and Kakashi talked.

Until finally, "Alright," Karuko sighed as he stood up from the bed and stretched, "I don't hate you, I may not really like you yet, but I don't hate you."

Kakashi laughed a little, "Well I suppose that's good news, so I guess you're going to go talk with the others now?" he asked referring to the other genin making it in.

Karuko nodded, "Yeah I need to see if Tsumo made it in yet with his team."

"Okay, I'll be around." Kakashi replied, "It was nice talking to you Karuko." he smiled beneath the mask.

"Yeah, it has been interesting, maybe we could do it again sometime," he shrugged and put his torn shirt back on. It wasn't much to cover him, and the facemask was completely gone, but he wasn't allowed to get new equipment at this point.

Kakashi left and Karuko headed out of the med bay to see who else had made it. He was surprised to see that not nearly as many people that had entered the forest had come back out yet. He didn't see Tsumo yet and smirked before heading to the cafeteria.

_Guess he's buying me dinner._ Karuko thought as he entered.

The room only had four tables with ten seats on each. There were only a couple people eating. Choji wasn't here and Karuko smiled seeing there was still a plate with food on it sitting at the end of a table, "The big guy's alright." Karuko chuckled as he headed over.

"I see you are uninjured," Came the icy voice of Arcelia, who was standing upside down on the ceiling above him.

Karuko looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah... And you're on the ceiling."

"Apologies," She replied and walked down the wall and onto the floor beside the table, "I knew you would come to get food eventually but didn't want to talk to anyone else."

Karuko blinked, "You were waiting for me?"

"Correct."

"Why?"

"I have questions." She said simply.

"Well sit down and I'll answer them..." He replied a bit confused, he set his food aside for now.

She sat down across from him, her blank emotionless eyes locked onto him, "Your hand, is it still capable of forming hand signs?" she asked.

Karuko nodded, "Yeah, the doc healed it right up."

"Good," Was her immediate response, "And your ribs are okay as well?"

"I already told you I'm not injured anymore." He rolled his eyes.

She nodded and stood up, "That is all I needed to know." Arcelia started walking away when Karuko heard her stomach growl.

"How long did you sit up there waiting?" He asked crossing his arms.

"7 hours and 35 minutes," She replied monotonously.

Karuko sighed and slid his plate of food across the table, "Eat," he ordered, "You may act like a robot but you still need real food."

Arcelia looked at the food for a moment before sitting down and taking the utensils, "I appreciate the gesture." she said before starting to eat.

Karuko shrugged, "No problem, but now I have a question for you."

Arcelia swallowed her first bite and tilted her head, "I cannot promise to answer everything," she stated, "What would you like to know?"

Karuko took a deep breath before asking, "Why did you hesitate?" The question had been nagging at him since the he had awoken after the battle.

"... I do not understand the question." She lied.

"In the forest when we fought," Karuko pressed, "You had me, you could have taken me down right then and their but you hesitated, hell you even helped us before leaving!"

Arcelia looked down at her food, "Killing you was unnecessary..."

Karuko narrowed his eyes, "That never stopped you before, I've heard the rumors about how you act on a mission, if someone is in your way you cut them down without a second thought," he stood up and leaned over the table, "So why did you hesitate this time?"

Arcelia just continued to eat silently.

"Answer me!" he nearly shouted and slammed his hands against the table.

I... I don't know why..." She replied, her usually monotonous tone now shaky.

Karuko scoffed and shook his head, "Whatever, see you in the next exam Arcelia." he said before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

After leaving the cafeteria Karuko decided to find a spot to rest. He didn't want to take up a med bay bed so he found a nice secluded spot near the back of a room and headed towards it.

He was almost there when he heard, "Hey Karuko!"

He sighed and turned his head to see Ino walking towards him, "You need something?"

She shook her head, "Just wanted to check up on you," she shrugged, "I heard you got healed but wanted to see for myself."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you need to see for yourself?" Karuko asking crossing his arms.

"W-Well friends look out for each other right?" She replied nervously.

"Riiiight." Karuko rolled his eyes, "Well if there's nothing else you need to know..."

"Actually, I wanted to ask a favor."

"I knew it!" Karuko declared, "Alright what do you want?"

"I was talking to Asuma Sensei, and he said that the next part of the exam doesn't take place for another month," She explained, "I was wondering if you could maybe... Train me, to fight better..."

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have a sensei for that?"

"Well yeah and he has been training us, but I want to surprise him." She smiled.

"You could just train harder..." Karuko suggested.

"It's not enough!" She scoffed, "I need someone that can show me new things and maybe even new jutsu."

Karuko sighed, "I'll think about it."

"YES!" she fist pumped victoriously.

Karuko rolled his eyes, "Whatever, now if you don't mind I'm taking a nap." he said while sitting down against the wall.

Ino nodded, "You take a break, you earned it." she smiled and walked off.

Karuko leaned his head back and closed his eyes, _So I spent my afternoon yelling at a robot and becoming a teacher... I need a vacation..._

* * *

The next day went by quick. More of the other genin came in but not nearly as many as those that entered the forest. Karuko saw Tsumo come in with his team and was going to go mention that he owes Karuko some dinner, but he stopped himself when he noticed how battered and shook up they looked. Lucilla seemed the most shaken, Metuza had his face completely hidden, and Tsumo had many cuts and bruises all over his body. He didn't even noticed Karuko and just headed to the medical wing with his team.

_What happened out there?_ Karuko wondered.

Deciding he would have to wait and find out later, Karuko went to the main waiting area. He knew the exam ended in an hour so he wanted to be there when it was time to go.

After a short while Tsumo entered with his team. He had been all patched up and looked ready to go. As he entered he shot a dirty scowl at the red headed boy from the sand village. He then noticed Karuko and approached him, "I guess I owe you a meal." he sighed.

Karuko noticed his change in composure from his usual eager and joking self, "No it's fine, I'm sure there was something that kept you from getting here." he shrugged.

"Yeah... There was..." Was all he said in response.

The people who greeted the teams as they arrived all stood in position below the statue at the other end of the room they had gathered in. The proctor Anko, told everyone to get into rows with their teams. As they assembled Karuko realized he was standing alone at the far end of all the people, and getting plenty of weird looks from the other members.

After everyone was in position an old man wearing a white robe with a red hat walked out and stood in the center of the assembled jonin. Karuko blinked in surprise as he realized it was the Hokage.

"Alright now everyone pay attention!" Anko ordered through a loud speaker, "Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you, better listen carefully maggots!"

The old man stepped forward, his hands held together behind his back, "Before I tell you what the third exam entails I want to explain something about the test itself," he started, "Listen closely now it's something that you need to all understand, I am going to tell you the true purpose of these exams."

_True purpose?_ Karuko thought.

"Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies?" The Hokage asked while tipping his hat a bit, "To raise the ability levels of the shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations for sure, but it's important that you understand it's true meaning." he explained, "The exams are, so to speak... A representation of the battle between allied nations, if you look at our history you will see that all the nations currently allied were once at war with each other," he continued in a matter-o-fact tone, "In order to prevent us from needlessly destroying each others military strength, those nations picked champions to to do battle for their countries on a mutually selected location, that was how the chunin selection exams originally began."

"Well... That's great," Naruto spoke out, "But then why do we have to go through these exams? It's not like we're picking chunin to go fight."

"Well actually, there is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming chunin," The Hokage replied, "That's just not the whole story, these exams also create a place where the shinobi can carry the pride of their nations on their backs, and fight against other ninja for their very lives."

"The pride of their nation?" Sakura muttered.

"Many leaders and people of prominence from various countries are invited to attend this exam and also to possibly seek shinobi to work for them," The Hokage continued, "This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out, and more importantly those rulers will watch your battles and take notes of each ninja, and the strength that nation is developing, if there is a gap in power between countries the strong nations are inundated with jobs and requests for their ninja, and conversely the work given to countries deemed weak will decline. And the stronger your nation is the better position they have when negotiating with neighboring countries, so it's important to show how much military strength our nations have."

"Okay but even so," The boy with a dog in his hood spoke up, "Why is it necessary for us to risk our lives?"

"The countries strength is the villages strength, and the villages strength is the shinobi's strength," He said simply, "And true strength of the shinobi is only revealed when they are pushed to their limits, such as in a life and death battle, this exam is to display the strength of each shinobi, and hence display the strength of the nation itself, it is for this very reason that the exam has meaning, and it is for the strength of your nation that your forerunners fought in these exams, it's truly a dream worth striving for." he finished enthusiastically.

"But then why did you use the expression friendship before?" someone asked.

The Hokage took a huff from his pipe, "You've only remembered half of what I've said," he replied, "You mustn't also have the wrong idea of the exams meaning, it is a custom through which the balance is preserved by fighting and dying, in the world of the shinobi... That is friendship, the third exam is a fight for you life with the pride of your village."

"Any test is fine just give me the details," The red headed sand ninja demanded, "I can handle anything you throw at me."

The Hokage nodded, "Very well, now listen closely I'm going to tell you what you'll be doing on the third exam."

_About time._ Karuko rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a ninja appeared in front of the Hokage, "Pardon me sir, but allow me to speak first."

"... So be it." The Hokage replied.

The bowing shinobi stood and turned to face the genin, "It's nice to meet you all," he stated with a small cough, "There is something I need all of you to do before the third exam, we have to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to the real one."

"What?!" Tsumo exclaimed.

"Preliminary?!" Shikamaru blurted, "Just what do you mean by that!?"

"Well to put it bluntly, we never expected so many of you to still be here." He replied, "According to the rules of the exams a preliminary can be held at any stage in order to lower the number of participants in the next round, as Lord Hokage said there are a lot of important people going to see the third exam, they only want to see the best so we cannot waste their time," He explained, "So if there are any of you not in top physical condition or feel that you cannot continue at this point, you are free to go, because the preliminaries will be starting immediately."

_Glad I had time to rest._ Karuko thought with a sigh of relief.

"And the winners will be determined by one on one sudden death matches," The proctor went on, "So like I said if there's anyone that isn't in top physical condition now's the time to raise your hand."

Karuko looked back at the other genin. Some of them looked pretty beaten and he figured that it would be best if they backed out. He watched one hand go up, some kid with white hair and glasses and Naruto threw a fit about him leaving. And then he noticed a second hand and went wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Tsumo," Lucilla sighed looking down, "I don't think I can keep going at this point."

"But Lucilla," Tsumo argued, "We were all gonna complete the exam together and become chunin!"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry... I just can't," she looked up at Tsumo and smiled, "Good luck you two," She said to both of her comrades, "I'll be rooting for you in the finals." With that she and the other boy were signed out and left.

"Well then, if no one else plans on leaving we'll get right to it," The proctor coughed as he turned to the Hokage, "You may now leave Lord Hokage." The old man nodded before turning and exiting along with most of the jonin.

A large television board lowered at the other end of the room to display who would be fighting first. The names began flickering across the screen until the first two were pulled

"Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado," The proctor announced, "You two stay down here, the rest of you please relocate to the top of the stairs."

Suddenly two longs platforms along the edges of the arena opened up with a staircase leading up. The sand and sound teams went to one side along with Arcelia's team, while the leaf teams and what was left of Tsumo's team headed up to the opposite end along with Karuko.

_Alright Uchiha let's see what you've got._ Karuko thought with a smirk.

Both Yoroi and Sasuke were in position with the proctor in between them, "Anything is allowed in this fight aside from outside help," he explained, "The match ends when I deem one of you is unable to fight, you give up, or you die... Are you both ready?"

Both of the combatants nodded.

"Then let the first preliminary match begin!"


	8. Lions Barrage And An Ace In The Hole

"If you are both ready, then let the match begin."

"Oh I'm ready," Yoroi smirked beneath the cloth that covered his mouth, suddenly his hand began to glow slightly.

"So am I," Sasuke replied and dropped into a fighting stance.

Suddenly Yoroi reached into his tool bag and threw three shuriken. Sasuke quickly countered with his own shuriken but the moment he threw them his curse mark burned.

_Already?_ he thought as he collapsed to the ground.

At that moment Yoroi appeared above him and threw a punch aimed at his chest, Sasuke dodged by rolling to the side and Yoroi's hand went right through the stone floor. Sasuke stopped his roll by stabbing his kunai into the ground before catching Yoroi's stuck arm with his legs and flipped him. He now had Yoroi pinned down on his back with his arm locked in Sasuke's grip.

"Hey he got him!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Really?" Yoroi asked before twisting his wrist and grabbing onto Sasuke's collar, his hand began to glow and Sasuke felt the energy draining from his body. Once Sasuke had no energy he pulled up his arm and slammed it into Sasuke's chest. He jumped back out of Sasuke's grip while he tried to recover and attacked again, clamping his glowing hand down on Sasuke's head.

_I... I can't move! _Sasuke thought, starting to panic, "M-My chakra," he managed to say, "W-What are you doing!?"

Yoroi laughed, "You're just noticing this now?" he mocked.

Karuko watched wide eyed, "He's got the Uchiha completely subdued..."

Sasuke growled and suddenly kicked Yoroi hard in the stomach, "Get off me!" He shouted as he launched his enemy away.

Yoroi landed on his knee and stood up, looking down at Sasuke, "So you've still got some strength left, impressive for a guinea pig."

Sasuke panted and readied himself, _That was close, I can't let this guy get ahold of me again..._

Suddenly Yoroi dashed forward, attempting to grab Sasuke again. The Uchiha ducked under his attack before attempted to throw a punch but Yoroi easily dodged and laughed in a mocking tone, "You've lost too much chakra boy, you aren't fast enough to even touch me!"

"Come on Sasuke what are you doing!?" Naruto suddenly shouted from the stands, "I thought you were supposed to be an Uchiha! You can't lose to a guy like this, FIGHT!"

Sasuke growled as he looked back, _Easy for him to say..._ He noticed all the people up their were staring at him with disappointed looks, _All of them staring at me..._ His eyes went wide as he looked at Lee, he remembered the way he fought during their skirmish before the exams began, _That's it!_

Suddenly Yoroi attacked, "You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent!" Yoroi said as he attacked, lunging out with his hands to grab Sasuke and finish him.

Sasuke immediately turned and dodged the attack, pivoting left and right to dodge, the same way Lee had done during their fight before. Sasuke smirked as he saw his opening and vanished.

Yoroi was caught off guard, "W-What the-" He was cut off as Sasuke kicked him in the chin from below, sending Yoroi straight into the air. He then jumped up behind him.

"Alright I admit I kinda borrowed that move," Sasuke smirked as he prepared to attack, "But from here on out it's all original!"

"T-The dancing leaf shadow!" Yoroi gasped.

Karuko smirked as he watched, "Come on Sasuke, show us what you can do..."

"Now take this!" He spun and attempted to kick Yoroi's side but he easily blocked it.

"You can't take me down!" He growled but suddenly Sasuke turned and threw his opposite leg at Yoroi's now exposed flank. Just as Yoroi attempted to block, Sasuke pulled his leg back and slammed the back of his forearm into Yoroi's chest, "Aaaggh!" he cried in pain as he was sent hurtling towards the ground.

As they neared the ground Sasuke attacked again, "Come back here!" He swung his leg down at Yoroi's chest, "I'm not done yet!" His leg struck target and smashed Yoroi hard into the floor, "Lions Barrage!"

Blood flew from Yoroi's mouth as they made impact. He collapsed to the ground and Sasuke rolled across the floor, sliding to a stop just a few feet away. The Proctor walked up to the two of them, he looked at Yoroi and said, "Looks like he's had it," his gaze shifted to Sasuke who had gotten up in a sitting position, "The winner of this match is Sasuke Uchiha." he declared.

"Yeah! Way to go Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"Nice on Uchiha," Karuko smirked before noticing that Kakashi went down to Sasuke and talked to him while Yoroi was taken away on a stretcher. After a short conversation Sasuke was taken away by Kakashi.

"Hmm, this could be the end of the line for us." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh man." Choji added sadly.

Karuko chuckled, "Oh don't worry I'm sure you three will be fine."

Once the others cleared the area the proctor stepped up, "Alright, we will now move to the second match," he turned towards the board as names flickered by until two appeared, "Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame, please step down into the fighting area."

Two people came down, one from the Leaf side, he was wearing a white jacket with a collar covering most of his face and black sunglasses. The other boy came from the opposite side, he was one of the sound ninja and had both his arms held by slings like they were broken. They reached the fighting area and squared off.

"If you are both ready you may begin."

Shino stood there silently as he watched Zaku. The sound ninja smirked, prepared to fight.

"If you fight me," Shino suddenly said, "You won't be able to recover, forfeit and withdraw."

One of Zaku's arms moved slightly in it's sling, "Hm, well what do you know I've got some movement," he suddenly rushed at Shino and threw a punch towards his head, "One arm is all I'll need to beat you!"

Shino raised his arm and blocked the blow easily, "You couldn't beat me with both your arms." he said calmly.

"Is that right?" Zaku growled and opened his hand, "Well how about this, SLICING SOUND WAVE!" A sonic blast launched out of his hand and slammed into Shino, creating a small explosion and throwing him to the ground.

"Seems he got a bit overconfident," Karuko noted, "Left himself open."

"Well kid you had enough?" Zaku sneered, but the look left his face as soon as he saw that Shino was standing up, seemingly unharmed, "What? N-No way!" Shino kept a calm appearance as a strange skittering sound filled the air. Suddenly hordes of bugs began crawling out of the three holes on Shino's face.

_He's got bugs coming out of him!?_ Zaku thought, taking a small step back, _This kid is some kind of freak show..._

"Alright so you've creeped us all out," Zaku scoffed, "What happens next?" Suddenly the skittering noise became louder and Zaku turned, his eyes going wide with shock as he saw a wave of insects amassing behind him.

"They're a rare species of parasitic beetle," Shino spoke finally, "They attack in swarms, feeding on the chakra of their prey, and an army of this size will suck you dry in less than a minute... The only intelligent option is to forfeit the match, if you use your good arm to attack me the beetles will swarm you, if you attack the beetles I take you down myself." His voice was cold and analytical, "Either way your defeat will be certain, and unpleasant..." He raised his hands to form a sign, "It's wise to always have an ace in the hole."

Zaku stood stunned, his eyes became a furious glare at Shino while he weighed his options. The thought of being a cornered rat, like he had been so many times in the past, was beginning to get to him, suddenly he snapped, "AAAGGGHHH!" He roared and aimed his good hand at Shino, "Now you've done it! Now you've made me mad!" He suddenly pulled out his other arm from the sling and aimed it at the bug horde behind him, a feral grin spread over his face, "Well just like you said, always have an ace in the hole right!?" he growled, "SLICING SOUND WAVE!" he roared and fired his attack.

But no blast of power left his hands...

Suddenly Zaku howled in pain, his arms falling to his sides as several holes blew open in them, "AGH! My arms! What's wrong with them!?" he demanded in agony, he pulled up one hand and looked at the hole his sound waves were channeled through and gasped, "W-What!?" he exclaimed, seeing many of Shino's bugs clogging the holes in his hands.

Suddenly Shino appeared behind him, "Earlier when I was giving you that helpful advice I was also making my next move," he explained, "While it's always good to have an ace in the hole, two aces are better."

Zaku growled in anger and swung one of his arms towards Shino but before the attack even got close Shino smashed a fist into the side of his face. The blow sent Zaku to the ground where he laid, writhing in agony.

Karuko watched with wide eyes, _That was... That was just brutal..._

The proctor stood over Zaku and looked at his arms, they were riddled with small holes and blood coming out of them, "This one has had it, the winner of the match is Shino Aburame." Without a word Shino turned and headed back up to the stands while Zaku was carried away in a stretcher. As he did so the names on the board started flickering to start the next match.

While that happened Kakashi appeared behind the leaf genin, "Hi guys."

Sakura looked at him and blurted, "What do you mean HI!? Where's Sasuke how is he!?" she demanded frantically.

"Oh he's fine, just resting up in the infirmary," He looked past her, "Oh, looks like you're up Sakura."

Sakura turned and looked at the board, "Sakura Haruno versus Toza Shuza," The proctor announced, "Will both fighters please step down."

Sakura swallowed hard, "Alright guys, wish me luck..." she turned and headed for the stairs.

Just as she passed Karuko he stopped her, "Sakura, I know who you're fighting, he's from my village." he stated.

"Really?" Sakura blinked, "Any helpful advice?" she asked nervously.

Karuko shrugged, "Well to put it simply, he's an idiot, he only fights well when paired with Sakuta, but I'm guessing he is still more powerful than you, so you'll have to out think him."

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Okay, I can do that." she continued walking, "Thanks Karuko." she added before heading down the fighting area.

"Good luck Sakura!" Naruto called out as she squared off with Toza.

"When you are both ready begin!"

* * *

**Okay before anyone attacks me for changing up the fighting order with that last thing just remember that I have to fit in 6 more characters so a lot of the fights are getting mixed up, but don't worry all the important ones will stay the same like Naruto versus Kiba and Neiji versus Hinata.**

**Hope you enjoy what comes next, please review and let me know what you think so far :D**


	9. Cherry Blossom's Fury And A Raging Wind

**Prepare yourselves, because Sakura is about to flip the switch to badass...**

* * *

Sakura watched her opponent carefully, he had a smirk on his face while watching her movements and reaching back into his ninja tool bag, "You rookie trash, I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Toza declared eagerly.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and dropped into her fighting stance, "Go ahead and try it!" she shot back, _Okay Sakura... Just like you did fighting the sound ninja in the forest, be fearless and cunning..._ She told herself.

Suddenly Toza pulled a hand out of his bag and threw several shuriken. Sakura leaned back to dodge them but the moment she righted herself Toza pressed the attack.

"Gotchya!" He declared and punched her across the jaw, making her stumbled back and almost fall over.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

But Toza didn't let up, before Sakura could recovered he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards him, throwing another punch at her face. Sakura opened her eyes and growled, she moved her head to the right, narrowly avoiding the hit, and slammed her big forehead into Toza's nose. On impact their was a sick cracking noise and he stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose.

"Gah! That little bitch just broke my nose!" He exclaimed.

"That's not all I'm going to do." She said with a bit of a smirk before rushing towards him and making hand signs.

Toza, being the idiot he was, had no idea what hand signs they were. He assumed it was some kind of attack and threw another wave of shuriken trying to repel her. When they hit Sakura she disappeared and in her place was one of the floor tiles that had been torn out during the fight between Sasuke and Yoroi.

"A substitution!" Toza gasped.

"Toza behind you!" Sakuta shouted frantically.

Toza turned and went wide eyed right before one of Sakura's fists struck him across the jaw, "That's for punching me!" she growled before spinning and kicking him in the ribs, "And that's for getting your blood on my forehead!"

Toza slid back, doubled over in pain and bleeding from his nose and mouth, "Damn you," he panted holding his side where he'd been kicked, "I won't lose... Not to some little girl from the Leaf..." He reached into his bag and pulled out two smoke bombs, "Get ready you bitch!" he tossed the balls into the air and made some fast hand signs, "Wind Style, Spring Heel Jutsu!" he suddenly jumped up, far higher than anyone should be able to, reaching the ceiling with no effort. He caught the smoke bombs he had thrown up and threw them straight down, flooding the area around Sakura with black smoke, "Now," he pulled out a scroll from his bag and made more hand signs, "Shuriken Shower Jutsu!" he opened the scroll and loosed a hail of summoned shuriken.

They flew down into the smoke and a cry of pain rang out, "Sakura! Are you okay!?" Naruto called out frantically but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm confident Sakura can handle this one." He assured.

Suddenly three badly aimed kunai flew out of the smoke and struck the ceiling around Toza, "Ha! You missed loser!" he sneered. Suddenly two of the kunai exploded, knocking Toza off the ceiling, they had paper bombs wrapped around their handles. Then the third one poofed from existence and Sakura appeared, she was badly cut up from the shuriken shower but had fire in her eyes, "What no way!"

"You won't stop me!" Sakura declared as she pulled out her last kunai. Using her expert chakra control she blast off the ceiling towards the falling Toza with her kunai in hand.

"No!" he shouted frantically, "Get away from me you crazy bi-"

Sakura slammed into him, burying her kunai deep in his side and making them both crash into the ground hard. On impact Toza howled in pain, some blood flying from his mouth, "I told you that you won't stop me!" she exclaimed and cocked back her fist.

"I give up!" Toza said frantically and covered his face, "You win you win just stop!" he pleaded. Sakura kept her eyes locked on him before sighing. She lowered her hand and stood up slowly, her legs a bit shaky from the blood loss.

"Toza Shuza has surrendered and therefore Sakura Haruno has won the match." The proctor declared while holding up his hand.

"Yes!" Sakura jumped up, fist pumping in joy, _Cha! That's how it's done! Hope you're watching Ino Pig!_ She thought over confidently.

Toza groaned and sat up, his held a hand over his side to stop the blood from coming out as two medical ninja arrived to take him away, "I can't believe I got beaten by her..." he sighed.

Naruto grinned excitedly, "Oh wow that was incredible! How did she do that Kakashi sensei?" he asked curiously.

"Well from what I could see, I'd say that as she was hit with the shuriken shower she used the cover of the smoke to make her move," He explained, "She threw three kunai, two with paper bombs that struck the ceiling on both sides of Toza to knock him down, and a third one that was far enough away to avoid the blast."

"And as soon as the bombs went off she used substitution to take the place of the kunai that didn't have a paper bomb on it and attacked Toza while he was vulnerable in the air," Karuko finished, "Crazy, but genius at the same time."

Sakura waved to them from the ground before suddenly she dropped to her knees, cringing in pain, "Sakura!" Naruto yelled and jumped down to her, "Are you okay?" It was then that Naruto realized how much of her own blood Sakura was covered in, she had taken the full brunt of the shuriken shower before counter attacking.

"I-I'll be okay," She panted, her skin getting pale, "I just used a lot of chakra..."

"She's also lost a lot of blood," The proctor stated, "She will be taken to the medical ward and healed up." Two more medical ninja came out with bandages, they wrapped her up to stop the bleeding before taking her away.

"Oh man, I hope she's okay," Naruto sighed as he headed back up, "And I hope she gets back in time for my match." he grinned.

"Ahem," The proctor coughed, "Could you please clear the area, we need to start the next match."

Naruto laughed nervously, "Right sorry," he said before jumping up to the platform once more.

Karuko watched Toza being carried out along with Sakura and chuckled, _Well Toza I sure hope that defeat will teach you some humility... Probably do you some good._

"Now then," The proctor said with a few coughs, "The next match is between Misumi Tsurugi and Kankuro, both opponents please step down."

Karuko watched as a boy wearing the same outfit as Yoroi except with regular glasses and another boy dressed in all black with a large bandage wrapped tube on his back. Both got into position and readied themselves.

"When both of you are ready you may begin."

"Hmm," Misumi smirked beneath his mask, "I'm not like Yoroi, I won't get careless, not eve against kids." Kankuro let out a short laugh, "A piece of advice," Misumi went on, "When I go into my jutsu, give up... Quick, if you do I promise to make it short and painless."

"Funny," Kankuro replied as he undid the strap around his shoulder and placed his mummified tube on the ground, "I was about to say the same thing, though I can't promise it'll be painless." he added smugly, "Let me do you a favor and end this quickly."

Misumi charged, "You can't end it quickly if I end it first!" He swung his fist at Kankuro's side that he blocked with on arm. Misumi smirked and suddenly his arms and legs stretched, wrapping around Kankuro's body. Misumi restrained both his arms, his legs, and even had one arm in position around his neck, "Gotchya."

"Whoa!" Naruto blurted, leaning over the railing, "Look at his body that's so cool I wish I could do that!"

"I dislocated everyone of my joints to soften my body," Misumi explained as he held Kankuro in place, "Then I use my chakra to control my body perfectly, the more you struggle the tighter I'll squeeze." he smirked before he noticed Kankuro looking at his wrapped device, "I don't know what you've got in there but as long as I have ahold of you it won't be coming out... I could break your neck right now if I wanted to, unless you give up!"

Kankuro grinned a little, "You wanna bet?"

"You wanna die?" Misumi asked while tightening his grip.

Kankuro groaned a bit, "You fool, you're the one who's gonna die here." Suddenly there was a sickening snap, and Kankuro's head feel limply to the side.

"I think... I think he broke his neck." Rock Lee stated in shock, as were just about all of the leaf genin.

_Stupid fool,_ Misumi thought, _Too bad he didn't surrender._

Just then Misumi noticed some flaky material was breaking off Kankuro's face, "What the-"

Suddenly Kankuro's head turned all the way around, looking straight at Misumi. His face had pieces of skin cracking off and one eye was completely uncovered with wooden components underneath, "Now," the thing spoke, "It's my turn so say goodbye." The arms of this new thing wrapped tightly around Misumi. And the wrapped up tube on the ground suddenly tore open revealing the real Kankuro.

_This is just a puppet!_ Misumi realized too late, _And the real ninja was in there controlling it! He's a puppet master!_

Kankuro clenched his glowing hand tightly and Kankuro's puppet tightened it's grip even harder. Misumi howled in pain, "Enough! I give I give!" he managed to say.

"But if all your bones are broken imagine how much more flexible you'll be." Kankuro replied sadistically as Misumi's spine and ribs snapped, he collapsed to the ground passed out from the pain.

The proctor stepped up, "Seeing as his opponent is incapable of continuing, the winner of this match is Kankuro."

Naruto frowned as he watched, "Two against one is hitting below the belt isn't it?" he asked, "I mean is that thing even fair?"

Karuko shook his head, "It's not really two against one it's just the puppet master jutsu, that thing is a tool just like a shuriken." He explained. Two of the medical ninja arrived and put Misumi on a stretched before carrying him away.

_Things are getting more dangerous by the second,_ Karuko realized as he watched, _Those sand shinobi are serious..._

"Karuko Isuke and Temari!" The proctor suddenly called making Karuko's head snap in the direction of the board. He watched his opponent jump down, the girl carrying the massive fan from the sand village.

"Just my luck." He sighed heavily and felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine, trust me," Kakashi assured with a smile, "You're my son and I know you can handle her."

Karuko couldn't help but show a bashful blush and laughed nervously, "Thanks." Before hopping down into the arena.

"How adorable," Temari mocked and set her fan down beside her, "I'm going to end this quick so you and daddy can spend time in the medical ward." She smirked.

Karuko scowled, "I'll see you there."

"If you are both ready you may begin the match." The proctor announced and stepped back.

Immediately Temari pulled back her fan while it unfolded, showing a single purple dot on the folds, "See that moon? When there are three this match is over!" She declared and swing the fan, sending a powerful blast of air at Karuko.

Karuko rolled to the side, dodging the wind blast, before charging towards her, "You need a lot of room to swing that fan so I think I'll stay close!" He got within range before she could swing her fan again. He threw a punch at Temari but she backflipped out of the way.

_Damn she's quick._ Karuko narrowed his eyes and threw a handful of shuriken just as Temari landed.

"You think that'll work?" She scoffed and swung her fan again, the blast of air threw his shuriken aside and sent Karuko up into the air while buffeting him. Karuko landed on the wall, using chakra to stick their while he planned his next move.

_She can only swing that fan in one direction, so I need to hit her from two sides at once._ He decided and reached into his bag for a scroll to summon a ninja tool. He smirked as the windmill shuriken appeared in his hands.

_Hmm... What are you planning Karuko?... _Kakashi wondered while he watched.

"Alright let's see your fan repel this!" Karuko challenged and threw the large shuriken, "Demon Wind Shuriken!" The way he threw the weapon it arched and made way for her right flank.

"Idiot," Kankuro chuckled, "An attack like that will never get past Temari's fan."

And sure enough, Temari turned towards the shuriken and swung her fan. The blast of air sent his weapon into the wall. She turned back to where Karuko was and went wide eyed, "He's gone!"

"You never take your eyes off your opponent!" Karuko said while appearing behind her, "Now take this!" His arm crackled to life with electricity, "Lightning Hammer!"

"Not so fast!" Temari smirked and raise her fan in defense. As Karuko's forearm slammed into her closed fan the lightning around his arm dissipated.

"What?!" He gasped.

"You've got a lot to learn kid," Temari mocked and swung her fan, this time when it opened two moons were visible and the blast carried much more force as well as shredded into his skin while carrying him into the air.

"Aaaagh!" Karuko cried in pain. He slammed into the far wall hard, leaving marks of his own blood on it, before falling to the floor.

"I don't understand," Karuko panted as he stood up, "Why didn't that work?"

Temari laughed, "Like I said kid you've got a lot to learn," she stated, "My fan is laced with my own wind chakra," she explained smugly, "From what I saw you've got a lightning chakra nature, which means your lightning jutsu won't have any effect on my fan."

_Dammit!_ Karuko mentally kicked himself, _As long as she has that fan all my jutsu are useless!_


	10. Tempest Roar and Lightning Crackle

**... Reviews would nice...**

* * *

"Come on tough guy," Temari taunted, "I thought you were a big shot in the Cloud Village, is this the best you can do?"

_Stay calm Karuko she's just baiting you,_ He told himself and took a deep breath, _I need to find a way through that fan... The damn thing is made out of steel so there's no way I could break it, and I can't get close enough to attack her without being blown away... Seems I'm in quite the mess here..._

Up in the stands Arcelia watched the battle closely, Sakuta was standing beside her and still fuming over the defeat of his friend, "Well after what happened to Toza I'm glad we can watch Karuko get taken down." he huffed.

"Yes well... He has hit an obstacle that he cannot get past with his usual abilities," She replied monotonously, "It will be... Interesting, to how he wins."

Sakuta raised an eyebrow, "Are you really that positive he's going to win?"

Arcelia didn't turn her head but gave him a sideways glance, "... Yes."

Back in the arena Karuko was making his next move. He ran along the wall and pulled out a hand full of shuriken with thin wires tying them together, _Alright if I can't get through the fan I'll just go around it._ He decided and jumped into the air, spinning and throwing the wave of Shuriken.

Temari laughed, "The old wire shuriken trick? Trying to tie me down?"

Karuko smirked, "Nope." her suddenly threw several kunai, each one cutting the wires that connected the shuriken, the way they landed made a circle around Temari.

"You missed!" She laughed.

Karuko suddenly pulled on the wire, it was still tied to one of the shuriken, "Not exactly," he quickly made hand signs, "Lightning Style, Stream Shockwave!" A straight line of electricity went along the wire and was headed right for the weapons surrounding Temari that would jump onto her.

"Well I guess I'll have to end this now," Temari said, actually a bit nervous she was caught by that and opened her fan all the way, "Now for all three moons!" she swung the fan hard, unleashing a might tempest.

Karuko's attack was blow aside along with his weapons. Karuko raised his arms in defense, the weapons bounced off his metal bracers but the winds threw him into the back wall of the arena hard, blood flying from his mouth before he collapsed to the ground.

"And that's the end of it." He heard Temari say before he began to fade out of conscious.

_Entering Flashback_

_Some months ago after Karuko graduated at the academy._

_"You see Karuko there are five different types of chakra natures, each one has it's strengths and weaknesses," Yugito explained, "The five natures are Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Lightning."_

_"And what are the strengths and weaknesses?" Karuko asked curiously._

_"Well Earth is good against water but weak against lightning, fire is good against wind by weak against water, and wind is good against lightning and weak against fire." She replied in her teacher like tone, "You have a lightning style chakra nature, therefore if you are ever faced with a powerful wind user you are going to lose."_

_Karuko scowled, "Well how do I get past that?"_

_Yugito smirked, "Simple, you need to learn another chakra nature, but the problem with that is it's a very advanced ability that only experienced shinobi can accomplish."_

_"Good thing I'm starting now," Karuko said eagerly, showing that he had no problem beginning to learn now, "Teach me one of your jutsu." he requested, knowing that Yugito had a fire chakra nature."_

_She sighed shaking her head, "Fine fine, but there is no guarantee that you will be able to even use this jutsu for a long time." she warned before going through the hand signs with him, "With this jutsu you could counter any wind style attack and make your own jutsu even more powerful..."_

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

_Exiting Flashback._

"It appears the winner of this match is-"

"Stop." Arcelia ordered before the proctor could finish, her eyes were locked on Karuko as he slowly got up.

"Don't call the match," Karuko panted, "I'm not done yet."

The proctor lowered his hand, _That was close... I almost called the match too soon..._

"You should just give up," Temari scoffed, "You can't beat me, you can barely stand!" she laughed.

Kakashi watched his son closely, _I've seen that look before... What are you planning Karuko?_

Suddenly Karuko began going through hand signs fast and Kakashi went wide eyed, "Impossible." he muttered.

"What's impossible Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked confused.

"He can't have already achieved a change in chakra nature," Kakashi muttered in disbelief, "He's too young to have learned that yet."

Karuko smirked, "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" he breathed out and launched a fireball at Temari.

She went wide eyed, "What? Fire style!?" she exclaimed and swung her fan to try and blow the attack away. Just as her winds hit the flames they grew three times in size, "Oh no!" She ducked behind her opened fan, it took the brunt force of the fire blast, causing Temari to slid back a few feet.

"Seems you don't know everything about chakra natures," Karuko gloated, "Wind attacks only make fire attacks stronger!" He ran forward and jumped into the air, "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" he shot four more fireballs at Temari.

_Dammit,_ Temari cursed herself while using the fan to block his attack, _I can't use my winds to repel his fire attacks I can only block them with the fan!_

Karuko watched the attacks splash off her fan and scowled, "Crap, she's just going to make me waste all my chakra on her fan," He watched the fires disappear and noticed that the metal plates of her fan were red hot, "Wait a minute that's it." he realized and started running around her, "Come on I thought you were going to take me down! Is this all the sand village has to offer?" He taunted.

"Grr, shut up!" She shouted and swung her fan, unleashing another wave of the winds that just barely hit Karuko and threw him into the wall again.

Karuko picked himself up and looked to see if it was working, "Perfect." he panted, noticing that Temari's fan had rapidly cooled from her unleashing the winds, "Fireball Jutsu!" he unleashed another three fireballs.

Temari used her fan to block the attacks once more, "Is that all you can do?!" she scoffed and unleashed her fan again, instantly cooling the red hot metal.

Karuko was thrown into the air once more, he hit the ceiling before falling down to the ground, only just barely managing to land, "You're one to talk," he let out a short laugh, "About constantly using the same move." He stood up again and started going through his hand signs.

"Will you stop with the fireballs!" she screamed furiously and swung her fan just as Karuko fired away. His attack was enhanced once more and this time, even though she blocked it, she was thrown hard into the wall.

"Temari!" Kankuro called our worried.

"She's getting angry and not thinking clearly," Gaara said with a scowl, "This match is over."

Shikamaru suddenly let out a snort of laughter as he watched, "I can't believe I didn't see it before now, seems Karuko has a plan after all."

Ino raised an eyebrow, "What? What is he doing?"

"Yeah what the hell is he doing?" Tsumo asked tilting his head.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Just wait and see, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

Ino scowled and looked at Asuma, "Can't you tell us what's happening?"

Asuma scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "Beats me, I'm just as clueless as you guys."

Ino sighed, "Darnit," before looking back towards the fight, "Come on Karuko, you can't lose after coming this far..."

Temari got up slowly, "I... Hate you..." She growled.

(Que intense moment music)

"Oh I know," Karuko smiled before making the hand signs one more time, "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" he unleashed the attacks.

"I don't see the point I'll just block them again!" She shouted and used her fan to defend once more, "NOW DIE!" She swung again with all three moons open. Karuko covered himself as best he could while being thrown right off his feet and slammed into the far wall. Temari watched him, panting as he got up to his feet, "Why won't you just STAY DOWN!?" She roared in anger.

Karuko shrugged, "I guess I'm just tenacious, now to finish this!" he jumped high into the air and made the hand signs for his attack, "Fire Style, Fireball jutsu!"

Temari raised her fan up to defend herself on instinct.

But no fireball came down. Karuko hadn't launched any attack, "This match is over!" Karuko exclaimed as he came down. He cocked his fist back and slammed it hard against the steel fan.

"No way!" Temari gasped as her fan shattered into shards of metal, "Th-That's just not possible!"

"Now how about we try this again," His arm crackled to life with electricity, "Lightning Hammer!" he spun and kicked her back before she could guard herself and charged.

"No she has no way to defend herself!" Kankuro gasped, "TEMARI!"

A cry of pain rang out as Karuko slammed his lightning laced arm into her stomach, crushing several of her ribs. He held his hand there for a moment before pulling back and allowing her to fall to the ground.

"He did it!" Ino squealed in joy, jumping in the air.

"YOU GO KARUKO!" Tsumo cheered excitedly, watching the fight only fueled his own desire to fight Karuko.

"That was a nice move your kid pulled," Guy Sensei said to Kakashi, "He's quite the shinobi."

Kakashi was still watching with wide eyes, "Yeah... He sure is..."

"Due to Temari's inability to continue, the match goes to Karuko Isuke." The proctor called out.

Karuko sighed in relief and plopped down on his butt a few feet from Temari, "Glad that's over."

A gargled cough came from his fallen opponent, "H-How?" she asked, wincing in pain, "How did you break the fan?"

Karuko chuckled lightly, "Well, when you blocked my first fire attack I noticed your fan was red hot, and then it instantly cooled the moment you swung it," he explained, "So I knew that if the metal kept getting rapidly heated and cooled it would become brittle."

Two medical ninjas put Temari on a stretcher and lifted her up, "B-But how did you know when to strike the fan?"

Karuko shrugged as she was carried off, "I guessed."

Once she was gone Karuko tried to stand but cringed and fell right back on his butt. He noticed the proctor was about to call over two more medical ninja to help when Kakashi appeared next to him, "It's okay I'll take him to the med bay," he grabbed Karuko's arm and pulled him onto his back, carrying him out of the arena, "That was a hell of a match." he said as they exited the fighting area.

Karuko let out a short laugh, "Thanks, cut it a little close at the end though." He admitted.

"I can tell," Kakashi replied, "So how much chakra did you have left for that last attack?"

"Enough."

* * *

"Sakuta Tasuni versus Ino Yamanaka," The proctor called out, "Both fighters please step down."

Ino clenched her fist eagerly, "Alright, time to show what I've learned." She said and jumped down into the arena.

Sakuta growled, "I'll avenge Toza, and beat this little Leaf brat." He huffed and hopped the rail into the arena.

The two of them squared off, "You may begin when ready." The proctor called.

Sakuta wasted no time getting started, his hands going in a flurry of movement as he made hand signs, "Earth Style, Rising Plateau!" he placed his hand on the ground and suddenly a massive pillar of the earth raised below them, placing them both on a twenty by twenty square that almost reached the ceiling, "Now you fight where I want you too." he smirked.

Ino looked back over the edge, "W-We're really high up..." She muttered nervously.

"Yep, just the way I like it," he laughed, "Now then," he placed his hands on the plateau, "Earth Style, Stone Warrior Jutsu!"

Suddenly over a dozen warriors made of dirty began to form around the edges of the pillar and climb up around them. Each one looked like a warrior in old armor carrying a clay sword.

"W-What!?" Ino gasped, "T-There's so many of them!"

Sakuta laughed, "That's right, I'm not like Toza, whereas he is incapable of being a competent shinobi without backup," he smirked and looking down, pulling his hands up, "I'm capable of making my own backup!"

Ino scowled and readied a kunai, _How am I supposed to get out of this?!_ She thought worriedly and looked around, the dirt warriors closing in on her, _I have to win... I can't let Sakura beat me!_

"Now time to lose!" Sakuta laughed and his soldiers lunged for Ino, their blades extended, every single one of them pierced right through Ino's body.

"No Ino!" Choji gasped.

"Hold on their Choji," Asuma said, a lit cigarette between his teeth, "She's fine."

Suddenly Ino's body disappeared and a piece rubble was in her place, "Substitution?" Sakuta blinked, "When did she-"

"Just when you looked down loser!" Ino shouted while jumping up over the edge behind Sakuta and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back hard and punched him in the face, "Nobody pulls a fast one on me!"

Sakuta cringed as she punched him, he placed his hand on the ground and suddenly the dirt warriors attacked. Ino jumped up into the air and landed in the middle of them, _I have to be fearless,_ She thought while punching through one of them, making it fall to pieces, _I need to win!_ And spun around, kicking the head off another.

"Yeah go Ino!" Choji called out eagerly.

"Go ahead knock them down," Sakuta scoffed, his hands planted firmly in the dirt, "I'll just make more." he growled and suddenly more of the warriors began to rise from the dirt.

Ino took a deep breath as a new wave arose. She closed her eyes and took a stance, "Go ahead, I'll take them all down!" She attacked just as the soldiers did, dancing between them and delivering strikes that reduced them to pieces.

"This is crazy," Naruto said as he watched, "Will those things ever stop coming?"

"I don't know but that kid from the cloud must be using a lot of chakra," Asuma observed, "Hey you mind checking it out?" he asked the young Hyuga to their right.

Neiji nodded and activated his special eyes, "Hmm, yes that entire stone pillar and the soldiers are being maintained by Sakuta's chakra," he explained, "The moment that runs out the pillar will fall."

"Great so all Ino has to do is last until the other guys chakra runs out." Choji grinned.

Shikamaru shook his head, "It's gonna be harder than it sounds Choji..."


	11. The Dancing Blades

**NightmareD-Technolife: Lol glad I'm keeping you on your toes XD**

* * *

"She can't keep this up much longer," Asuma stated as they watched Ino's fight, "She looks exhausted."

And sure enough, atop the stone pillar created by Sakuta, Ino was getting worn down. She had bludgeoned her way through over thirty of the dirt soldiers but they just kept coming.

Her body was riddled with cuts and bruises, and her knuckles were bloodied from all the smashing she had done so far.

Sakuta himself had no injuries, he was just getting tired from making so many soldiers, "Alright little girl, I think it's about time you give up." He panted.

Ino clenched her bleeding fists, "Never, I won't be shown up by Sakura no way."

"Too bad," He smirked and place his hands back in the dirt, "It's time to end this."

The dirt soldiers took slow, sluggish steps towards Ino, showing just how tired Sakuta was becoming.

_Time to win, _She thought and flashed a faint smirk. She pulled out her last kunai and started tying a paper bomb around the handle.

Sakuta saw this and scoffed, "You think that's a good idea? If you blow up a paper bomb on a platform this small we'll both be thrown off!"

Ino nodded, "Yep, the only difference is I still have enough chakra to make it!" She raised her hand and slammed the kunai into the center of the platform before running, hopping the edge and running down the side of Sakuta's pillar.

Sakura gasped and brought his clay soldiers closer to him, using them as a shield to try and absorb the impact. Unfortunately it wasn't enough snd he was blasted off the platform.

The moment he was in the air, the platuea began to crumble. Dirt and stone falling down on Ino as she tried to reach the ground in time. With one last leap she hit the ground and rolled to cover herself from the falling debri.

The arena filled with dust as the pillar came crashing down, Sakuta fell into it and disappeared along with Ino.

Tsumo watched eagerly, bouncing on his heels. He couldn't wait until his match came around. He was clenching the metal railing with anticipation so tightly that it was starting to bend.

The dust was just clearing and only one figure was left standing, "And that's the end of that." Sakuta said smugly, Ino was laying on the ground a few feet away.

"Oh no..." Choji groaned.

"Looks like Ino lost." Asuma sighed scratching his head.

Suddenly Sakuta raised his hand, "I forfeit the match!"

* * *

"I'm heading back to the preliminaries," Kakashi said as Karuko was finished getting bandages up, "You get some rest."

Karuko nodded, "Yeah I know, let me know who passes."

"Will do," Kakashi waved before heading out.

As he left Karuko sighed and leaned back, most of his body was covered in bandages from the winds shredding into him. That coupled with the intense chakra loss left him drained.

_Guess now would be a good time to take a nap, _He thought and closed his eyes, but before he could fall asleep he heard another team of medical ninja rushing in with someone on a stretcher. Karuko's eyes went wide as he saw that Ino was laying there, covered in cuts and bruisers. Her knuckles were covered with her own blood as well.

"Hurry up and get some bandages on those hands," One of the doctors ordered as he examined her, "She's got a few broken fingers, we'll have to fix them carefully." Ino winced in pain as they applied some disinfectant to her wounds.

"Ino what happened?" Karuko asked, though he assumed already that she had lost.

Ino bit back a groan of pain and said smugly, "I won, that's what happened."

Karuko blinked in surprise, "Wow really? I honestly didn't think you'd make it."

Ino growled, "And what is that supposed to mean!?" She demanded, "Are you saying I'm not a good ninja!?"

Karuko chuckled nervously and held up his hands in defense, "I was just joking." he lied.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Whatever, stupid jerk." she huffed and went silent until they had finished bandaging her hands and fixing her knuckles.

Once the doctors filed out to wait for the next injured, Karuko looked at her, "So who were you fighting?"

Ino shot him a sideways glance, "That other guy from the team you fought in the forest."

"Sakuta?" Karuko asked, "Well I can't imagine that was very hard."

Ino scoffed, "Are you kidding!? He knows some crazy earth style jutsu!"

"He does?" Karuko blinked, "I had no idea, I usually only see him fighting alongside Toza... Guess he's more competent than I thought."

"Yeah, but luckily I managed to get him with my mind transfer jutsu," She said smugly, "I made him surrender."

Karuko chuckled, "Wow, I'm sure it'll be awhile before he gets over that, he's a little too proud to take something like that." he stated before grabbing the glass of water on the table beside his bed.

"So, have you decided whether or not you'll train me?" Ino asked bluntly.

Karuko finished his drink and looked at her, "Well... It depends... For me to help you train we would need to be in the same place, would your parents let you just leave and come to the Land of Lightning for a week or two?"

Ino thought for a moment, "It might take some convincing... But maybe... Couldn't you just come to the Leaf Village?"

Karuko immediately shook his head, "I have to do my own training, and I need to stay close to my home." He said, not wanting to be too far from his mother with her condition.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Karuko hesitated, "I just... Have something to keep an eye on."

"Uh... Okay..." Ino replied confused, "But you know that you'll have to help me explain this to my father."

He sighed and laid back on the medical bed, "I'd rather get the iron claw of punishment from the Raikage."

"Iron what?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

Arcelia watched as the blond boy slammed his opponent's face into the ground with a solid kick. She had been bored of the match at first, she figured this boy would lose to the master and his hound quickly but the tables had turned drastically as Naruto pulled trick after trick out of his sleeve.

"The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki." The proctor called.

A lot of cheering came from the opposite side of the room. Arcelia watched as Kiba was carried away and Naruto walked back up to the stands, she raised an eyebrow as a girl with dark blue hair blushed and handed him a small vial of what she figured was healing ointment.

_Her body language dictates she has some feelings for that boy,_ She thought while watching, _Strange._

"The next match is Ten Ten versus Arcelia," The proctor called, "Both combatants please step down."

Arcelia looked down at the arena, she saw a leaf genin with her hair in two buns jump down. She had an eager look on her face, her body language showing signs of excitement and anticipation. She shook her head before disappearing in a poof of smoke and reappearing on the floor across from Ten Ten.

"When you are both ready you may begin."

Ten Ten immediately jumped back about five meters. Arcelia didn't move and just watched Ten Ten, the movement of her eyes made it clear she was measuring the distance between them. She noticed a small bag on Ten Ten's waist, it was a bit bigger than the usual ninja tool bag and she understood exactly what Ten Ten's fighting style was right then.

"You are a ranged fighter," She said suddenly, her voice calm, "You moved back and measured your distance as well as put yourself in a position in which you could attack and defend," She analyzed, "Your ninja tool bag is bigger than the average shinobi's so I assume it is full of scrolls from which you will summon you weapons."

Ten Ten's confident composure cracked for a split second, _How could she have analyzed my entire fighting style so_ fast!? She thought in shock but didn't let it show on her face.

"You have realized that I have figured you out," She continued in her cold, monotonous tone, "You are trying to find a new way to attack me, trying to hide the building worry," she reached up and bit her thumb before sliding it across the center of her armor, the blood melted into her chest plate before symbols began to appear all over her armor, "But you can hide nothing."

Up in the stands Tsumo sighed, "It's over, she's going to end this quick."

"What are you talking about!?" Lee demanded, "Ten Ten is still at full strength, what makes you think this is over?"

Tsumo looked at him, "Arcelia has activated her armor, you see those symbols?" he asked pointing, "Those are all summoning symbols, she can bring just about any weapon she wants out of thin air now..." he turned towards Might Guy, "You need to get the medical ninja ready to move now." he said dead serious.

Guy raised an eyebrow, "Nonsense, I'm sure Ten Ten can handle herself."

Tsumo shook his head and looked at Metuza, "You go and get them ready, hurry." Metuza nodded and melted into the floor.

"You can't beat me with mind games," Ten Ten scoffed and reached into her bag, pulling out a handful of senbon, "Let's see how you like an eye full of needles!" Then threw all three senbon hard, each on aiming directly for Arcelia's eyes and moving almost too fast to see.

Suddenly Arcelia disappeared and reappeared in a flicker of movement. She was holding a sword that she had just summoned in a split second and there were six senbon lying on the ground, "Surrender." She said simply.

Metuza stepped back into the room with two medical ninja at the ready, "Be prepared to move." he told them.

"But how... I-I missed?" Ten Ten gasped.

"No," Arcelia replied immediately, "Your attacks were dead accurate, had I not cut the senbon in half I would be be blind right now."

Tsumo gasped, "S-She cut them in half?!"

"No that's impossible!" Might Guy exclaimed.

Shikamaru watched closely, "Oh man I have a feeling this is about to get really bad."

"Alright so you handled a few senbon," Ten Ten scoffed, "But I'm not done!" she pulled out two scrolls from her bag, "I'll finish this now!"

Arcelia summoned two more swords, one held in her opposite hand, and the other new one between her teeth. She disappeared in a flicker of movement and appeared infront of Ten Ten, "I'm ending this now." she said in an icy cold tone, looking Ten Ten in the eyes with her dark, almost soulless pupils.

"Stop the match!" Tsumo called, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Dance of a Thousand Blades." She whispered and disappeared once more. All was silent for a moment before suddenly a cut opened across Ten Ten's back, she cried out in pain as blood sprayed from the wound. A split second later more and more cuts and gashes opened across her body, Ten Ten was crying in agony as it happened.

The onlookers watched in horror as her blood was sprayed across the floor of the arena. Tsumo shuddered and looked away, knowing that any second Arcelia was going to end Ten Ten, permanently.

But suddenly a new figure arrived in a flicker of movement. He caught the next blade in mid swing while still smoking from his pipe.

"Lord Hokage." The proctor went wide eyed.

"This match is over," The Hokage said, his eyes locked on Arcelia's, "You win."

Arcelia looked deep into his eyes, looking for some sign of what his intentions were for stopping the match. She suddenly had a flashback to the moment in the forest when Karuko stopped her blade. Her weapons disappeared and the symbols on her armor melted away. She took a step back, "Y-Yes sir..." she said quietly before turning and walking out of the arena room. The Hokage sighed and shook his head before returning to his post to watch the matches as he had been.

"Ten Ten!" Lee exclaimed and jumped down. The two medical ninja that Metuza had brought were just placing her on the stretcher.

"We need to get her to the healers fast!" One of them said, ignoring Lee's presence.

"We've got a cut only half an inch from her jugular vein," The other replied, "Don't move her too fast." They lifted her slowly and walked out of the room. Lee clenched his fist as he watched them carry her away.

"I'm sorry," Tsumo sighed shaking his head, "I didn't think that Arcelia would end things so quickly."

Guy looked at him and raised an eyebrow as Metuza came up from the floor once more, "She is in good hands, I think." he said in his usual low and hazy voice.

"Thank you," Guy said with a small nod, "I'm going to go check on her, I'll be back as soon as I can." He turned and headed back down the stairs and followed out the door the medical ninja had taken Ten Ten.

Suddenly Yugito appeared in a burst of smoke, "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Yugito sensei," Tsumo nodded in her direction, "Glad you could make it, but you already missed Karuko's match."

"Darnit," She sighed, "Well did he win?"

Tsumo grinned, "Oh yeah he did, I sure hope I get a chance to fight him again soon, because he has gotten a lot stronger."

Yugito smiled, "That's good to hear, where is he now?"

"In the med bay," Kakashi chimed in and looked down at Naruto, "You should lead the way."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and frowned, "Why do I have to do it?"

Kakashi knelt down in front of Naruto, "I think you could benefit from getting to know Yugito."

"And why is that?" Naruto asked confused.

Kakashi made sure no one was listening before he whispered, "Because she also carries a demon inside her."

At those words Naruto looked like he'd been punched in the stomach. His eyes drifted to Yugito and he nodded, still speechless, "I-It's this way..." He managed to say and led her out of the fighting room.


	12. That Thing In The Mirror

**Once again, thank you to all the reviewers :D it always feels good when I see someone likes my story.**

* * *

They had exited the fighting room just as Shikamaru and that girl from the sound village, Kin, were called down to fight. Naruto remained silent as he walked with Yugito, unsure what to say to someone who carried the same burden that he did. It wasn't going to be a very long walk to the medical room so Naruto didn't have much time to ask what he wanted to, he just had no idea how to ask.

"So you carry the nine tails." Yugito broke the silence.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, "Y-Yeah... Kakashi sensei said that you-"

"Yes," She cut him off, "I also carry a tailed beast."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before his eyes went to the floor, "So were you treated... The same way I was?"

Yugito sighed and placed a hand on his head, "Kid, all carriers of a tailed beast know what you're talking about."

Naruto looked up at her and blinked, "There are others? Besides us?"

She nodded, "Aside from both of us, there are seven more, one of them also lives in the Cloud Village where I come from."

"You seem like a pretty happy person," Naruto stated, "So how... How did you get people to stop looking down on you?"

Yugito smiled, "Well kid, that part is entirely up to you," She explained and knelt down so she was at eye level with him, "The reason people look down on us is because they are scared."

Naruto blinked, "Scared?"

She nodded, "Scared that we may unleash the beasts on our own village."

Naruto tilted his head down again, "How do I make them trust me?"

Yugito stood up with smirked, "You show them that this is your village and you will fight tooth and nail to protect it." She said confidently.

A small smile broke across Naruto's face before spreading into a grin, "Alright, if that's how I can make it happen then I will," He declared, "Besides I'm going to be Hokage some day, I'll have to protect this village no matter what." They reached the end of the hall and the entrance to the medical wing, "I think Karuko's inside, I'm going to get back to the matches, thanks for the help." Naruto smiled before running off, back to the fighting area to watch his friends.

As he left Yugito smiled, _Good kid, but he's crazy if he thinks he'll be Hokage._ She thought before stepping into the medical room.

When Yugito entered she saw a few doctors working on a badly cut up young girl from the leaf. Karuko was standing nearby, clenching his fists tightly as he watched him. Another girl, one with blond hair, was standing beside him. Yugito approached and looked at the young girl being worked on, "Who did this?"

Karuko looked back at Yugito and blinked, "Oh... Yugito Sensei, I wasn't sure you'd be coming..." He looked back at Ten Ten and scowled, "This is Arcelia's handiwork." He stated sharply.

"Arcelia did this?" Yugito went wide eyed as she looked at the girl.

"Yes," Might Guy, who was standing to the side, replied, "That Cloud Shinobi is quite advanced... And ruthless."

Yugito frowned, "I know she is a cold girl but she must have been pushed very hard to do something like this."

Guy shook his head, "No, Arcelia was beating Ten Ten easily, had her entire move set analyzed within seconds," he explained, "Then suddenly she took on this deadly look in her eyes and she used some sword dance attack to cut Ten Ten down!"

Yugito looked at Ten Ten, _This isn't good... It could possibly mean that her seal has ruptured, and if that happens..._

"I'm going to beat her to a pulp." Karuko growled, "There is no excuse for taking down an inferior opponent like this."

"No!" Yugito said immediately without thinking.

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I-I mean," She hesitated, "You need to wait for you chance in the next round of the exams, and train some more." Technically she wasn't lying about Karuko needing to train, especially if he planned on fighting Arcelia, _I must inform the Raikage as soon as I can..._

"Fine, in the next part of the exam I am going to crush her." Karuko decided before walking back over to his bed and taking a seat, the blond girl followed him.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ino asked, "I mean she kinda beat the crap out of you in the forest, in fact if she hadn't backed off she'd have killed you."

"Next time it'll be different," Karuko replied, "Now I can learn fire style jutsu, and use my new level of chakra control to improve my lightning style."

Yugito blinked, "Wait what? You managed to use fire style?"

Karuko nodded and smirked, "Yeah, in fact that's how I won my match."

"Amazing," Yugito said and leaned against the wall, "Learning a change in chakra nature so young is very rare, I'm surprised you could do it."

"Well of course he could, Karuko's an amazing shinobi." Ino huffed without thinking.

"Um... Thanks?" Karuko replied a little weirded out.

Ino laughed and nervously scratched the back of her head, "S-Sorry I'm just thinking out loud." She defended with a light blush.

_Well well well,_ Yugito thought with a small smirk, _Seems Karuko's is making more than just friends in the Leaf._

"Well anyways," Karuko turned his attention to Yugito again, "I won't be able to train with you as much as I would like to after these preliminaries."

Yugito raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because I've got other stuff that I need to take care of." Karuko replied sharply, as if daring her to ask any more questions.

"Hmm... Well okay then," She shrugged, "I'll train you whenever you are free." She knew when Karuko was hiding something but also knew it was never a good idea to make him tell her.

"Sounds like a plan," Karuko nodded, "We should head back to the fighting area now," he looked at Ino, "You gonna stay here?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'm gonna rest a bit, still worn down from my fight, I'll see you later." she waved and headed for her own bed to lay in.

"Right," Karuko nodded before heading out of the medical wing with Yugito, "I wonder what I've missed..."

* * *

Arcelia was in one of the bathrooms, far away from the fighting area. She had pulled off most of her armor so she only wore the tight under armor beneath it. She was just staring into the mirror, gazing into her own empty eyes. Arcelia had been like this since she left the match room. She hadn't moved the entire time, just searching for something in her eyes.

Something she'd seen a short while ago.

_Karuko winced, blood running down her blade from his hand, "You want to understand?" he panted, his voice shaky from the pain, "You want to know why I'm standing here with your sword through my hand?" he demanded, his voice growing angrier, "Because I refuse to let a couple exhausted genin be picked off by you vultures!" he looked her right in the eyes and cocked his good fist back, "Because unlike you three I have some kind of honor!" he swung forward as hard as he could. Arcelia was still too shocked to react, as a result she took the full force of Karuko's punch._

And then again just moments ago.

_"This match is over," The Hokage said, his eyes locked on Arcelia's, "You win."_

Their words, their tone of voice, and even the look in their eyes. All of that was ringing in her head like a bell, but there was something she didn't understand in both scenarios. Something that stirred a strange feeling of... Well she wasn't sure, there was something there... A feeling she hadn't ever felt, though that didn't help much considering she hardly felt at all.

Arcelia placed a hand on her stomach, gripping it like she would a doorknob before slowly turning it just a bit. Suddenly her right eye went from her usual calm and took on an icy chill in the mirror.

"You let it slip during the match," The figure in the mirror snickered, "Almost let me out."

Arcelia kept her calm demeanor, "A small lapse in judgement on my part... It will not happen again."

"So you say," The mirror apparition of Arcelia smirked, "You think that you're strong enough to win without letting me out?"

"I know I am," She replied quickly, "I have defeated my opponents without you before."

"That was before, little girl," It mocked, "Now you're fighting in the big leagues, and you can't hack it, you would have lost to Karuko if not for me."

"I was handling myself just fine."

"Liar," It scoffed, "If I hadn't gotten out when he slammed you into that tree you wouldn't have woken up for some time."

Arcelia shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I put you away then."

"And then you let me out by accident because you didn't feel like fighting that girl from the Leaf," It chuckled, "What was her name? Ten Ten? Yes you tore her apart."

"_You_ tore her apart," Arcelia corrected sharply, "I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh it's so sad that the daughter denies her daddies blessing so quickly," It snickered, "You should really be more accepting."

"Father was nothing more than a criminal," She replied monotonously, "And you are a figment of my imagination."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" It laughed at her, "Guess what you're insane! And the longer you let this drag on the worse you'll become."

"I will be fine," She said simply and turned away from the mirror, "I have more control than you."

"Oh really?" Suddenly Arcelia felt something warm trickling down her neck, "Well then you should really put that kunai away."

Arcelia went wide eyed as she noticed she had a kunai pressed against her throat. She threw it aside immediately and looked back at the reflection, it was laughing harder than she thought possible. With a scowl Arcelia walked up and smashed the mirror with one hand. After that she put her armor back on and left for the fighting area.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've been a bit busy this weekend with my birthday and all. **


	13. Eyes of the Serpent

"Since she is no longer able to continue the match-"

"NO!"

Karuko looked towards the railing above as Naruto shouted down over the battle area. One of the combatants, the same girl that acted all weird around Naruto, was laying flat on her face. The other, the one Karuko recognized as Neji Hyuga, was walking away.

"Naruto can't you see she's unconscious?" Sakura scoffed.

"No way," Kurenai gasped as she watched Hinata slowly got to her feet, "How can she still..."

Yugito and Karuko had made it up to the top, "What is going on?" He asked confused.

"Bad blood between clan members." Tsumo stated as he watched.

"If you keep going like this you are going to die," Neji growled, narrowing his eyes, _Why are you doing this? _He thought before activating his Byakugan again.

"I'm far from finished," Hinata panted, holding her limp arm, "Not by a long shot."

"Drop the tough guy act," Neji replied sharply, "I can tell you're barely standing, you've been carrying a very heavy burden being born to the main branch of the Hyuga Clan, and you've cursed and blamed yourself for being weak," Neji closed his eyes and shook his head, "You can't change yourself from being weak, that's just how you are... Just accept defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore."

Hinata slowly shook her head, "No... You're wrong brother," She panted, "You've got it backwards, you see... I can tell, you're the one... You're suffering much more than I."

_I... I'm what?_ Neji questioned in his head.

"You're the one who's all torn up inside," Hinata continued, "About the fate of the side branches of the Hyuga Clan."

Neji's stare turned into a glare and he clenched his fists tightly. He charged forwards, ready to put her down, "Neji no!" The proctor called, "The match is over!" He shouted while trying to get in between them.

Suddenly a burst of smoke arose as three of the Leaf Jonin stopped Neji. Might Guy had one arm pulling back on him from behind, Kakashi stood by at the side, and Kurenai had one of his arms held back. On top of that the proctor stood in from of him with a hand on Neji's forehead.

"Neji," Might Guy started, "You need to calm down, you promised me you wouldn't let this whole head family thing get you riled up!"

Neji growled, "Why are you interfering?" he demanded, "The head family get's special treatment huh?"

Just then Hinata felt the pain from the strikes to her heart and let out a sharp yelp before dropping to her knees and coughing blood on the floor, "Hinata!" Kurenai gasped and ran to her side, taking her hand and helping Hinata lay back.

Karuko watched as Naruto, Sakura, and Lee all jumped down and rushed towards them, _Man that Hyuga guy doesn't mess around..._

"Hey you," Neji called to Naruto, "Loser." Naruto turned towards him with a sharp look in his eyes, "I've got two pieces of advice for you."

"This should be good," Tsumo scowled.

"First, if you intend on calling yourself a shinobi, stop that ridiculous chanting and cheering," Neji scoffed, "It's disgraceful, and second, once a failure always a failure, nothing can change that."

"Hmm," Naruto grunted and stood up, "We'll just see about that." Suddenly Naruto charged, ready to attack the smug Hyuga. But before he could reach Neji, Lee got in the way, "What are you doing?!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto I get where you are coming from believe me," Lee stated, "But the rules say that all fighting must be done officially and in a match... The loser beating the gifted genius through sheer willpower, now would not that make for an exciting match?" he asked, "Of course if you were the one to fight him... That would be okay too."

Karuko sighed and leaned back against the wall, "Seems I missed something." He said scratching his head, a few more words were exchanged as well as Naruto making a vow to defeat Neji, before Hinata was carried away by medical ninja.

"Yeah, you missed two pretty good matches," Tsumo said crossing his arms, "I still haven't gone yet, but that Shikamaru got his fight against one of the sound ninja and made her knock herself out on the wall." he chuckled.

Karuko rolled his eyes, "I miss all the good fights." He huffed.

A short break was called in to clean off the amassing pools of blood on the arena floor. In that time Tsumo took a head count of who was left.

"Hmm, there are only six people left including me," He stated, "Other than me there is that other sound village guy, Choji, Lee, Metuza, and that red head from the sand village."

Karuko nodded, "Looks like the preliminaries will be over soon."

"Prepare yourself Metuza," Came the voice of Armota as he walked up the stairs towards them, "Your match is next."

Tsumo blinked, "Um... How do you know that sensei?"

Armota shot him a sideways glance, "Are you questioning me Tsumo?" he asked with an ominous stare.

Tsumo shuddered, "Of course not sensei." he laughed nervously.

Yugito slapped Armota upside the head, "Will you knock that off? You're freaking everyone out."

Armota chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Right, sorry."

"Where is Misuke?" Yugito asked, "There is something we need to discuss."

"She said she wouldn't be able to make due to an important mission," Armota replied, "At least that's what she told me."

"We will now proceed to the next match," The proctor called out and the board began flickering through names until stopping on two, "Dosu Kinuta and Metuza Arusan, please step into the fighting area."

Tsumo sweatdropped, "Wow sensei... You were right."

Armota shot him another creepy stare, "I am always right Tsumo." Making Tsumo cringed and take a step back, until Yugito smacked him upside the head once more. While this happened Metuza melted through the floor and rose up in the arena, Dosu also jumped down to fight.

"You may begin when ready."

Metuza's yellow eyes locked onto Dosu and he took a seat on the floor. Dosu took a step back just in case while keeping his eyes on Metuza, _Those cloud ninja are surprisingly good... I better watch myself._ Suddenly Dosu felt something tugging on his legs. He looked down and went wide eyed as the earth itself seemed to be sucking Dosu down. He tried to jump up but his body seemed to be paralyzed. Across from him Metuza was keeping his eyes locked onto him.

"What is happening!?" Dosu demanded as he struggled to move. The world began to melt away around him and he was raised high into the air on a pillar, his arms and legs were bound and he hung spread eagle in the air. From the railing the others watched, confused as to why Dosu and Metuza were just standing there.

"Um... Are they going to start fighting?" Naruto asked confused.

"They already have," Yugito replied, "Metuza specializes in Genjutsu," Her eyes drifted to Armota, "And it seems he's already mastered the Janomei huh?"

Armota smirked beneath the bandages covering his face, "Yes, as a matter of fact he has, a real prodigy among his clan."

"He has a kekkei genkei?" Kakashi questioned.

Tsumo shook his head, "No, it's similar to what the Aburame clan did with the bugs, signing a blood contract, but instead of bugs they did it with the serpents of our land."

"Like the ones I summon?" Karuko asked tilting his head.

"Yes," Armota nodded, "But Metuza doesn't summon serpents, at birth he was endowed with the abilities of the serpents, now this would be a dangerous weapon for one clan to wield, but that is why the serpents only bestow the power on the clan children they deem worthy."

"So what are these powers exactly?" Karuko asked.

Armota shrugged, "No idea, they can range from anything the serpents do to just this ocular jutsu," He explained, "But it will only be revealed over time."

Dosu suddenly cried out in agony, within genjutsu there were serpents flying around him, some small some larger. They began to land on his body and dig their fangs into his body, and tear at him with their claws. The torture continued for what felt like hours but was really just a few minutes. Dosu panted heavilly as he tried to find a way to get out of the mental attack. Ignoring the feeling of his body being melded back together before being attacked again.

_If I can just... Hear his voice... I could use my sonic attack and strike his ears. _He thought while enduring the next wave of attacks.

"W-What are you?" He growled, cringing from the pain as well.

"I am your end," The voice sounded from the mouth of every serpent, "And I am your better." He added a bit smugly.

Dosu winced as another wave of attacks began, the feeling of the serpents tearing out his entrails was getting harder to block out. He began to trace the sounds he had heard with his superior hearing powers. It was hard because of all the voices around him coming from the serpents, but he noticed a faint sound that caught his attention

_Panting?_ Dosu realized before smirking, _I see... This genjutsu must use up an incredible amount of chakra..._

Tracing the noise to it's owner, Dosu focused and began to use what little chakra he could control at the time. It was difficult, but he managed to create a small sonic wave and move it towards Metuza, forcing into his ear and attacking his eardrum.

Metuza's eyes suddenly went wide and he cried out in pain, gripping the sides of his head. The genjutsu also broke at the same time, letting Dosu fall to his knees panting.

"What just happened?" Karuko asked confused.

"No way..." Tsumo muttered, "That sound ninja broke the genjutsu!"

"How?"

Armota sighed, "He must have found a way to use his control over sound to attack Metuza's sensitive ears."

And sure enough, blood ran from both of Metuza's ears while he tried to stand up right. Dosu recovered and stood with a smirk, "I've got to admit kid you're pretty good," he suddenly attacked at super speed and slammed his fist into Metuza's stomach, making him lurch forward, "But not good enough." He unleashed another sonic blast on Metuza's ears before stepping back.

He fell to the floor, going unconscious from the pain that racked his head and ears. Armota jumped down quickly just as the proctor called the match over, he picked up Metuza and carried him off to the med bay.

"Only two more matches left," Karuko noted, "I definitely don't want to be you right now Choji."

* * *

**Sorry for the short fight, been really busy the last few days :P also I got another twist coming up that will make things very interesting.**


	14. Preliminaries Closing

**Once again, thanks to all those leaving reviews :D**

* * *

Tsumo grinned as his name appeared on the screen, "Finally!"

Choji swallowed hard, "You've got to be kidding me."

Tsumo jumped down into the arena, "Come on big guy let's get a move on!"

Asuma patted his back, "Oh come Choji, whether or not you win we'll go out for a team dinner afterwards how does that sound?"

Choji grinned, "Alright sensei I won't let you down!" Before he headed to the fighting area.

"You may both begin."

"I'll end this quick," Choji smirked, "Expansion jut-" Suddenly Tsumo appeared behind Choji and slammed one of his colossal arms into the side of his head.

The attack sent Choji right into the wall, he broke through and was buried in a pile of rubble. Tsumo blinked as he watched the medics run over, "Well that was no fun." He frowned.

Karuko facepalmed, "Oh come on Tsumo, don't you think you could have given him a little bit of a chance?"

Yugito shook her head, "Just what you'd expect from the son of the Raikage."

"The winner of the match is Tsumo." The proctor called.

Tsumo jumped back up as Choji was carried away, "Well that sucked."

"Yeah for Choji," Shikamaru replied scratching his head, "So now it's just Lee and that sand village kid..."

"Well tell me how it goes," Yugito said as she started walking, "Armota come with me, we need to go have a talk with Misuke." The jonin nodded and followed her.

* * *

Misuke was just arriving at the tower in the center of the forest, "Oh I hope I not too late." She muttered while rushing in through the entrance. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Yugito and Armota stepping into the entrance hall.

"Misuke, we need to talk." Armota started.

"Not now, I need to see me team!" Misuke huffed.

"Their matches are over," Yugito stated, "A preliminary round was held and only Arcelia passed."

Misuke went wide eyed, "What?! Both Toza and Sakuta were defeated?"

"Yes," Armota stated, "Neither of us saw it but that's what we were told, you can visit them in the medical ward after we finish here."

"Fine fine," She sighed, "What is it?"

Yugito wasted no time, "It's about Arcelia."

"Oh great," Misuke rolled her eyes, "What is it now?"

"We have reason to believe that the seal has been loosened." Yugito replied.

Misuke scoffed, "Oh come on, every time she get's a little rough you two assume the seal is breaking, perhaps she's just showing a bit of emotion, is that so wrong?"

Yugito shook her head, "She used her thousand blade dance, almost killed a leaf genin."

Armota was surprised to hear that but kept his eyes on Misuke, "I know you care about Arcelia, but this needs to be reported to the Raikage."

"Please don't!" Misuke pleaded, "I can get her back in line I promise, but please don't let the Raikage know he'll take her away!"

Yugito scowled, "Your personally feelings are getting in the way Misuke," She stated harshly, "She is too powerful to be left unchecked, especially if you can't control her!"

Misuke shot her a glare and scoffed, "That was the last thing I expected to hear from the women carrying a tailed beast," She said coldly and Armota went wide eyed, "You of all people should know what it's like to have to control such raw power."

Yugito hesitated, clenching her fists tightly, "Don't you dare... Compare me to her... Arcelia was born a monster thanks to her father..." her eyes shifted down, "I didn't have a choice..."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Misuke scowled, "Arcelia deserves a chance... I believe I have a solution..."

Armota decided it was time to step in, "Okay, if you have an idea please let us know." Yugito just remained silent and listened.

"I have been using a special seal to keep an eye on her," Misuke explained and opened her palm, showing the glowing symbols of a seal, "It turns red whenever her other half begins to come out, I rushed here as fast as I could because it was happening a few days ago."

"While they were all in the second exam, the survival mission..." Armota muttered and waited for her to continue.

"Well something made her show the other half," Misuke went on, "But only moments later it receded entirely."

"So she got it under control?" Armota questioned.

Misuke sighed, "I'm not sure... I thought that might be it at first, but she has slipped before during training... I usually get her under control by tightening the seal."

Yugito raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying one of the genin knows the sealing jutsu?"

She shook her head, "Impossible I made it myself, but even if it were possible for someone to create another seal to use on her it would take a long time and they would have no way of knowing that it could work."

"So then how the hell did she make the other half recede?" Yugito demanded, growing impatient.

"I believe it was scared away."

"What?" Both Yugito and Armota asked at the same time.

"I've fought with her other half before," Misuke explained, "It thrives off fear, loves to see panic and shock in the faces of it's prey... I believe it may have been let out by accident during a battle, but when faced with an opponent that showed no fear it couldn't understand why so it got scared and retreated back into her mind."

"You honestly think that is what made her stop?" Yugito scoffed, "Why would the beast that is her other half be frightened in such a childish way?"

Misuke rolled her eyes, "Like I said before you know nothing, the other half isn't evil... It is playful, like a child, unfortunately it gets enjoy from seeing others suffer in fear and pain before they die... But it didn't understand why whoever this was wasn't afraid."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Yugito huffed, crossing her arms.

"Do you have a better idea?" Armota asked Yugito, "If this is actually capable of subduing the thing inside her, we could just make sure she ends up on the same team as this shinobi."

"Well what makes you think that this shinobi was from the Cloud?" Misuke raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Armota looked at Yugito, "Didn't you say that Karuko took a beating from her squad during the second exam?"

Yugito blinked, "Y-Yeah... Now that you mention it... And that girl, Ino, said that Karuko probably would have died if Arcelia hadn't backed off..."

Misuke looked between them, "If this is true then we just need to get them on the same mission together." She grinned enthusiastically.

Yugito sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "That is easier said than done... Especially since Karuko just agreed to pound her into the ground for almost killing that leaf genin..."

"I guess things remain complicated then," Armota shrugged, "Well we can't decide anything until we run it by the Raikage."

"He's right," Misuke nodded, "We'll just have to wait and watch for now..."

Suddenly a massive tremor racked the building, making all of them stumble, "What was that?" Yugito asked looking around, as if expecting an attack.

"It sounds like it came from the fighting area," Armota replied, "The last match must be getting intense."

"We should get in there." Misuke stated.

Yugito nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Karuko watched in shock as Lee smashed Gaara into the floor, shaking the entire building and almost knocking some of them over. Dust and smoke filled the room for a few minutes and nothing could be heard from the inside, "Those Inner Gates..." He muttered in shock, "They're just crazy..."

"What's going on?" Yugito asked as they rushed up the stairs, Misuke had gone across to the opposite side to be with Arcelia.

"Lee just won, that's what happened." Tsumo replied with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kakashi said grimly, "I don't think Gaara is done yet..."

As the smoke and dust cleared Lee was slowly picking himself up from the ground, the effects of the Lotus had worn off and he was staggering to his feet. Across from him Gaara was laying in a pit of his sands, panting heavily and slowly lifting a hand.

"No way!" Guy exclaimed, "He cushioned his fall by turning that gourd into sand!"

Gaara aimed his hand at Lee and attacked, the sand lashed out and smacked the worn out shinobi off his feet, throwing him to the ground, "Lee!" Sakura cried.

_Impossible, _Lee thought while trying to get up, _Not only did he survive the hidden lotus but now he is able to go on the attack!?_

The sand lashed out once more, it wrapped around both his left leg and left arm. It seemed Gaara was also running low on energy because he wasn't able to completely engulf Lee, "What's he doing now?" Karuko asked wide eyed. Suddenly Lee cried out in pain, the sand crushing both his leg and arm.

Might Guy went wide eyed as more of the sand began to move around Lee, "Now you die." Gaara growled and made his final attack.

But just before the sand could crush Lee, Guy appeared in the way and slashed it away with one hand. Gaara went wide eyed, "... B-But why?... He failed... Why save him?..."

Might Guy kept his eyes locked on Gaara, "Because he is..." flashbacks of his training with Lee flashed through his mind, "Because he is my student and also because he is precious to me..." At those words Gaara went wide eyed with shock before turning and walking away, his sand following him.

"I quit."

"He quits?" Karuko blinked.

"It doesn't matter," Kakashi shook his head, "Lee lost the moment Guy intervened."

"What the..." Tsumo muttered in shock as he saw Lee rising to his feet.

"Impossible." Kakashi said in awe, "He shouldn't even be able to move let alone stand up."

Might Guy turned and went wide eyed as he saw Lee, "Lee..." Was all he managed before taking a step towards him, "It's okay you've already proven yourself you don't need to-" he stopped suddenly, tears began forming at the corners of his eyes, "Oh Lee... What have I done..."

Karuko sighed, "I understand..."

"Not even conscious," Guy cried softly, "And still determined to prove yourself..."

Kakashi shook his head, "Nothing keeping him up but sheer willpower."

"The winner of the match is Gaara." The proctor called before letting out a small sigh of relief, _Finally it's over..._

Guy left with Lee as he was taken away on a stretcher, many of the leaf shinobi were saddened to hear that he would never be a shinobi again because of the extensive damage to his leg. But now wasn't the time for tears, everyone that passed was assembled in a line before the proctor, even the injured ones that had passed were brought out aside from Sasuke. Beside the proctor was Ibiki and Anko from the other exams, and behind all three was the Hokage.

"First I would like to commend all of you for making it past the preliminaries," The proctor started, "Well, there's one person missing, but still congratulations," he said with a faint smile, "You are all going to the third exam.

The Hokage stepped forward, tipping his hat slightly, "And now I will begin the explanation of the final round."

"About time." Tsumo muttered and crossed his arms.

"In the final round," The Hokage continued, "You will be putting your combat skills on display, you'll demonstrate the power and control you all achieved through your respective disciplines, accordingly the final battles will commenced one month from now."

"Wait we aren't going to do it right now?" Naruto asked.

"This is to provide a suitable period of preparation," The Hokage explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asked.

"Simply this, in addition to announcing the combatants of the final exam to their respective countries we must also take time to send the invitations and prepare for the arrival of other important figures in our country." The Hokage went on, "Not to mention that you kids will need some time to rest up and prepare for the final fights." He added with a small smile.

_This old geezer is right I guess._ Karuko thought.

"So in this time you must figure out how to fight you new enemy," He continued, "Because unlike before you know your opponents and their abilities, so in this time you should learn new abilities because everyone has seen what you can do today, using the same old tired tricks is a sure fire way to lose."

Karuko nodded, _I've got to train harder than ever before to beat this guys..._

"Now to begin winding things up," The Hokage said, "But there is one more matter to attend to first."

"Well get on with it come on lets get this over with already!" Naruto demanded.

"In a calm orderly fashion you will all take a slip of paper from the box Anko is holding," He explained.

"Everyone just stay where you are I'll come to you." Anko cut in and walked towards the genin.

Everyone quickly took a paper as Anko walked by. Once she was finished Ibiki held up a clipboard and pen, "Now from left to right give me your numbers."

"Eight."

"One of course."

"Twelve."

"Five."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Thirteen."

"Eleven."

"Nine."

"Two."

"Four."

"Ten."

"And that means that number three is Sasuke." The Hokage concluded, "Ibiki, show them who is fighting who."

The first exam proctor nodded and held up the paper for them all to see. The genin read the tournament set, the reactions among them were different depending on matches.

Round one: Naruto vs Neji.

Round two: Sasuke vs Gaara.

Round three: Tsumo vs Kankuro.

Round four: Karuko vs Arcelia.

Round five: Ino vs Sakura.

Round six: Shikamaru vs Dosu.

Round seven: Shino vs the winner of round six.

Karuko smirked, _Good, I wouldn't have it any other way._ He shot a sharp glance at Arcelia, she was already looking at him and when their eyes met she looked away quickly, _I won't lose to you this time..._

The Hokage raised an eyebrow as Shikamaru raised his hand, "Yes?"

"So this is a tournament right?" He asked, "That means there is only one winner, so only one of us becomes a chunin?"

"Actually it's quite the contrary," He replied, "There will be several judges including myself overseeing the tournament, they are all from your lands and based on your abilities and prowess in battle they will be the ones to determine who is promoted to chunin, now then... I thank you all for you patience," he added, "Let us adjourn until next month, go home, rest, and train hard for the final exam." With that the Hokage disappeared in a burst of smoke.

After he disappeared the proctor dismissed everyone. He gave the jonin teachers the exact date and time to be at the arena in the leaf village. After that was taken care of all the genin began to disperse. Tsumo left with Metuza and Armota to find Lucilla before returning home. Arcelia also disappeared with her comrades and Misuke sensei. But Karuko was stuck here until he took care of a very important matter.

"Well let's not waste any time." Ino grinned, "Let's go talk to my father about you training me."


	15. White Fang

**I want to give out a special thanks to all those new reviewers and to wish you all Happy Holidays :D **

**And now, finally, a nice relaxing chapter of just some talking lol all this fighting has been exhausting XD**

* * *

The morning after the preliminaries ended, Karuko was waking up in his bed at the inn. Yugito was already making breakfast and smiled seeing him leave his room. He didn't have his ninja gear on anymore, just a blue shirt and pants. Karuko didn't have his headband on either, so his hair was hanging out in a mess, "You look like you slept well." She stated while setting a plate on the table for him.

"First time since that damn forest exam started." He grunted in response and took his seat.

"I'll bet, so I figure we'll leave after breakfast," She replied and began eating her own food, "We should be able to reach home by the end of the day, then we can start training tomorrow."

Karuko nodded as he ate, "Fine, but I need to make a quick stop first."

"For what?" Yugito raised an eyebrow.

Karuko sighed, deciding there was no point hiding it now, "Well, I sort of promised a friend here in the leaf I would help her train..."

Yugito smirked, "Oh really? It wouldn't happen to be that Ino girl would it?"

He nodded, "Yeah it is, I promised I would if she made it past the preliminaries..."

Yugito shrugged, "Alright then, so you're just going to go pick her up and then meet me at the gate?"

Karuko picked at his food nervously, "Well actually, there is something I may need your help with."

"And that is?"

"Convincing her father to let her go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino and her father were talking while tending to some of the flowers at their shop.

"Please dad," Ino pleaded, "I promise I'll be okay, and when I come back I'll be stronger than ever!"

Inoichi stood there with his arms crossed, "And how do you know that they aren't lying? Just using this as an excuse to capture you and learn about the Yamanaka Clans abilities, like they tried to do years ago with the Hyuga clan."

Ino shook her head, "Karuko wouldn't do that! He's a good guy, he is the son of Kakashi Sensei."

Inoichi went wide eyed, "Wait what?"

"Yeah," Ino nodded, "It's really not my place to tell you the details, but if you don't believe me you can ask him yourself! Or just take a look at him and you'll see that he looks just like him."

He sighed, "Fine fine, I'll talk to him, and the jonin responsible for him," he added before raising an eyebrow, "So you two are friends?"

Ino let out an amused scoff as she picked a few fallen pedals, "I would like to think so, he risked his life for my squad in the second exam."

"Oh really?" He replied, "And why couldn't you just defend yourself?"

"Because those cloud shinobi were seriously strong!" She exclaimed defensively, "And Choji, Shikamaru, and I were exhausted."

"Well what about Karuko's squad? What are they like?"

"He doesn't have one," Ino shrugged, "Other than his sensei Yugito, he has no team members."

"Hmm... That's strange..."

A sudden knock at the door caught their attention, "A little early for customers." Ino said as she walked to the door and opened it, she blinked in surprise when she saw Karuko standing their with Yugito, "Oh hey, you sure are early."

Karuko shrugged, "I figured it would be best to get going soon, so where's your old man?"

"Ahem." Inoichi cleared his throat to catch Karuko's attention, "I'm her old man."

Karuko let out a bit of a nervous laugh, "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Karuko Isuke, this is my sensei." he greeted politely and she stepped in.

"I'm Yugito Nii," She said and extended a hand that Inoichi shook, "So I assume Ino has already brought up the subject of your daughters training?"

Inoichi nodded in response, "Yes we were just talking about it in fact, so what type of training do you plan on putting her through?"

Yugito shook her head, "I have nothing to do with this, Karuko is the one training her."

"He's just a student himself," Inoichi scoffed, "How if she going to learn anything from a kid?"

"DAD!" Ino exclaimed.

"I could probably teach you a thing or two." Karuko challenged with a scowl.

"Is that so?" Inoichi replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Karuko said as he took a step closer, "The last person that underestimated me ended up with broken ribs." he added, remembering his match with Temari.

"We'll see about that." Inoichi smirked and suddenly planted his hand firmly on Karuko's head, "Ninja Art; Mind Reading Jutsu!"

"Hey what are you-" Before Yugito could stop him Ino got in the way.

"Just hang on, believe it or not this is how my dad will learn to trust him." She explained.

Inoichi stood within Karuko's subconscious as the memories flew by. He began looking over everything starting from a week before the chunin exams started. He saw Karuko's last mission before being chosen to partake in the exams, he saw the last conversation he had with his mother and the truth about Kakashi and Karuko's relation. It fast forwarded to the day he arrived in the village, his fight with Naruto and first meeting with Kakashi, followed by talking to his friends before kicking in their flower shop door and meeting Ino.

After that passed it went to the first exam, when he met Sasuke Uchiha, and then the test of cheating. Once that passed the memories took him into the forest of death. He watched as Karuko spent days evading the many other squads that were targeting him because he had no team. Inoichi had to admit that Karuko was definitely an above average genin, and he was shocked to see the battle that took place between Karuko and the other squad of cloud ninjas.

Skipping ahead to the ending of the exam, he saw Karuko sitting in the hospital bed and talking with Kakashi. The two seemed to be getting along at least, after that it jumped to his confrontation with Arcelia in the cafeteria and then to the preliminaries. He watched Karuko's battle with the sand ninja and was surprised by his quick thinking and bold strategy. Inoichi was especially surprised by the change in chakra nature achieved at such a young age.

He watched as Karuko vowed to take down Arcelia, completely unphased by what she had done to Ten Ten. A small smirk broke across Inoichi's face when he saw that Karuko and Arcelia were going to be fighting during the third exam. He pulled his hand back and released the jutsu.

Karuko stumbled back against the wall and fell on his butt panting, "What... The hell..." he managed.

Inoichi looked down at him and extended a hand, "Apologies, but I needed to make sure you were being honest." he smiled and pulled him up.

"So you trust me now?" Karuko asked.

"Yes," Inoichi nodded, "As long as you keep her safe in the Land of Lightning you may take her to train."

Ino fist pumped, "YES! I am going to destroy Sakura now!" She declared eagerly before running to go pack.

Karuko nervously scratched the back of his head, "Right... Well, she'll only be gone for a week or two, I have my own training to do anyways." he shrugged.

"I understand," Inoichi replied, "Where will she be staying?"

Karuko shrugged, "Good question."

Yugito sweat dropped, "You really haven't planned too far ahead have you?"

"Well truth be told I never thought we'd make it this far."

* * *

Karuko was waiting at the north gate, Yugito had left early so she could let the Raikage know that a leaf shinobi would be in the Cloud Village so no one would bother her over security. Ino said she would be there after packing some stuff up, but that was almost an hour ago. Karuko sighed and leaned against the gate, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Nice to see you sulking again." Came the amused tone of Kakashi as he appeared beside him.

Karuko rolled his eyes, "I need to get going and Ino is taking forever."

"Well it's probably good that she did, or else I wouldn't be able to give you this until next month." He replied and held out a wrapped package, it was about a foot long and very thin.

"What is that?" Karuko asked as he took it.

"A gift, a family heirloom that I thought might serve you well if you learn how to use it..." Kakashi said a bit solemnly, his eyes downcast.

Karuko raised an eyebrow and unwrapped it, "A sword?" he blinked as he looked over the small blade.

"A tanto, to be specific," Kakashi corrected, "It belonged to my father, The White Fang of the Leaf."

Karuko went wide eyed, almost dropping the blade, "W-What... Y-Your father was..." he trailed off in shock, he had heard stories before, about the legend who's stories overshadowed those of the legendary sannin.

Kakashi nodded, "That's right, your grandfather was the White Fang, and this was his saber."

Karuko suddenly held out the blade, "I can't except this," he said shaking his head, "I have done nothing to earn this."

Kakashi waved him off, "Keep it, I haven't used it sense it was broken... I just had it reforged as a keepsake, and I figured you need something to bring to the final exam."

Karuko looked at the blade, "This sword... It feels strange in my hand..." He couldn't explain it, the feeling of his own energy coursing through the blade.

"Swing it."

"What?"

"Swing the blade, you'll understand." Kakashi told him as he watched.

Karuko looked at him confused before he swung the blade in an arc over his head. He went wide eyed as a trail of white light followed behind in the air all the way back to the blades edge, "What was that?" he asked amazed.

"The name of that sword is the White Light Chakra Sabre," Kakashi explained, "When you hold it, your own chakra will be channeled through the edge, making it even sharper and deadlier than any normal blade, this was part of your grandfathers legend."

"Wow..." Was all Karuko managed, he took the sabres sheath and slid the blade away, "This thing is amazing..." He looked up at Kakashi, not sure what to say.

Kakashi smiled and planted his hand atop Karuko's head, ruffling his hair, "It's right that you should get a chance to wield it, I know you still aren't exactly happy that I'm your father, but I want you to know that I'm proud of what a respectable young shinobi you've become, I wish I could have been there for you... But now all I can offer is words, and the sabre."

Karuko's eyes were downcast, Kakashi's words hurt, he knew it was wrong for him to still hate him. And now, Kakashi giving him a precious family heirloom to a shinobi from a rival nation...

A single tear dripped from his chin, "Thanks..." He managed to say past the lump in his throat. He brought up an arm and wiped away the tears building up and looked up at him, "I won't let you down."

Kakashi nodded, "You never could." Before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

As he left, Karuko sighed and looked at the sheathed blade, it came with a strap so he tied it on around his chest with the sheathed blade resting across his left shoulder. He knew what he would be focusing his training on now, kenjutsu, precision, and speed.

_I'm going to beat Arcelia at her own game._ He thought with a small grin.

"Hey Karuko!"

His head snapped around, he saw Ino rushing over to him with a large bag on her back, "About time, you ready?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yeah let's get going, I can't wait to see the Cloud Village, and to start my training."

"Then let's get going."

With that the two left the Leaf Village. Starting the trip that would take them to the Cloud Village, where Karuko would start his training for the chunin exams, and where he would be training Ino.

It was going to be a long month for Karuko.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the feelsy moment between Karuko and Kakashi XD **

**Now before everyone attacks me for bringing back the White Fang, I just think that it was really stupid that the blade could break so easily especially after everything it probably went through with Sakumo. **

**Anyways, I may not be able to put up another chapter until after Christmas, so again...**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS :D**


	16. The Training Begins

**Just as a warning, do not expect much fighting in the next chapter or two. Because I need a bit of a break from writing fights before I start the final exam lol**

* * *

After a full day of walking the pair arrived at the entrance to the Cloud Village. Karuko had stayed quiet most of the trip, occasionally taking out his new weapon and looking it over, admiring the fine craftsmanship. Ino talked a lot... Like much more than Karuko had thought possible, like so much that at one point he thought of turning the blade on her.

But now they were walking through the gates, entering the land of plateaus and cliff side buildings that lined the stone pillars. The gate guards didn't say anything, it seemed that Yugito's earlier arrival had been a good idea.

"Whew, that was a long trip," Ino sighed in relief, "So where too now? Are we gonna start training soon?"

"Tomorrow," Karuko rolled his eyes, "It's almost nightfall, and I need to rest." He yawned and stretched.

"Alright then, where am I staying?" Ino asked, "I need to know where to drop my stuff." She added as they walked further into the village.

"The guest room in my house," Karuko replied casually, "It's this way." He said while taking a set of stairs upwards.

After a short walk later they reached the door into Karuko's house. He didn't knock, just walked in and slipped off his shoes, "Nice place." Ino commented politely, she didn't really mean it though, the layout of the Cloud Village was strange to her but she thought it better not to offend.

Karuko ignored her, "Mom I'm home!" He called out.

"Oh, Karuko you're home." Suyuke smiled as she stepped out of the hall, "Who is this?" she asked confused, noticing the leaf headband on her waist.

"I'm Ino," She introduced herself, "Your son volunteered to train me before the final exam."

Karuko rolled his eyes, "More like I _was_ volunteered." he grumbled.

"Well a friend of Karuko's is a friend of mine," Suyuke laughed lightly, "I'm almost done with dinner, you got here right on time."

"Alright, I'm going to take Ino to the guest room," Karuko said almost pushing Ino down the hall, "We'll be back out in a sec."

"But we don't have a..." Suyuke trailed off confused as he left.

Karuko opened the door to the mostly empty room with a simple bed and clothing cabinet, "The dresser has some of my stuff in it, but you can just put your stuff wherever." he shrugged, "Bathroom is across the hall." he added before stepped out and heading back to the kitchen.

Once he was there he took a seat on the couch and kicked back to relax, "Long day?" His mother asked.

"You have no idea." Karuko replied.

"So should I get you a blanket for the couch?" Suyuke asked knowingly.

"That would be nice, but let's wait until later."

"Small bathroom." Ino commented as she walked out, she had changed out of her ninja gear into a simple pair of blue pants and orange shirt with a flower on the front.

"Sorry, I guess they just build bathrooms bigger in the Leaf," Suyuke replied, "Well dinner is ready if you two are hungry."

Karuko got up and stretched, her turned around and saw only two plates on the table. He understood that maybe his mother hadn't prepared enough food and that they probably didn't have much food to make at all, "You two go ahead and get to know each other," Karuko sighed and headed out the door, "I'm going for a walk." He added and closed the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Ino asked tilting her head.

Suyuke frowned before taking her seat, "Oh it's nothing," She lied, "He usually does that, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

* * *

Karuko walked to the plateau above his house and took a seat on the edge, "This is going to be rough month." he sighed. There was a small flicker of movement beside him and he turned his head slightly, "And what do you want?"

"I wanted to convey a warning," Arcelia said calmly, "I am leaving to begin my training now... And I wish to warn you, that it would be in your best interesting to surrender the match."

Karuko scoffed and stood up, "I made a promise that I was going to beat you," he said and turned his glare at her, "I plan on keeping that promise."

"Karuko we both know that you cannot defeat me in combat," She replied, not in a smug or arrogant tone, but in an honest and calm one, "You are a fine shinobi and I would not wish to harm you."

Karuko rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine, you should get to training, because when the third exam rolls around I'm going to take you down." he promised.

Arcelia shook her head and began walking away, "You are weak... Confidence and daring will only get you so far." she said before disappearing once more.

As she disappeared Karuko scowled and started walking, taking a stroll through the village to take his mind off things.

* * *

"Congratulations son," The hulking form of the Raikage grinned and patted Tsumo on the back, "I knew you'd make it to the final exam, no one can stop you when it comes to a fight."

Tsumo laughed, "Thanks dad, I'm glad you think so... But I'm going to need to do more training, a lot more training."

A raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because there were a lot of really skilled ninja there, and I'm going to have to fight them in the finals." He explained.

The Raikage smirked and nodded, "Well then, we start training tomorrow."

* * *

Arcelia appeared again at her usual training ground. A cave within one of the mountain sides that was filled reflective crystals. Misuke stood nearby watching closely, "Alright, it is time to begin."

Arcelia nodded and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and twisted her hand over the seal on her stomach. Suddenly her eyes turned feral and she smirked wickedly at Misuke, "Ah, time for another round sensei?"

Misuke smirked and drew a long sword off her back, "It is, you need more training before the final exams."

"Training?" Arcelia questioned with a psychotic laugh, "No, you die NOW!"

* * *

The next day Karuko was walking with Ino to the place they would be training. A large stone mountaintop a ways outside the village, it was the place he used to come with Yugito to train. Once they reached the top he turned towards Ino, "Now tell me, what is it you are looking to learn?"

Ino didn't hesitate, "I want to become a stronger shinobi."

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "But do you even know what that means?"

Ino blinked, "Uh... Well I guess it would mean that I learn more powerful jutsu and become stronger."

Karuko sighed and shook his head, "Okay, well obviously we've got a lot of ground to cover..." He began pacing back and forth, "Okay, I'll tell you what my sensei Yugito, and my mother told me."

"And what is that?"

"That the true strength of a shinobi cannot be realized until they have protected someone precious to them," He quoted in a matter of fact tone, "That's how I became strong, learned to be bold and brave to win and to protect others."

Ino blinked as she remember what happened during the battle in the forest of death, she had wondered what would make a kid risk losing his hand for people he barely knew, "So that's it? Just protect someone I care about?"

"Well I suppose that's only half of it," Karuko scratched the back of his head, "You still need to train, which is why we're here." He suddenly pulled a kunai out of his bag, "Are you prepared to begin?"

Ino caught his meaning and nodded, drawing her kunai, "Of course."

Karuko smirked, "Your objective is to plant a scratch on my face, if you can do that I will teach you some taijutsu."

Ino nodded, "Right, you better get ready Karuko!" She was about to charged when he held up a hand.

"Wait," He reached into the backpack he had brought and pulled out four sets of weighted belts, "Put these on your wrists and ankles."

"What?!" Ino exclaimed, "How am I supposed to fight you if I'm weighted down?"

"Oh just shut up and do it," Karuko rolled his eyes and threw the weights, they crashed into the ground hard, leaving a few cracks in the stone, "Each one weighs about fifty pounds."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT YOU WHILE WEARING AN EXTRA TWO HUNDRED POUNDS!?"

Karuko unplugged his ears once the vocal onslaught had subsided, "If you do this, I can guarantee that you will be faster and stronger than Sakura."

Ino hesitated for a moment, that was the reason she came here after all "... Okay..." She started strapping on the weights, "Let's go." She got into her fighting stance, she was a bit shaky from the extra weight.

Karuko chuckled, "Alright, attack me."

* * *

"We're done here," Karuko said putting away his weapon, "Leave the weights, we'll continue tomorrow." he ordered.

"S-Sure thing..." Ino panted, she was exhausted, after five hours straight of attempting to catch Karuko she was barely able to move. She slowly undid the weights from her legs and wrists, dropping them on the ground before attempting to stand back up but to no avail.

Karuko sighed, "I suppose you expect me to carry you?"

Ino blushed lightly, "N-No I can go myself!" She asserted before attempting to stand but just ended up falling flat on her face.

Karuko shook his head before grabbing her arm and pulling it over his shoulder, "Alright, I'd like to get home some time today." he grunted and started carrying her on his back.

"There's still a few hours of daylight?" Ino asked, "We could do more training..."

Karuko rolled his eyes, "How are you supposed to train when you can't even move?" He questioned sharply, "Besides, I have my own training to start."

Ino sighed, "Fine..."

Once they arrived home Karuko laid Ino in her bedroom and walked back out to talk with his mom, "Hey, I'm about to head out and start my training."

Suyuke scoffed, "Oh no you're not, you still need to eat."

"I'll be fine."

"That hell you will!" She snapped, "I know you didn't eat anything yesterday!"

Karuko waved her off, "You cooked for two, so someone didn't need to eat."

"Karuko," She slammed her hands down on the counter top, "How do you expect to become a powerful shinobi if you starve!?"

"I'll be fine!" His voice rising in frustration.

"You are the only thing bringing money into this house! If you won't let me get a job then you at least need to let me take care of you!" She asserted, "Now you are going to sit down and have dinner with your friend Ino, I'll just head off to bed early..."

"No way is that happening," Karuko growled, "Out of the question, you need the food more than anyone!"

Suyuke was about to shout back at him when she suddenly felt faint. Her breathing heavied and her skin began to pale, she fell back into a kitchen chair breathing heavily, trying to calm herself.

Karuko noticed her situation and immediately ran to the medicine cabinet, "Dammit dammit dammit..." He fumbled through the few bottles of medicine they had until he came across a nearly empty bottle, it only had a few pills left inside. Karuko grabbed one and rushed over to her, "Hurry up and take it." He ordered.

Suyuke swallowed the pill and slowly her breathing steadied, "Thank... You..." She panted.

Karuko sighed in relief and took a seat across from her, "You should go get rest... I'll cook you some dinner..." He decided that going to train right now might not be the best idea.

"You... Don't need... To do that..."

"It's okay," Karuko replied quickly, "I can train tomorrow..."

Suyuke nodded before her eyes shifted to the bottle, "We're almost... Out..."

"It's okay... I'll be making a lot more money once I'm a chunin," Karuko assured, "Just a little bit longer mom, and we'll be okay."

She smiled faintly in response, "I know you can do it Karuko..."

Without a word he pulled one of her arms over his shoulder and helped Suyuke to her bedroom, laying her in bed and getting some water for her before heading back out to the kitchen. He got out a few pots and began boiling some vegetables.

_I have to win... _He thought to himself while chopping a few carrots and tossing them in, _I can't... She can't, afford my failure..._

He suddenly slipped with the knife, the edge sliding across his palm and cutting it slightly. He cursed before turning and heading for the bathroom to wash it out.

"I thought you were going to train?" Ino stated from her spot on the bed across the hall from the bathroom.

"I'm making dinner," He replied monotonously, "It'll be ready shortly..."

Ino managed to sit up and leaned against the wall, "What happened?"

"I slipped and cut my hand." Karuko replied as he finished washing the wound.

"That's not what I meant..." She muttered, making Karuko stop in his tracks.

"..."

"Is she sick?"

"None of your business." Karuko replied sharply.

"Look if you have your own problems to deal with I'll head home." She scoffed.

Karuko shook his head, "Whatever, if you want to quit go ahead." He said harshly and looked her in the eyes, she flinched under his piercing gaze. She could see his eyes were filled with stress, frustration, and... Helplessness?

Ino hesitated for a moment, "Okay... I'm sorry it isn't my place to ask personal questions... Do you need any help cooking?"

"No." He said before heading back out to the kitchen. It only took him another twenty minutes to finish cooking and took a bowl of the vegetable stew to both Ino and his mother. Once that was finished up he started cleaning, his stomach growling as he did so.

_Dammit... I haven't eaten anything in two days..._ He sighed as he finished up cleaning.

After that was finished up Karuko headed to check on his mother. He saw she was sound asleep with the empty bowl beside her bed which he grabbed and placed in the sink before stepping outside. Karuko took a moment to enjoy the setting the sun on the mountainsides before climbing up to the roof to sit.

"Sup Karuko?" Tsumo asked while walking up beside him, "I was on my way home from training and saw you climbing up."

"So you decided that you needed to talk?" He raised an eyebrow.

Tsumo shrugged, "Well usually you only sit up here when you've got something bothering you."

Karuko rolled his eyes, "I'm fine."

Tsumo nudged him, "Come on tough guy, even you aren't made of stone, I can tell you're under stress right now."

"Whatever."

"It's your mother isn't it." It wasn't a question.

Karuko remained silent for a few minutes before sighing, "Yeah... We can't afford more medicine and we're almost out..."

"Hey don't worry about it I can ask my dad if he can-"

"I don't need a hand out!" Karuko snapped, clenching his fists tightly, "She's too proud to accept it anyways... I just need to pass these exams, once I'm a chunin I can take on higher rank missions and make more money."

Tsumo raised his hands defensively, "Alright alright, I can see you're too stubborn to accept help... But what happens if you don't pass?"

"... That isn't an option."

"Hmm... So uh," Tsumo decided it might be a good idea to change the subject, "How did the first day of training Ino go?"

Karuko sighed and shook his head, "Well she's determined, but I don't know if she can handle it..."

"Well aside from that I was wondering what exactly you're going to do for training?" Tsumo asked.

Karuko hid a faint smirk, "I've got a plan for that." He said as he stood up slowly, "I need to go talk to someone tomorrow."

"And who is that?"

"Sorry bud, but if I told you it would ruin the surprise," He patted Tsumo on the back as he stood, "Thanks for stopping by, I needed to vent a bit."

"No problem," He grinned, "I'll see you later, we should go out for curi some time soon it's been awhile."

Karuko nodded, "Yeah sure, but you're paying." he chuckled as he hopped off the roof. He had been feeling pretty frustrated just a few minutes ago, but for some reason talking with that big guy always put him in a good mood.

* * *

The second day of training Ino went by fast. She had still be sore from the first day so she could only keep it up for a few hours. Once Karuko had carried her back to the house he decided that it was time for his own training to begin as well. He strapped the White Light Chakra Blade to his back and headed for the sacred home of Kumogakure's most respected shinobi aside from the Raikage.

He walked up the steps slowly until he noticed the figure standing inside, writing something in his small notebook. Karuko approached quietly until he was only a few feet away.

"What's up little man? You come by to hear my sweet jam?" He asked in his usual rythmic tone.

Karuko shook his head before holding out the blade his father had given him and bowing to his knees, "Master Killer B, could you please train me in the ways of kenjutsu?"

* * *

**lol that's right kids Karuko is getting trained by Killer B XD can't wait to see how this turns out in the exams.**

**On another note, writing scenes with the Raikage are going to be difficult because his name is A, (Although I've seen it spelled Ay as well) so if you think it would be easier to understand the scenes with him if I called him Ay, or A, or just The Raikage, let me know please :D**


	17. Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry that I'm skipping most of the training but I dont want to spoil anything before the fights**

**And sorry I only edited like half of this chapter XD**

* * *

Three weeks had passed in the Cloud Village, the time of the third exam was nearing fast and things were getting busy around the village. Many people were getting ready to leave for the leaf so they could see their shinobi in action. And also, preparations were being made for who would be looking after the village in the Raikage's absence.

"I still do not believe it is a good idea for you to go lord Raikage." The snow white haired Darui stated from his post beside the Raikage's desk.

"Nonsense," He scoffed, "My son will be battling there, I must be in attendance," A reasoned, "Besides, both the Kazekage and Hokage will be in attendance, it would be an insult if I decided not to go."

"Very well," Darui nodded, "It's your choice, but who will defend the village?"

"Why, Killer B of course."

* * *

Karuko fell back on his butt, panting heavily and covered in small cuts. He looked up at Killer B who was holding two of his seven swords, and had a grin on his face, "You picked up the moves quick, I always knew you were slick." He complimented while extending a hand.

Karuko accepted the hand gratefully and pulled himself up, "Thank you Lord B, that is high praise from one so mighty as you."

B laughed and held out a fist, "Well congrats little man, bump it."

Karuko grinned and bumped fists with him, "Thanks again, I guess this is the end of my training with you for now at least... I'll be heading back to the Leaf in a few days for the Third Exam so I'm gonna rest up."

B nodded and sheathed his blades, "Sounds like a plan little man," he rhymed naturally, "Whenever you think you're good to go, I got more tricks to show."

"I'll keep that in mind." Karuko replied and sheathed the white light chakra blade, he offered a small bow to Master B before leaving the temple. He had been visiting the temple every day for the past three weeks whenever he could. His progress was slow at first because he had to train Ino as well, but because she left a week ago he was able to focus all his time into training.

Of course he was still a far cry from being anywhere near as skilled as B, but he managed to pick up the skills he wanted, and managed to learn some kenjutsu as well. As Karuko walked he noticed a few of the villagers watching him, muttering things to each other.

"I hear he's been training with Lord B."

"He's just a genin though."

"Yeah and look at how cut up he is."

"He couldn't have been able to keep up with Lord B."

"Bah, foolish, all of you." An old man scoffed as Karuko passed them, "You see the look in his eyes? That wasn't the look of a defeated boy." The old man smirked as he watched Karuko heading towards home.

As Karuko reached the door he heard talking inside. He had no idea that his mother would have any visitors, he wondered who it was so he leaned against the door with his ear to it.

"I'm still shocked you decided to show up here." He heard his mother say.

"Well I had some free time after finishing up with training my pupil..." Karuko went wide eyed as he heard the voice of Kakashi, "The Hokage was nice enough to give me a few days of leave."

"I'm glad you came... I was worried that things might have gone badly between you and Karuko because he didn't say anything about it when he got back."

"He didn't?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow before tilting his head towards the door, "I'll have to ask why." he suddenly disappeared into the ground. Karuko didn't see him disappear, just heard Kakashi go silent. But suddenly he felt a pull on his ankles, "Earth style head hunter jutsu!"

Karuko yelped as he was pulled into the ground, buried up to his neck. He struggled for a moment before glaring at the smug Kakashi above him, "This is so not cool."

Suyuke opened the door and laughed, "Now you know you shouldn't be eavesdropping Karuko." She teased.

Karuko growled, "Oh shut up, let me out!" he demanded.

Kakashi planted his foot on Karuko's head, "Now now, that's no way to talk to your mother."

"When I get out of here you are so dead." Karuko warned as he managed to put his hands together beneath the earth.

"Well until you apologize for eavesdropping you aren't going anywhere." Suyuke decided.

"Maybe we'll go get dinner in the mean time," Kakashi suggested, "My treat Suyuke?"

She smiled with a small blush, "That sounds fun, I'll go change." She said before stepping back inside.

As the door closed Karuko glared at Kakashi, "So you gonna let me out?"

"You gonna apologize?"

"I hate you so much right now."

"I'm sure you do," Kakashi chuckled and suddenly realized all the cuts covering Karuko's face and down his neck, "Geez looks like someone put you through a cheese grater."

Karuko rolled his eyes, "I just finished my training."

"Looks like it was pretty rough."

"Well everything worth doing is."

Kakashi shrugged, "Fair enough."

The door opened again and Suyuke stepped out. She had changed from her plain around the house clothes to a blue summer dress, the skirt going just past her knees and her hair brushed out to full length which went almost down to her waist.

Kakashi blinked, "Wow."

Suyuke blushed at his staring, "S-So uh, let's get going?"

"R-Right," Kakashi stammered and started walking off beside her, "I spotted a nice looking restaurant on my way into town."

As they walked off Karuko struggled and tried to get out, "When I get out of here you are so dead!"

* * *

Suyuke laughed as Kakashi finished recounting one of his recent adventures with his squad of genin, "That Naruto sure sounds stubborn." They had been seated for a short while and the food was just arriving.

"He is," Kakashi nodded, "But he is also an incredibly talented ninja."

"Sounds like it," Suyuke replied and took her first bite, "So, how exactly did Karuko do during the preliminaries?" She asked curiously, not having heard much from him about it.

Kakashi pulled down his mask to eat, a few of the women in the room staring in awe, "Well, he has acquired a change in chakra nature, and he managed to win with some clever thinking and a bold move."

"Yeah Yugito mentioned he was developing a change early," Suyuke replied, trying not to stare at Kakashi's handsome face like the other women, "But what do you mean by a bold move?"

"After the match I took him to the medical ward, it was a close match, so I asked him just how much chakra he had left," Kakashi explained, "His reply was, enough."

Suyuke laughed, "And here I thought my son wasn't the risk taking type." She said sarcastically.

"He takes after you in everything but appearance." Kakashi replied with a chuckle.

"Is that a compliment?" She joked, earning a laugh from Kakashi.

"It is, but all jokes aside, he has turned into a fine young shinobi," Kakashi said proudly, "You should be proud."

Suyuke let out a small sigh, "I am, but mostly I worry about him..."

Kakashi shrugged, "Well I suppose having a shinobi for a son is cause for worry, he is putting his life on the line."

She shook her head, "I'm okay with that... I'm worried about him because well... As I'm sure you could tell, we don't exactly live in the best of conditions."

Kakashi tilted his head down, "Yeah, I noticed... And I also noticed the bottle of medication on the counter... I know that Karuko isn't the one who's sick."

"But because I'm sick I can't provide... And he thinks he has to take care of me, that is why I worry." She explained, "He's skipped more than one meal to make sure I kept healthy..."

Kakashi reached across the table and placed his hand atop hers, "Only one more reason to be proud of him," He said with a faint smile, "Most kids in a situation like his could turn out a lot worse."

Suyuke let out a short laugh and blushed, "Oh Kakashi, you always did know what to say."

"Well that special eye of mine can see a lot of things." Kakashi joked, trying to remove the tension so Suyuke could relax.

"Oh trust me I remember that much," She replied with a suggestive smirk. Kakashi's face turned dark red and he sweatdropped, making her laugh, "I knew it, you're still a perv."

Kakashi laughed nervously, "I am not."

"Yeah right," She scoffed, "I bet you still read those love books." She teased, making Kakashi's face go even darker red, "Oh my gosh you do don't you!" She accused.

"HEY!" Both their heads turned for moment to see the dirt covered Karuko standing their, "You are so dead." He said with a glare at Kakashi.

_Oh thank goodness he showed up when he did._ Kakashi thought with a sigh or relief, "Didn't I leave you in a hole?" he asked casually.

Karuko scowled, "Yeah, but I managed to get my hands together and busted out with some lightning style."

"Very clever of you," Kakashi complimented and looked back at Suyuke, "I hate to say it but I think this date is about to get interrupted."

Suyuke blushed furiously, "D-Date?"

"Come on Kakashi!" Karuko growled, "Let's take this outside, I wouldn't wanna ruin this place."

Kakashi stood up and chuckled, "Sure sure, whatever you say." As he followed Karuko outside.

One of the waiters looked at Suyuke, "Um... Aren't you going to stop them?"

She sighed contently and shook her head, "Actually I think this might be the bonding they need."

* * *

Karuko let Kakashi out to an empty plateau just a short distance from the restaurant. It wasn't very big but he had sparred here with friends before, so it would do just fine for this.

"Alright Karuko," Kakashi began as he stretched, "I know my pupil is ready for the exam, now I need to see if you are."

"Oh you'll more than that." Karuko smirked, _Dammit I left the blade at home, guess I can't show any of my new tricks yet..._

"I'll let you make the first move." Kakashi offered.

"If you say so." Karuko shrugged and pulled out a kunai, "You ready to get beat down old man?"

Kakashi pulled out a book and began to read, "We'll see... You are pretty good, you might even be able to hit me if I don't pay attention."

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh come on Karuko I would never do that." He replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Alright smartass," Karuko growled and began making hand signs, "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" he launched three large balls of flame towards Kakashi.

"This old trick?" Kakashi questioned as he easily dodged them, "You can do better than that." He taunted.

"Oh I'll show you better!" He started making hand signs and charged forward.

"A frontal attack? Seems you're getting a bit reckless."

"Reckless or clever?" Karuko replied sharply as slapped his hand onto the ground mid run, "Summoning Jutsu!"

"What!?" Kakashi went wide eyed as a long scaly body emerged from the earth beneath him and began coiling around his legs, "I didn't know you could summon something this big..." He commented while looking at the long, ten foot serpent that eyed him over, it's wings spread around him.

"Karuko?" It grunted eyeing down Kakashi, "Hmm... That was a long nap..."

"Hey Seshikyu," Karuko called, "I'm over here you lazy lizard."

The serpent tilted his head towards Karuko, "Oh... Now I see," he looked back at Kakashi, "So this your old man I take it?"

"That's him."

Seshikyu looked at the book Kakashi was holding then back at Karuko, "I think he is a pervert."

Kakashi's face turned red and he attempted to stuff the book back in his bag, "Okay okay, I guess I should actually take you seriously now." He said defensively.

Karuko snickered, "I can't believe mom was right about that."

_Oh great,_ Kakashi sighed, _My son thinks I'm a pervert..._

"Hey Kakashi!" Suddenly Karuko punched him across the jaw, knocking him out of Seshikyu's clutches, "You should pay more attention." He smirked.

Kakashi landed on the ground and looked up at Karuko in confusion, _That's not right... Even if I wasn't paying attention I should have seen that punch coming..._

"Right of course," Kakashi replied casually while getting up and dusting off, "I obviously can't let my guard down."

"That's right you can't," Karuko said smugly before he disappeared, making Kakashi go wide eyed, "My training was all about speed and precision!" A swift kick to Kakashi's ribs made him double over.

Before Karuko could attack again Kakashi jumped back into a defensive position against the edge of the plateau, "You're definitely faster than before... I can't imagine what intense training you went through." He reached up and grabbed his head band, "I guess I should step it up." He pulled up the headband revealing his sharingan.

_What the heck is that?_ Karuko wondered, _Some kind of ocular jutsu... Well I'll just avoid his eyes._

Karuko disappeared again, he ran down the side of the plateau and came up behind Kakashi. He aimed a jab at the back of his head but just before it hit, Kakashi turned and knocked the hand aside just before spinning and kicking Karuko to the side.

"No way," Karuko exclaimed as he got up, "How could you have detected me?"

Kakashi pointed to his red eye, "This is a special eye as I'm sure you can tell, it allows me to see chakra flow and you leave a heck of a trail when moving that fast."

Karuko scowled, "Alright so you can see me moving fast," He shrugged before smirking, "But did you forget that I wasn't the only enemy you have here?"

From above Kakashi, Seshikyu dove down at high speed, his mouth opened and arcs of lightning were jumping between his sharp teeth. Just before he could launch it though, Kakashi jumped up and kicked him hard in the jaw, "Actually, I didn't, but that was a good try."

"Ow, that hurt." Seshikyu growled and lashed out with his tail.

Kakashi used his forearm to block the strike, just as he did so though, Karuko appeared behind him and aimed his kunai for his fathers lower back. But right before it could it mark, Kakashi grabbed Seshikyu by the tail and swung him right into Karuko. The two crashed into the top of the pillar in a tangled mess.

"Your dad is tough." Seshikyu commented while unwrapping himself and spread his wings, his claws gripping the stones.

Karuko got up with a grunt, "Oh shut up."

"So you ready to give up?" Kakashi asked smugly from the other side of the plateau.

"Not even close!" Karuko declared as he started standing back up. But before he could get back up fully a sharp pain shot through his knees and he fell back down.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

Karuko clenched his throbbing knee and shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine."

Seshikyu rolled his eyes, "This was you last day of training with Master B wasn't it?"

_Oh yeah, _Kakashi remembered, _He was just getting back from that when he arrived at the house... _The cuts and holes all over Karuko's body were still there, though none on any vital spots.

"Well I suppose that's it for today." Kakashi sighed and pulled down the headband over his eye.

"What are you talking about? I can still take you." Karuko scoffed, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't help but push himself harder right now.

Kakashi walked up to him and grabbed his hand, helping pull him up, "I'm taking you back to your house, then I'm finishing my dinner with Suyuke, we can spar when you're at one hundred percent." He smiled.

Karuko rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Kakashi helped Karuko get home, the boy walked in silence throughout the time, _Hmm... Karuko was that fast, and he was already exhausted... He might be even better than I was at his age... I guess I'll see during the finals._

* * *

**Yay new chapter :D **

**Anyways, I'm not sure if anyone is still having this problem. But I would like to clear up the serpent thing. THEY ARE NOT SNAKES! lol sorry but I got like four PMs from people that read the first chapter with a serpent (First Exam) saying that the word serpent makes them think they're snakes, like Orochimaru's. They are more dragon like, they have a snaky body, two arms, wings, and a head that is similar to a dragon, just more angular and with horse. Anyways, glad you're all enjoying :D I appreciate all the support and positive reviews**


	18. Byakugan Versus Shadow Clone Jutsu

The arrival at the Leaf Village had Karuko tense. It was the day of the final exam and he would be fighting one of the most powerful genin he knew. On top of that, the eyes of the entire Leaf Village would be on him, and the eyes of the Raikage.

_I can't afford to lose here..._ He thought as he walked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Suyuke asked as they walked towards the arena, "You look troubled."

Karuko sighed, "I guess I'm just nervous... If I don't become a chunin-"

"You'll win," She cut him off with a stern look, "My son is too good to lose, I know that much."

Karuko looked at her for a moment before smiling faintly, "Thanks mom..."

She grinned and planted her hand on his head, messing with his hair, "No problem Karuko."

"Hey Karuko!" Tsumo called from the arena entrance, "Come on the exams are going to start soon!"

Karuko nodded, "Alright I'll be there soon," he replied before turning to his mother, "You okay to find a seat by yourself?"

Suyuke smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine, you go ahead with your friends."

Karuko turned and walked over to Tsumo while Suyuke headed up the stairs to the civilian seating area, "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Well everyone is gathering in the middle of the arena before we start," Tsumo explained, "Metuza and Lucilla are watching in the stands, same with Toza and Sakuta."

"Hmm, guess even punks like them want to support their team mate." Karuko shrugged as they walked in.

Ahead of them was a line of the other genin, Karuko saw Arcelia was their in full armor. All of it was of course, covered with her summoning symbols. Karuko figured she wouldn't be holding back at all today.

"Hey wait a second..." Tsumo muttered as they joined the line up, "Sasuke is missing."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said from their right, "I'm fighting Dosu, but he's missing too..."

"Hey," The voice of the jonin in front of them cut in sharply, "Quit your talking, and present yourself proudly to the spectators."

It was then that Karuko looked up and realized just how many people were watching them, all the voices and cheers coming from around the arena was almost deafening, "Whoa..." Was all he could think to say.

"You guys are the heroes of this final competition." The jonin added. Karuko noticed that the proctor from the preliminaries was nowhere to be seen but decided not to say anything, figuring they just had a new proctor for this part of the exam.

* * *

"He may already be in Orochimaru's hands," One of the Hokage's bodyguards said quietly, "And if that is the case, we may never find him..."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the Raikage was walking in with his two bodyguards, Darui and C. He overheard what they were saying and raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen looked at the Raikage with a blank expression, "Of course not, come have a seat Lord Raikage, the exam will begin soon." He offered the Raikage a seat with a smile.

"Hmm, nothing wrong huh?" The Raikage questioned while taking a seat, "Well I guess I just imagined hearing your bodyguard mention Orochimaru..."

The Hokage was about to reply when he looked past the Raikage and smiled, "Ah I see you made it," He said enthusiastically, "Good to see you Lord Kazekage."

A turned and looked at the Kazekage and gave a respectful nod, "Glad to see you could make it."

"Of course," The Kazekage replied while taking his seat between Hiruzen and A, "I wouldn't want to miss the chance to see our villages next generation in action."

"True enough," The Hokage replied with a nod, "It will be interesting to see who takes up the mantle of shinobi in the future."

The Raikage kept his eyes on the field as the two other Kage talked. There was something off about this place, a sense of foreboding loomed over the arena and it seemed to be emanating from the Kazekage.

* * *

Karuko was beginning to grow impatient when he noticed the Hokage standing up in the booth, "Welcome all, and our deepest thanks to all those who have come to the village hidden in the leaves for this years chunin selection." He announced enthusiastically, "We have come to the final round to see the final twelve compete, we ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed!"

His voice was followed by a series of applause from the spectators. Karuko smirked beneath his mask and looked at Tsumo, "This is going to be a fun day isn't it?"

Tsumo chuckled, "Oh I'm sure we'll have gotten our fill of combat before it's over."

The new proctor reached into his vest and pulled out a paper, "Before we begin, there has been a slight change in the match ups but his one is final so look it over."

Karuko looked at the paper and blinked, "Dosu has been completely removed... And my match got bumped up."

The new paper read the matches as follows.

Round One, Naruto vs Neji.

Round Two, Tsumo vs Kankuro.

Round Three, Karuko vs Arcelia.

Round Four, Sasuke vs Gaara.

Round Five, Ino vs Sakura.

Round Six, Shino vs Shikamaru.

"Hmm wonder why they pushed back Sasuke's match." Tsumo muttered.

Shikamaru sighed, "It should be obvious, Sasuke is the only Uchiha left in the village so they want to see just how far the prodigy has come..." He turned his head and looked around the arena, "Yeah, I bet most of the people that came from around the Land of Fire are just here for that, what a drag."

"Well I'll show them a real fight when it's my turn." Tsumo declared and slammed a fist into his open palm.

Arcelia watched them talking, her eyes were locked on the weapon that was strapped on Karuko's back. Being the blade master she had trained herself to be, she had studied all kinds of powerful weapons and many legendary blades carried by powerful shinobi.

_It is impossible that Karuko could have obtained the White Light Chakra Blade... It was supposedly destroyed on a mission during the second great war._ She reasoned in her mind.

_Well maybe it's just an ordinary tanto and you're exaggerating._ Her darker half replied with a scoff.

_... Perhaps..._

"Alright with that out of the way we'll proceed with the first match." The proctor announced, "Naruto and Neji, you two stay down here, the rest of you head up to the waiting area."

Karuko nodded and started walking with the others towards the stairs that led to the waiting area for the other genin. He noticed Ino was being more quiet than usual, and so was Sakura... In fact they looked like they were trying to stay as far away from each other as possible. Karuko sighed and walked a little slower so he was with Ino at the back of the group.

"Alright what's the problem?"

"What?" Ino blinked, not noticing he had approached her.

"You've had the same gloomy, nervous look ever since you got here." He shrugged.

Ino sighed, "I guess I'm just nervous about fighting Sakura..."

"You think you can't win?"

"No, not after all that training you gave me." Ino waved him off.

"Then what is it?"

Ino hesitated, "Well... We used to be friends... Best friends."

Karuko blinked, "Huh... Well what happened?" The others were in the waiting area but the two of them had stopped just below the stairs.

She shook her head, "That doesn't really matter now I guess... But looking back, it was pretty stupid," She smiled faintly at the ground, "But now we have to actually fight each other in these exams..."

"Maybe you should try talking to her," Karuko shrugged and took a step up the stairs, "From the looks of things she doesn't feel too good about this either."

Ino looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "You really think just talking will settle the rivalry between us?"

Karuko shook his head, "No not really, but having a rival is a good thing, gives you a reason to push yourself... But rivals can be friends too." He added and started climbing the stairs.

"... Is that why you push yourself? Because you're friends with the Raikage's son?" She asked curiously, making Karuko stop.

He took a breath before answering, "No... I push myself because the person I care about can't afford my failure." He said grimly before stepping into the waiting area for the genin.

Ino thought over what he said and remembered the argument she heard between Karuko and his mother. At that moment she realized just how stupid she was and almost banged her head against the wall, _I can't believe I didn't realize it when I was there... _She thought and sighed heavily. It only just now occurred to her that Karuko was poor and he was trying so hard for the sake of his sick mother, _I really owe him one..._

* * *

Down in the arena Naruto was just getting up after narrowly dodging an attack from Neji. The strike had only been centimeters off from hitting his chakra point, "That was too close." He muttered while getting up.

"Hmm I missed." Neji said.

_I need to be more careful,_ Naruto thought, _If I get too close he can turn off my chakra, I'll have to fight him from a distance._

"Do you understand now?" Neji asked, "You have no way of beating me."

Naruto suddenly smirked, "Get real, I was just checking you out that's all," He said confidently, "But now that we're warmed up I can get started." He put his hands together, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly four more Naruto's appeared around him.

"That's using your head Naruto." Sakura commented as she watched, "Keep him confused."

_Shadow clones?_ Neji thought and took a defensive stance, _Very clever, he's even distributed his chakra evenly among them so I cannot tell the real from the fakes._

"No matter," Neji said smugly, "You can't hide for long."

"Ha," All the Naruto's scoffed, "Well we'll just see about that!"

"Well if you're going to attack then come on." Neji scowled impatiently.

"Hey." One of the Naruto's smirked.

"Don't ever."

"Ever."

"And I mean ever!"

"Count me out."

Four of the five Naruto's charged, kunais in hand. Neji jumped up, springing off the shoulders of the first two before grabbing the wrist of two that were attempting to stab him and throwing them aside. He turned just in time to see another Naruto swinging a kick upwards towards his jaw and leaned back just enough to dodge it but made it appear that he had been struck.

"Not bad but let's see you do that again!" Naruto growled and his clones attacked once more. Two taking the right and left flanks of Neji and charging.

The Hyuga jumped into the air spinning. His legs lashed out at the attackers, kicking one in the jaw and other atop his skull. Making both clones disperse from existence.

"Come on!" Another clone shouted and attempted to stab Neji from behind but he simply turned and planted his palm firmly in the clones chest, sending him flying at the last clone and making them both disappear.

The Hyuga turned to the real Naruto with a sneer, "You thought you could be Hokage? Absurd, never." He scoffed, "These eyes of mine show me many things, one thing they've shown me is that peoples limitations are set, fixed and unchangeable, only a fool tries to go against his destiny."

Naruto clenched his fists tightly, teeth clenched together as well, "A fool huh? Not this crap again, who are you to judge what a person can or can't be?"

"Do you think that anyone can be Hokage?" Neji asked condescendingly, "That all it takes is a little hard work? Think of all the shinobi in the Leaf and how few of them ever become a Hokage, they were born for it, it was their destiny... You cannot change your destiny, each person is given their own path to follow and they must follow it obediently... There is only one destiny we all share, and that is death."

Karuko scratched the back of his head, "This guy needs to lighten up..."

Naruto growled, "Yeah well you can think that way if you want," He put his hands together, "People are always telling me I should just give up but that's not gonna happen! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly thirty Naruto clones appeared in the arena around Neji.

Neji looked around, "I guess I'll have to convince you." He smirked.

"You can't stop me, I will become Hokage!"


	19. A Failure's True Power

On the road outside the Hidden Leaf Village Yugito was running fast, "Oh man, I can't believe I might miss Karuko's match." She huffed as she ran.

Unfortunately Yugito had been forced to help deal with the final security measures in the Cloud Village before being allowed to leave. As a result it looked like she wouldn't make it to the arena on time.

_Okay, he said that his match was number four, and the exams started at noon which was just a few minutes ago,_ She went over in her head, _That means I might be able to catch his match... I hope Tsumo can drag his out for a bit..._

She was only a few miles away from the city when suddenly she caught a strange scent and she stopped dead in her tracks, "That smells like a large camp..." She muttered and looked off in the direction of the smell, "But why would the leaf village have a camp of shinobi this close instead of inside the walls?..."

Getting a bad feeling, Yugito decided to investigate.

* * *

Naruto and his clones were getting picked off one by one. Any time a clone attempted to attack Neji he countered and beat the clone until it disappeared. The numbers were wearing thin and Neji didn't appear to be getting tired at all.

"Come on Naruto," Karuko muttered as he watched, "You have to realize this isn't going to work..."

"This is ridiculous," One of the clones panted, "We aren't even getting close to this guy!"

Neji smirked, "You think you hide like that?" he suddenly began rushing a clone that was further back from the rest, "Conjure up all the clones you want but I can still see you!" He lashed out and struck Naruto right in the heart, "You've been keeping out of range for fear of me striking you chakra points, the more the others attack the more you stand out... And now it's over."

The clones around them started to disperse, but then suddenly Naruto smirked, "Oh yeah? And I told you not to count me out." And then the Naruto that Neji had struck poofed from existence.

"What?!" Neji gasped and turned around, in the air behind him was Naruto and one of his clones coming in fast, _He held back one of his clones... To deceive me! To lure me into a trap!_

"You think I'm too scared to attack you myself!?" Naruto shouted, "Well think again!" Naruto swung hard and his fist made contact with Neji's face.

But instead of stumbling back Neji didn't move. In fact the punch had stopped just before reaching him, and just as Naruto began to pull back a burst of chakra was unleashed in a dome like shape that sent Naruto flying into the air.

"W-What the heck was that?" Naruto panted while picking himself up.

"This is the end for you," Neji stated and took a deep breath, "You're in range, and you cannot escape my eight trigrams."

* * *

Yugito was hidden within the leaves atop a tree as she looked down at the camp below. It was filled with many sound and sand shinobi, and they all looked like they were getting ready for battle. She frowned as the realization of what might be going on entered her mind.

_I must get to the Leaf Village and warn the Hokage..._ She decided and turned to get moving, but just as she did a kunai flew towards her face, she leaned back and just barely dodge it, only receiving a small cut on her cheek.

"I see we've got a nosy cloud ninja," Said one of the sound shinobi was he twirled a kunai on his finger, "We'll have to get rid of you."

Yugito scowled and stood up, "I'd like to see you try." She challenged.

The man chuckled as ten more shinobi appeared in the trees around her, "I think we've got this under control, unless of course you're willing to help us deal with the Leaf Village."

"W-What!?"

"That's right," He nodded, "Today we plan to wipe the Leaf Village from the face of this world, then we shall claim the land of fire as our own and grow even stronger, this the Lord Kazekage has promised."

Yugito clenched her fist, "I would never assist in something that could start another war!"

"Suit yourself," He shrugged and readied his kunai, "Then you die here."

Yugito dropped into her fighting stance and suddenly long razor sharp claws extended from her hands, _Sorry Karuko, but it looks like I might not get to see your match..._

The sound shinobi that had been running his mouth attacked, he jumped at her with his kunai in hand. Yugito raised her hand and caught the kunai between her sharp claws before twisting hard to the right, breaking the man wrist with a sick snap. Just as he cried out in pain she plunged other hand into his chest, killing him quickly.

As the other shinobi gasped in shock, she pulled her hand out and let the body fall to the ground, "Who's next?"

* * *

"Gentle fist art," Neji said as he dropped into a stance, "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms." Before Naruto could get out of range, Neji attacked. Rushing forward and spinning, he began the assault, "Eight Trigrams, two palms! Four palms!" He struck Naruto all over, blocking every chakra point, "Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two palms!" He began striking the final points, "SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" The last strike sent Naruto flying back, landing on the ground hard and not moving.

The proctor walked closer to the two of them, "Hmm, looks like it's over..."

Karuko was clenching the metal railing right next to Tsumo who had just about crushed it entirely, "Come on Naruto... You can't lose to a jerk like him... Show him what a failure can do..." In a way, Karuko sympathized with Naruto. In his younger days, before Karuko became a genin, he was treated like trash by a lot of the kids in his class because he lived in poverty. In fact if his mother hadn't been a former jonin they wouldn't have even accepted him into the academy at all.

Back in the arena, Naruto was struggling to stand up. Neji looked down at him with a scowl, "I have blocked all sixty four of your chakra points," He stated, "You're lucky to still be breathing." As Naruto struggled Neji smirked, "It must be frustrating, to realize that all your dreams are impossible to reach... You thought you could succeed with hard work alone," He shook his head, "What a fool."

Ino facepalmed, "What a fool, I almost thought he could win!"

Karuko shook his head, "No, it isn't over yet, Naruto can still win this!"

On the ground, Naruto was slowly getting up, "N-No way... I'm not gonna lose..."

Neji went wide eyed as Naruto stood up, "Impossible... How could he..."

"I told you... I just don't know when to give up..."

* * *

"Wind Style, Air Scythe!"

"Fire Style, Mouse Hairball!" Yugito countered, and loosed a small blue ball of fire as she jumped back into the air. Just before colliding with the wind scythe it burst apart into six more fireballs that all flew towards the enemy. Yugito hissed in pain as the wind blade hit her lower calf, cutting it open.

"Oh please no!" He cried before catching fire when the attacks struck. The blue flames engulfed his body and he fell to the grounds before along with the other six bodies of the enemy shinobi.

"You guys still wanna play this game?" Yugito asked, panting slightly. She had received a few smaller injuries along her arms and ended up wasting more chakra than she had wanted to in such a short time.

"Come on we need to fall back to one of the other camps and bring reinforcements!" One of the shinobi ordered.

"Right let's move!" The others agreed before dashing off.

Yugito tried to chase after them but her leg throbbed in pain, "Dammit," She hissed, "Fine, if I can't chase them then I need to get to the leaf village." She panted and started moving. The cuts along her arms were healing slowly, the one on her leg though, would take much more time.

_I have to warn them..._

* * *

Neji was just retying the band around his head after showing Naruto the curse mark and telling him of the Hyuga Clans history of hatred. Naruto stood panting, holding his side in pain from the fury Neji had unleashed on him.

"Okay..." He started, "So your father was killed a long time ago, and I know it wasn't fair, and maybe you're upset about that, I understand... But that's got nothing to do with destiny, if you think I'm buying that you're wrong."

"You will never understand." Neji replied as he activated the byakugan once more. He rushed forward and struck Naruto in the center of his chest with an open palm. The attack knocked Naruto off his feet and back onto the ground.

With that Neji turned away, assuming the match was over, "W-Wait!" Naruto managed to say as he stood up again, "Don't walk away from me... I'm not done yet, I don't quit and I don't go back on my word... That's my nindo my ninja way."

Neji smirked, "I've heard that one before." He said, remembering his match with Hinata.

"If you really believe in all this destiny crap than why are you the one walking away!?" Naruto demanded.

Neji's smirked turned to a sharp glare, "You impudent little brat, why waste my breath explaining it to you? We are all given a destiny at birth, and we must follow it obediently... You have no idea what it's like to be branded with a mark that sets you apart from everyone!" He growled and pointed a finger at Naruto, "A mark that can never be wiped away!"

Naruto panted, his eyes downcast, memories of his childhood flashing through his mind and the pain of being alone and mistreated because of the demon sealed inside him, "Oh yeah... I know what that's like..." He looked up at Neji with a smirk, "Well big deal, who cares?"

Neji growled, "You worthless little..."

"Man... You think you've got troubles?" Naruto asked with a short painful laugh, "Well I've got news for you Neji you're not the only special one around here... Did you ever think that Hinata is suffering just as much as you are? It's not her fault her father was born first! And yet you resent her for it, treat her like trash and all she wanted was your respect... Even though it almost killed her!" He glared at Neji, "And what was that all about huh? I thought it was your destiny to protect the main family not to beat it to a bloody pulp! After all you said about destiny, you don't really believe in it either do you!?"

"You go Naruto," Karuko smirked as he watched, "Take that Hyuga punk down a couple notches."

Neji took a deep breath and sneered, "I have blocked all sixty four of your chakra points, how do you plan to keep fighting when you can't use any chakra?" he activated the byakugan once more, "It's fitting you sympathize with Hinata because you're about to share her fate!"

"Oh really?" Naruto scoffed, "You think that byakugan sees everything! Well guess what I'm taking you down!" He declared.

_Easier said than done,_ Naruto thought while panting, _I haven't felt this drained since my training with the pervy sage... Wait a minute that's it!_ Naruto went wide eyed as he remember the second source of chakra he had inside him, he put his hands together to try and draw out some chakra, _Come on you stupid fox..._

"That won't work," Neji smirked, "I don't see why you're even trying."

Naruto looked at Neji, he could slowly feel the power growing inside him, "Because people called me a failure... I'll prove them wrong!"

Suddenly a small gust picked up around Naruto, stones lifted off the ground as he drew energy from the fox. Orange flickers of chakra began to appear in the air around him and his wounds began to heal.

_Impossible,_ Neji thought as he saw the strange chakra starting to flow through Naruto, _Where is this power coming from!?_

Up in the Kage's post the Raikage smirked faintly, "Seems Kumo isn't the only village with shinobi able to harnass the power of their beasts."

The Hokage went wide eyed as he watched, "But when... When did he learn to control this power?..."

"Naruto..." Karuko muttered in shock, the waves of lashing chakra around him grew in intensity.

With his power restored, Naruto was ready to end this, "Here it goes..."

_Incredible!_ Neji thought, bracing himself against the winds, _Twisting energy! It's like his chakra is alive... Or is it even chakra at all?..._

A thick coating of orange chakra settled around Naruto's body and clenched his fist tightly. Then, he disappeared in a flicker of movement. Neji went wide eyed and looked around for him, suddenly he turned and saw Naruto appear in the air behind him throwing several shuriken.

"Rotation!" Neji activated his signature move and deflected the weapons as well as caught a few out of the air, and pulled a few extra from his bag. Naruto hit the wall and launched himself off of it right at Neji, "TAKE THIS!" Neji threw the shuriken wave at Naruto but before they could hit, he disappeared again with his extreme speed.

_He's faster than before,_ Neji realized, _What is going on here!?_

He suddenly caught movement with his byakugan and narrowly dodged a punch from Naruto that just barely grazed his cheek. Both of them jumped back and drew a kunai before throwing them at the same time.

The two weapons clashed off each other and flew in opposite direction. At this moment both of the shinobi charged, grabbing one of the rebounding kunai and jumping at each other, their weapons clashing before they landed across from one another.

"Okay you," Naruto smirked confidently at Neji, "So I hear you like close combat huh?" He charged, the ground behind Naruto was ripped up from the sheer force of his chakra. All Naruto's anger towards Neji was about to be unleashed, the smug Hyuga's words rang in his head. All the talk about being destined to be a failure, "IT MAY BE THE HYUGA WAY TO CAVE INTO DESTINY BUT IT'S NOT MINE!" He shouted, "IF YOU THINK IT'S FUTILE TO FIGHT THEN DON'T, JUST STAND THEIR AND TAKE IT!"

Neji went wide eyed as Naruto neared, _Quickly I must use my rotation!_

"I'll change the way of the Hyuga clan!" Naruto declared as their weapons clashed, Neji activated his rotation at the same time, "AFTER I BECOME HOKAGE!" Was the last thing heard before a massive explosion filled the arena.

Everyone in the stands watched in shock as the dust began to settle, the proctor himself watched from a distance, _Man that kid has gone some crazy chakra... I doubt that Hyuga kid could-_

His train of thought was stopped as he saw Neji standing up, but Naruto had yet to rise. He walked over to Naruto and looked down at him panting, "This is reality... You don't change because you try hard, you're a failure... This match is over."

Suddenly a cracking noise from below drew Neji's attention. He looked down just in time to see a fist coming up from the earth and slamming into his jaw hard, uppercutting him into the air, blood flying from his mouth in the process.

Neji landed on his back and Naruto stood over him panting, "I-I... Can't move." Neji managed. In the hole Naruto was laying in the body disappeared.

"A shadow clone!?" Tsumo exclaimed in shock.

"He never stopped planning..." Karuko sighed in relief with a smile, "Even as he was getting pounded into the ground he never lost faith in his ability to win."

"The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki." The proctor declared. The response from the crowd was thunderous applause.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura cried in joy.

"YEAH!" Tsumo roared, the intense match had gotten him even more pumped up for his fight that was supposed to be next.

Karuko chuckled and patted him on the back, "Good luck buddy."


	20. Dancing Blades

**WooHoo Chapter 20! I sort of consider this a bit of a milestone lol also I hope you enjoy the small sneak peak at Tsumo's fighting abilities and just to be clear, Tsumo is the strongest genin from the cloud.**

**And on a side note... HAPPY NEW YEAR**

* * *

The applause began to die down as Naruto left the arena and went back up to the waiting area. Neji was carried off on a stretcher and taken to the Leaf Hospital for treatment. Karuko greeted Naruto when he returned, "Hey nice job Naruto." he complimented.

Naruto bashfully laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, it was a tough match but I had everything under control the whole time." He lied.

Beside Karuko, Tsumo was practically bouncing on his heels in anticipation, "Yes! MY TURN!"

Karuko tilted his head towards him, "Oh yeah... You gotta fight that freaky puppet guy." He said and looked at Kankuro, who was standing beside Gaara at the other end of the railing with a nervous look, "He seems a bit nervous."

Kankuro shot a sideways glance at Tsumo, _Oh crap... I know I can't take that guy he was able to keep up with Gaara when we fought in the forest!_ He thought with growing worry, _And on top of that, I don't want to reveal my puppets new mechanisms to the enemy before out plans come to fruition..._

"Kankuro and Tsumo, please step down to so we may continue." The proctor called out while casually grinding a pick between his teeth.

_Oh man, I'm out of time!_ Kankuro went wide eyed and turned his head towards Tsumo who was eyeing him down seriously.

_***FlashBack***_

Deep in the forest of death, Team Gaara was watching over a small team of cloud ninja. There were only two of them, Temari figured one might of have been killed or lost, or maybe just doing some recon. But at the moment they were just sitting around a small fire talking, the girl and the boy wearing a cloak.

"Alright we'll take them quickly and search their stuff for the scroll." Temari decided and readied her fan.

"Right." Kankuro nodded, "Gaara you just stay here, no need to exert yourself." He added, in truth he just didn't feel like watching another blood bath.

Gaara's eyes shifted to the left of them, past Temari, "Take them if you can." He said coldly.

Temari smirked, "Oh we will, those two are done for."

Gaara took a short breath and closed his eyes, "Just don't forget about the one behind you." Kankuro and Temari went wide eyed.

"You know I don't like when people prey on my friends." Tsumo said as he towered over the two from behind.

Thinking fast, Temari spun around, swinging her fan in an attempt to strike him. But before the blow could even get close, Tsumo raised his forearm and blocked it without even flinching.

"You'll have to do better than that." Tsumo scoffed and pushed the fan away before planting his foot against her stomach and kicking her from the tree branch hard.

"Temari!" Kankuro gasped and before trying to release the Crow. Unfortunately he didn't even get close before Tsumo cracked him hard across the jaw. He was sent flying and hit a tree hard before passing out.

Kankuro woke up a few moments later, Temari was standing over him and they appeared to be on the ground taking cover behind a large root, "Good you're awake." She sighed in relief.

"What happened?" He asked sitting up, "Where's Gaara?"

Temari pointed over the root and Kankuro turned his head to look before going letting out an exasperated gasp. The entire forest within fifty feet had been utterly destroyed. Trees were knocked over and craters riddled the ground, in the center of it all was Gaara and Tsumo.

"They've been at it for almost twenty minutes." Temari explained, "Apparently that kid is the son of the Raikage, and Gaara really wanted to fight him..."

Kankuro looked past the two combatants and saw that Tsumo's team members were taking cover at the other edge of the battle area, "This guy has been taking Gaara on the whole time? He barely has a scratch on him!"

Temari shook her head, "No, they've actually been pounding each other pretty good, that behemoth is fast... Very fast and powerful, his lightning jutsu is... Scary..."

"What do you mean scary?" Kankuro asked confused.

Temari hesitated, as if she hadn't believed what she saw with her own eyes, "Gaara has managed to get him in the sand coffin two times... Both times he escaped by unleashing lightning from every part of his body and form a full body shield of electricity..."

"Impossible no one can survive the sand coffin!" Kankuro shouted in disbelief.

"Well he did Kankuro! And the sand armor is making Gaara tired I can see it," She argued, "We need to get out of here before he accidentally let's that thing out!"

Kankuro looked at Gaara and nodded slowly, "Alright let's move, we'll grab Gaara and go..."

_***End Of Flashback***_

Kankuro didn't need to think about it much, he sighed and raised his hand, "Hey Proctor, I'm withdrawing..."

"WHAT!?" Tsumo exclaimed in frustration, "OH COME ON I WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE!" And the people of the arena also wanted a good fight, as realization of his withdrawal reached them, all noise turned to an uproar of boos and complaints.

"If that's your decision so be it," The proctor shrugged, "The winner of the match is Tsumo by default."

"This is so lame!" Tsumo groaned in annoyance and sank against the wall.

Up in the Kage's booth the Raikage was sitting with his arms crossed, "Pathetic sand shinobi, refuses to even step into the ring with my boy." he grumbled.

The Hokage chuckled when the Kazekage shot the Raikage a scowl, "Now now everyone let's remain civil."

"We will now proceed with the third match," The proctor called out, "I need Karuko and Arcelia, in the ring now."

Karuko took a deep breath, "Time to show everyone what I've learned..." He jumped the edge of the rail and walked towards the arena center. Arcelia appeared in front of him a second later, "Geez, you could walk down here you know?" he said casually.

Arcelia looked at him calmly and one of her swords appeared out of thin air, "Proctor... May we begin?" She asked monotonously.

"I don't see why not." He shrugged and stepped back slowly.

The moment he gave the word, Arcelia attacked. She rushed Karuko with impressive speed and aimed her swing for his exposed flank. But Karuko was equally fast, raising his forearm, all her blade hit was his metal bracer. The flash of sparks made Karuko blink and in that split second Arcelia disappeared.

"You've gotten faster." Karuko stated as he drew a kunai, "I guess it's too be expected." He suddenly spun around and threw his kunai, just as Arcelia appeared, she went wide eyed and dodged the attack just barely, "But so have I."

Arcelia looked at him, still surprised by his ability to predict her attack. She summoned another blade, "You appear to have become quite capable." She noted, "But I am going to end this now," She dropped into her stance and charged.

Karuko pulled out a second kunai and rushed her as well, "Come on show me what you've got!"

The two clashed, Arcelia held her blades in an X shape and pressed hard against the kunai Karuko was blocking her with, _Impossible... He predicted I would use forward cross strike... _

Karuko suddenly spun sideways, Arcelia had been pushing so hard against him that the moment he was out of the way she stumbled forward. Karuko took that chance and attacked her from behind. He kicked her hard in the center of her lower back making her stumbled forward again. She spun around quickly, attempted to slash his neck during the turn but he leaned back just far enough to dodge it.

_How could he have seen that coming!?_ She demanded, _Karuko couldn't have learned kenjutsu style in a month unless he had a blade master! And Yugito Nii is no blade master..._

Karuko leaned forward before Arcelia could block and punched her in the jaw hard. The force sent her off her feet but she managed to back flip and land steadily. She scowled at Karuko and wiped a bit of blood from her lip, "You... You've found a master haven't you?"

Karuko hid a faint smirk beneath his mask, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do not try to hide the truth from me," She argued calmly, "That weapon across your back is the White Light Chakra Blade is it not? The weapon carried by the White Fang of the Leaf..."

"Maybe..."

Up in the kage's booth the Hokage went wide eyed, "What? But that weapon was destroyed..." A small smile graced his lips, "Oh Kakashi, you've got some faith in your boy to trust him with that..."

"Why not use it?"

"What?"

"You have yet to draw the blade," Arcelia stated, "It is a powerful weapon and you've clearly been training to use kenjutsu style, so why haven't you drawn it yet?"

Karuko sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Well, the truth is... I'm positive that the moment I use this weapon... You'll lose the match."

"A bold assumption." She scoffed, her other half was just begging to wipe that calm look off his face, "But why don't you want to end this match quickly?"

Karuko looked her right in the eyes sharply, "Because when I beat you, I want it to sting, so when you go down I want to make sure that you've used every bit of power that you have... So you know that even at your strongest you couldn't defeat me."

_Oh please let me kill him!_ The other half begged, _I promise I won't attack anyone else I just wanna take him down!_

_... No..._ She replied hesitantly and raised her blade, "Then you will fail." She said coldly.

Karuko threw his kunai aside, "Prove it."

The Raikage watched the fight carefully, _Be careful Karuko... It isn't a good idea to taunt a caged lion..._

Arcelia rushed forward, "Kenjutsu Art; Twin Fangs!" She started jabbing forward with each blade, attempting to stab at Karuko's sides. He was prepared however, he weaved in between her stabs and only just barely avoided getting cut. In the middle of the attack flurry he uppercut her hard, so hard that the swords flew from her hands and her hair bun was undone as the senbon holding it together came loose.

Arcelia did another flip in the air to recover and before she hit the ground she grabbed the loose senbon, "Ninja Art; Shadow Senbon Jutsu!" She threw the two long needles but in mid air they began to multiply until there were almost fifty raining down on Karuko.

"That's what I'm talking about," Karuko smirked and rolled backwards, the senbon stuck into the ground after him, "You aren't hesitating like you did before!" He made a few quick hand signs, "Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu!" he fired one large ball of flames towards her in the air.

Arcelia ran some of her blood across her chest plate and suddenly a large round shield appeared in her hand. She raised it and easily blocked the fire as she landed on the ground, "There is no reason to now." She replied and summoned a lance before charging, using the shield as cover from any attacks.

"Come on a frontal attack won't stop me." Karuko scoffed and held out his arm, lightning began to flicker up and down his forearm, "Lighting Hammer!" he charged forward at Arcelia, in the center of the arena they collided.

A cry of pain came from Arcelia as Karuko's lightning hammer smashed into her shield, the force of the attack caused her arm to break behind the shield and she flew back onto the ground. Karuko stopped a few feet away, his arm started to leak blood, on impact, Arcelia's lance had torn into the outer edge of his shoulder.

"Well it seems you're finished." Karuko stated, "You can't fight with a broken arm."

"I won't have too." She replied and suddenly her body began to melt into dirt.

"A clone?!" Karuko gasped and turned around fast.

"Kenjutsu Art; Executioners Edge!"

Karuko was only just barely fast enough, he leaned with the blade of the massive ax she had summoned. Blood flew from his chest as it cut a diagonal line through his shirt and leather straps. He only just managed to land on his feet, panting.

The White Light Chakra Blade landed in between them.

"That was too close." He muttered, holding a hand over his bloody chest.

In the waiting area Tsumo watched nervously, "Come on Karuko you should have seen that coming..."

"How did she pull that one off?" Naruto asked confused.

"It was when she used her shield to block the attack," Came the voice of a new arrival to the waiting booth, Naruto turned and saw Kakashi and Sasuke standing their, "She landed right in front of that hole in the ground, she must have hid their and sent her earth clone to attack."

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed and grinned at Sasuke, "And Sasuke, you guys finally made it."

The Uchiha nodded and walked forward, "Sorry we're late," he reached the edge of the railing and looked into the arena, "But let's save the talk for after this match..."

Karuko laughed nervously, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were just trying to kill me."

Arcelia lowered her ax and suddenly a feral smirk spread across her face, "You could say that..." She ran her tongue across the edge and tasted his blood.

Karuko raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry did you flip the switch from calm to insane when I wasn't looking?"

The Raikage clenched the edge of his seat, _Oh no... She's let that thing take control... Sorry Karuko, but your match just got a lot harder..._

"Oh I'm not the person you know," She giggled insanely, "You could say that Arcelia has stepped away for a moment."

Karuko narrowed his eyes, "I see..." _Is this what Yugito was talking about when she mentioned Arcelia being dangerous?_ He wondered. His eyes drifted to the White Light Chakra Blade, _I need to end this..._

"Oh you want your sword now huh?" Arcelia asked with a sneer, "What you finally scared?"

Karuko smirked, "Not at all, now it's fun." He made a run for his sword, _If I don't get that blade I'm done for!_

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Arcelia roared and threw her massive ax with incredible strength and speed.

Karuko was just about to reach the blade but it looked like the ax would beat him to it. In the waiting area Ino went wide eyed, "KARUKO!"


	21. White Fang Reborn

Karuko made a run for his sword, _If I don't get that blade I'm done for!_

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Arcelia roared and threw her massive ax with incredible strength and speed.

Karuko was just about to reach the blade but it looked like the ax would beat him to it. In the waiting area Ino went wide eyed, "KARUKO!"

Blood and dirt flew into the air as Karuko was hit by the ax blade. Arcelia laughed insanely as she looked down at the bleeding Karuko, "Looks like you aren't as quick as you thought."

Karuko pulled back his hand, blood now pouring from his shoulder, "I suppose not..." He grunted before holding up his weapon, "But I got what I wanted." He smirked.

Arcelia growled in anger, grabbing the handle of her weapon she took a wide swing at Karuko but he jumped back far out of her range, "Get back here you little pest!"

Karuko landed against the wall of the arena and set his blade aside. He took one of the shredded leather straps from his sword holster and tied a torn piece of his shirt over the gash in his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Now that that is taken care of," He sighed in relief and stood up with the blade in hand, he slowly drew it from the sheath and held his glimmering white blade at the ready, "It's about time I end this."

Up in the stands Suyuke went wide eyed, "That look..." She muttered.

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he took a seat beside her, "He isn't joking... Whatever Karuko is about to do, he knows that this match ends now..."

"You think you're so damn tough," Arcelia growled and threw her ax aside, "Well how about I take you down like I did that little shinobi brat!?" She summoned two swords.

Karuko walked forward slowly, "Do you worst."

Arcelia laughed, "YOU DIE NOW!" She took one step forward, "Dance of a thousand blades!" And with that she disappeared.

The arena went silent, Karuko didn't go on guard he just kept walking forward until he stood in the arenas center. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and waited. The silence was agonizing, to the people in the stands it looked like absolutely nothing was happening.

"Incredible." Guy muttered in shock, "His stance is... Flawless..."

"You're right," Kakashi nodded, "I can't see a single open spot."

Ten Ten raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about he is just standing there..."

_There!_ Karuko turned to the left and raised his blade, a sharp clang and flash sparks filled the air as one of Arcelia's swords bounced off the White Light Chakra Blade. Her eyes were wide with shock and before she could snap out of it, Karuko roundhouse kicked her in the chest hard.

"There's just no way." She grunted, holding her chest and backing up slowly. Having dropped a sword on the ground she only held one now.

Karuko kept his eyes level with hers and held up his blade, "I told you it was over once I pulled this out," He said sharply and walked towards her, "You were right, I did find a master, and he's one that Misuke only wishes she could have learned from."

Arcelia went wide eyed, "I-Impossible! You couldn't possibly have been trained by-"

"That's right," Karuko said with a nod, "I received my training from Lord Killer B!"

"WHAT!?" The Raikage shot up in his seat, "That slacker agrees to train Karuko but wouldn't even consider training my son!?"

The Hokage chuckled lightheartedly, "Perhaps he wanted your son to have a worthy rival?"

Arcelia gripped her blade tightly, "It doesn't matter you still can't beat me!" She rushed forward in anger, no technique behind her stance, just pure rage.

Karuko stopped and held the blade ready, "Kenjutsu Art, Revenant Strike!" Karuko moved like a blur, in Arcelia's eyes it looked like he ran right into her blade but it was an illusion created by his movements, almost like a genjutsu. He had really sidestepped her attack and lashed out, his blade stabbing into her right hand with which she held the sword. He pulled it out and jumped back a few feet.

"AAAGGH!" She screamed in pain emanating from the bloody hole through her palm. Arcelia glared daggers at Karuko and grabbed her weapon with the uninjured hand.

"Stop Arcelia," Karuko advised calmly, "This match is over."

"NO!" She cried out and charged, "YOU NEED TO DIE!"

Karuko sighed and used his blade once more. This time inside of a kenjutsu, he simply channeled his chakra along the edge to sharpen it even more. As Arcelia neared, Karuko rushed her as well. The moment they were close enough each one of them struck out with their weapons.

Arcelia watched in horror as her blade shattered into pieces. Karuko pulled back his tanto and cocked back a fist before cracking her hard right across the jaw. The blow flattened her, leaving Arcelia laying on her back and bleeding from her mouth.

Karuko wiped his blade clean before sheathing it, "Sorry Arcelia... But I keep my promises." With that he started walking away from the fight.

"It appears that the winner of this match is Karuko Isuke." The proctor announced. A thunder of applause came from the crowd.

"YEAH GO KARUKO!" Suyuke shouted joyfully, "That's my boy!"

Kakashi watched him walking away a bit somberly, _I can see that wasn't easy for you to do that Karuko... Shattering her pride, and taking down someone that you might have even considered a friend..._

In the waiting area Naruto was jumping for joy, "That was awesome! Karuko kicked that scary ladies butt!"

"Wow Karuko is really something," Sakura commented, "What do you think Ino?"

The blondes face flushed red in seconds, "Y-Yeah he's g-great..."

"NO!"

Karuko stopped, not turning around, "What?"

"I AM NOT DONE YET!" Arcelia shouted as she got up, her legs shaky, she seemed to be out of chakra because instead of summoning a new weapon she grabbed one of Karuko's kunai from the ground and attacked, charging him like a madwoman.

Karuko sighed, "You just don't know when to stay down." He muttered.

"YOU WILL FEAR ME! YOU WILL DIE!" She screamed and lunged at him, trying to stab him in the back.

"Stop the match is over!" The proctor tried to intervene.

Karuko suddenly turned, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled he arm aside before kneeing her in the stomach hard, "You should have stayed down." He said sharply.

Arcelia stumbled back, coughing blood as she tried to regain her breath, "Why... Why can't I make him fear me..." _I don't understand...__  
_

She attempted to attach him again, weakly trying to throw a punch. Before it even got close, Karuko backhanded her hard with his metal bracer. That appeared to be the final blow she could take because Arcelia was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

The proctor sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Crazy kid..." His eyes shifted to Karuko, "Well you won, you should head over to the medical wing to get patched up before the second round starts." He advised.

Karuko nodded, "Thanks, I'll do that."

Karuko turned and headed for the exit, Arcelia was carried away on a stretcher and they started calling down Sasuke and Gaara for their match. Karuko sighed, knowing he would probably miss the match.

* * *

When Karuko reached the medical wing he saw that, aside from the doctors, the only people there were Neji and Arcelia. He was called over to have a seat and they started removing his makeshift bandage to get him fixed. He sighed in relief as they applied their healing ointment to make his injuries heal faster. Once they finished with that they began tying bandages tightly around his shoulder and chest.

"You got lucky kid," The doctor stated, "The way these cuts were angled, it looks like she was trying to cut right through you."

Karuko sighed, "Yeah... That's a bit of an understatement."

His eyes turned to Arcelia, she was awake but not moving in her bed. He thought about going over to talk to her but realized it might just be like throwing salt on her fresh wounds. Karuko sighed and sat back once the doctors finished up with his bandages.

"She's in here." He heard someone say outside. The door opened and to Karuko's surprise, Toza and Sakuta stepped in.

They both shot Karuko a dirty look before heading over to Arcelia, "Hey, good to see you're okay." Toza said with a friendly smile.

Arcelia didn't look at them, her gaze was fixated on the ceiling, "... You both look rather happy..."

"Well why wouldn't we be?" Sakuta asked.

"I lost."

Toza and Sakuta looked at each other before looking at her, "Uh... So?"

"You both wanted me to beat him..."

Toza shrugged, "Eh, you win some you lose some, besides you had him on the ropes there for a little while." He grinned.

"..."

Sakuta patted her shoulder, "Look you may not have won but you beat the crap out of him, and you made it out alive."

Deciding they probably needed their privacy, Karuko got up and left, heading back out to the waiting area for the competitors.

"Is he gone?" Arcelia asked as she heard the door close.

Toza raised an eyebrow, "Uh... Yeah, why?"

Arcelia let out a heavy sigh, "Thank you... Both of you..." She said with a shaky voice.

"S-Sure Arcelia," Sakuta replied a bit confused, "But what for?"

"It's nothing." She said with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

_See, not everyone sees us as only a weapon._ Arcelia told her other half, who was still licking the wounds to her pride.

_Oh shut up... I'm not in the mood._ She replied in a tone that sounded like she'd been crying.

_We'll be okay..._

* * *

**Short chapter I know lol but the next one is when everything starts to go down in the Leaf :3 hang onto your seats kids**


	22. Destruction Of The Hidden Leaf Begins!

**Time for s**t to hit the fan and you all know what I mean :3 **

* * *

Yugito could see the Leaf Village gate ahead. Her vision was getting dim as the blood loss started to take hold over her. If she didn't tell someone what was happening there might be no hope for the Leaf.

The shinobi at the gate noticed her, they both yelled something as they ran towards her but she was too dizzy to hear it. Just as they reached her, she fell to her knees. Yugito only managed to get one word out to them before she passed out.

"Invasion."

* * *

In the Kage booth, the three Lords watched as Sasuke Uchiha tore into Gaara's sand shell with his lightning style. The Hokage was amazed to see how far Sasuke had come, while the Kazekage was eyeing him with an almost hungry glare. The Raikage didn't seem too impressed though, being someone that used Lightning style to a point of mastery this was nothing special to him.

Suddenly a horrible scream of pain came from the dome of sand that Sasuke had his hand buried in. The Raikage frowned slightly, feeling an all too familiar sense of foreboding. He went wide eyed as a long jagged hand pushed Sasuke away from the dome, "What in the name of..."

Just then Misuke arrived on the scene, "Lord Kages I have important news!" She said urgently.

The Raikage raised an eyebrow and turned to her, "Speak Misuke."

"I have just come from the leaf Hospital, apparently the two shinobi found Yugito outside the main gate to the leaf, she was injured very badly," Misuke explained, "Someone attacked her."

The Hokage went wide eyed and stood up as well as the Raikage, "Lord Hokage what is the meaning of this!?" The Raikage demanded, "Your shinobi so eager to fight they attack one of mine on sight?!" Darui and Cee both stood behind the Raikage at the ready, "Misuke get back to the hospital and protect Yugito." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." She nodded and dashed off.

"I assure you Lord Raikage we had nothing to do with this." The Hokage assured, "We must all calm down and figure out what is going on, send word to the Proctor that we are stopping this match." He said to his bodyguard.

"Not so fast, Lord Hokage." The Kazekage interrupted while slowly standing from his seat, "Perhaps we should wait until we know more, before bringing to exam to a complete halt, think of how disappointed the feudal lords will be..."

The Raikage growled and clenched his fists, "Drop the act you fool!" He demanded, "I know you aren't the real Kazekage so take off the mask Snake!"

The Hokage gasped in shock at the Raikage's declaration, "L-Lord Kazekage what are you-

"I know this isn't the Kazekage," The Raikage growled and had his eyes locked on the fake, "We had a meeting a few weeks ago about the exams in private, and he promised to meet me for a cup of sake, and this snake never showed up."

"Hmm... It seems I have miscalculated..." The Kazekage sighed and snapped his fingers. One of his guards suddenly threw out a smoke bomb, blinding them all.

"You will not escape me snake!" The Raikage shouted and made a move for the Kazekage, but out of the smoke flew his two body guards, "OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted in fury as he slammed a fist into each of their stomachs and threw them aside.

The smoke was clearing fast now. The Hokage's bodyguard was laying on the ground with two kunai in his chest, and the Hokage himself was being held by the Kazekage. The old man looked at the Kazekage with a sideways glare, "So it's true then, what the Raikage says."

A shrill laugh erupted from the Kazekage, "The blunt fool seems to be smarter than I thought," He mocked, "But I was sure you would have seen through my disguise Sarutobi Sense."

"Enough of this talk," The Raikage scoffed and walked towards them, "Orochimaru, I am going to break you for what you did to Kumogakure so many years ago." he declared confidently.

"Oh please Lord Raikage," He laughed and pulled off the skin mask he wore, no longer using the disguise of Kazekage and revealing his real white skinned face, "I am not here for you, I simply wish to exact my revenge on the Leaf and take Sasuke."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke... So the sharingan, that is the goal of this invasion."

"That's right Sensei," He whispered with an evil smirk, "Now then, I do believe we need some privacy." He jumped, taking the Hokage with him, to the top of the building.

"Darui, Cee, wait here and let no one get by." The Raikage ordered before following them.

* * *

Karuko looked around confused, he had reached the fighting area to see everyone fallen asleep. He looked down in the arena and saw Sasuke taking off after Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Karuko looked around and saw that the entire stadium was filled with people asleep, much like his friends.

_What is happening here? _He wondered and narrowed his eyes.

Karuko heard the clang of weapons, his eyes darted to the other side of the stadium where he saw Kakashi and Might Guy fighting off two shinobi dressed in Sound Village gear, "Jonin fighting... Is this place under attack?" he muttered confused.

"That's right kid," A sound ninja said as he appeared above him, kunai in hand, "Sorry you Cloud brats got involved." he smirked beneath the mask and came down, to finish him.

Karuko tried to pull out his blade and stop the attack by winced in pain from his earlier injuries. He only just managed to stumble back enough to avoid the slash, but the sound ninja wasn't planning to stop. He charged at Karuko with his kunai aimed at the boys throat.

"Isuke Clan Secret Taijutsu!" Came the last voice he expected to hear right now, "LIGHTNING HAMMER!"

The sound shinobi cried in agony as he was smashed through a wall following a flash of light. In his place stood Suyuke, she was panting heavily and looked down at Karuko, "Are you okay?"

Karuko looked at her in shock and got to his feet, "Mom I... Yeah, yeah I'm alright." he nodded, "What is happening?"

"The Leaf village is being invaded by the Sound and Sand," She summed up, panting still and walking over to Tsumo, "And we're caught right in the middle." She made a hand sign and placed a hand on him, "Release!"

Tsumo gasped as he opened his eyes and sat up straight, "W-Whats going on?" He groaned rubbing his eyes.

"The Leaf is under attack and we're going to help defend it." Karuko stated before his mother could answer.

"Absolutely not," Suyuke said sharply, "We're getting out of here, this is not our battle!"

"But it's my friends battle!" He shouted back, refusing to give ground, "I will not let them fight alone!"

Suyuke took a step back, surprised by the ferocity in her sons voice, "Karuko, please listen," She said calmly, "You haven't seen war, the death, the slaughter... I don't want you to see that." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please."

Karuko brushed her hand aside, "I'm sorry mom, but I vowed to protect my friends no matter the cost, that is my ninja way." he declared adamantly and drew the White Light Chakra Blade, "You need to leave, find Misuke or someone else and get out of here."

Suyuke looked into his eyes for a moment. She could see no doubt in his eyes and a sad smile crossed her face, "Oh Karuko... Please come back safe." she pleaded before giving him a quick hug and taking off down the hall.

"You always manage to say the coolest things," Tsumo chuckled, "Now let's go, I think my dad needs help."

Karuko nodded and the two dashed off towards the Kage's booth.

* * *

The Raikage jumped up after Orochimaru and Hiruzen. Landing on the roof and glaring at the snake, "Release the Hokage so I may kill you." He growled.

"Lord Raikage, if you persist I cannot be held accountable for what happens to you." He smirked wickedly.

"You seem to be counting me out of this," The Hokage scoffed and suddenly threw his elbow back, striking Orochimaru in the stomach and making his grip slip, "You cannot possibly hope to take me down so easily." He said sharply and jumped back, his Hokage Robe flying off and revealing the black battle gear he was wearing beneath it.

Orochimaru recovered and looked at the two, "So I must face two of the Kage? Well that hardly seems fair."

"Not just the Kage, you must deal with us as well!" Came the voice of an ANBU agent, he and his team were rushing up the roof towards them.

"Ah Ah Ah," Orochimaru smirked as his seemingly dead guards split into two and moved, "No interfering."

The four of them took up positions alongside the corners of the roof and began running through fast hand signs. A large wall of darkness rose around the rooftop and trapped the Kages inside with Orochimaru. The sound ninja then prepared to shield themselves from outside attacks as well. They were about to raise their barrier when suddenly two more figures dashed to the scene with incredible speed.

"LARIAT!"

"LIGHTING HAMMER!"

The fat sound ninja with the orange Mohawk howled in pain as he was struck by two powerful lightning taijutsu attacks. He was sent flying back and the barrier came down. He quickly recovered and glared at both Tsumo and Karuko.

"Tsumo!" The Raikage gasped, "What are you doing here!?"

"We came to help you father," He replied, not taking his eyes off the sound ninja, "It's clear they need all four members to raise the barrier based on the formation they took, so we'll keep this guy busy while you deal with that weird guy."

"These cloud ninja are really annoying." The girl with red hair huffed, "Let's take care of them so we can get started."

"Not so fast!" The lead ANBU said and dashed between them, each one of his men charging a different member of the Sound Ninja Four, "That was quick thinking kids, we'll handle the other three while you deal with the big guy."

"Understood," Karuko nodded and readied his blade, "Let's take this guy down Tsumo!"

"Right!" He grabbed Karuko's arm and spun, throwing him towards the fat sound ninja.

"LIGHTNING HAMMER!" He shouted as he slammed into Jirobo, taking him right off the roof and into the streets outside the arena.

Fighting broke out all around the Kage Booths Rooftop, Orochimaru sighed and shook his head. Not liking how things were beginning to go around him, "You Cloud Village fools must complicate everything I see," He looked at the Raikage with a smirk, "Then we'll see how you like it when I kill your precious Raikage."

"I'd like to see you try." The Raikage challenged and threw his coat aside, his two armored bracers being the only armor he wore.

"Oh it isn't me who you'll be fighting," He sneered and put his hands together, "Summoning Jutsu! REANIMATION!" he placed his hands on the ground, the rooftop rumbled and a large stone casket rose from the ground, "The First!" Alongside it another casket began to rise, "The Second!"

And finally a third began to rise in front of them, "I mustn't allow him to raise the Fourth!" He put his hands together and unleashed his own power, forcing the third casket back into the ground.

"Aw too bad," Orochimaru chuckled, "The Fourth won't be joining us today I see, but no matter, the first and second should be enough to handle the pesky Raikage."

"The First and Second?" The Raikage questioned, "Lord Hokage what is he talking about?"

The caskets popped open, answering the Raikage's question. He went wide eyed as he saw both the First and Second Hokage stepping into daylight. "To think you have even come far enough to master that forbidden jutsu." Hiruzen growled, narrowing his eyes at his former pupil.

"Well I had a great teacher." Orochimaru smirked and slapped two seals on the backs of his undead Kage, "Now then, kill the Raikage." He ordered and pointed at the burly man.

"I am sorry Lord Raikage," The First Hokage said as he charged forward, unable to control his movements, "We have no choice." He lashed out and threw a punch that Ay blocked with his forearm before kicking him in the chest to send him back.

"I understand Lord Hokage," He grunted and jumped back to avoid a blast of water from the Second Hokage, "I will end your misery." He declared and grabbed the Second Hokage's arm, spinning and throwing him right into the First, "Hiruzen!" he turned to the Hokage, "I will lead them further away, so you and Orochimaru may have some privacy," He smirked, "Kill him, and let us be done with it." He added before dashing off, both of the Hokage's following close behind.

* * *

"Smashing knee!"

"Move!"

"Tsumo lookout!" Karuko shouted, Tsumo had pushed him out of the way so he could block the oncoming taijutsu attack from Jirobo. The large man had incredible strength that could crush Karuko if he managed to make contact.

A thunderous crash sounded as the two collided. Tsumo sliding back slowly as he held the knee in place, "Take this you fat pig!" He threw Jirobo up into the air, as he came down he spun and kicked him in the stomach hard, sending him through a store wall.

"Nice moves Tsumo," Karuko nodded, panting slightly, "I think you got him."

Tsumo shook his head, "No, this guy is way too strong to be taken down by that... His brute strength alone should be enough to keep him going."

"Great... So what's the plan?" Karuko asked, "Because I can't get close enough to hit him with the Chakra Blade without getting pounded... And his strength is even greater than yours so we can't overpower him."

Tsumo rolled his shoulders and stretched for a second before looking at Karuko, "I think I have an idea." He smirked, "You can do that summoning thing still right?"

Karuko facepalmed, "Not exactly something I'd forget..."

A few minutes later Jirobo emerged from the rubble of the store, rubbing his head, "Damn kid, really starting to get on my nerves." He grumbled and locked onto Tsumo, "Hmm, that white haired brat is gone..." The large shinobi chuckled, "Seems he got the right idea and fled while he could, you should have followed."

"Not a chance," Tsumo scoffed, "I promised I would hold you off, and that's what I plan to do."

"Get real kid you don't stand a chance without help." He laughed arrogantly and charged forward, "Now how about I smash in that pretty face of yours!" He threw a punch forward and Tsumo raised his arms to block.

Another loud crash filled the street as his blow made impact with Tsumo's defence. The younger shinobi wincing as Jirobo pushed him back inch by inch.

"Give it up kid you can't hack it against me," He sneered and pulled back before punching his cross blocking arms again and again, "You're going to die here!"

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!"

Tsumo suddenly broke off and rolled into the nearest alley. Jirobo went wide eyed as he turned around and saw Karuko flying towards him on a long winged serpent, fire spraying from the boys mouth.

"Earth Style Stone Wall Shield!" Jirobo quickly placed his hands on the ground and brought up a wall of earth. Karuko's fireballs splashed harmlessly against the surface.

"I'm not done yet!" Karuko declared as he flew above Jirobo and pulled out a scroll, summoning two windmill shuriken.

The sound ninja laughed, "Come on kid you think those toys can hurt me?" He questioned.

Karuko didn't reply he just threw both of them, each spinning towards him. Jirobo scoffed and raised another wall of earth to block the attack.

"Gotchya!" Karuko exclaimed and pulled hard on the tethers.

Suddenly the large shuriken took a sharp turn, going around the stone wall and spinning around it with their wire. Wrapping around Jirobo and tying his body to the stone wall, "Gah! What the hell!?"

"Lightning Style Stream Shockwave!" Karuko called and a burst of lightning rushed down the wire, electrocuting Jirobo and causing his stone wall to crumble, "NOW!"

"Right!" Tsumo charged forward from his hiding place, his body now coated in his lightning armor coating, "Thunder Slam!" He unleashed his incredible speed, slamming into Jirobo. The Two kept going and crashed through another building together. A cloud of dust filling the street afterwards.

Karuko stayed in the air atop Seshikyu, panting a little from the excess chakra use, "I think... We got him..."

The dust started clearing and Karuko gasped in shock, seeing only Tsumo laying in the rubble and barely moving.

"Tsumo!" Karuko exclaimed and started flying towards him.

But he was cut off, Jirobo appearing in front of him, his body now change. His skin was red and his hair had grown longer, "I told you you can't beat me kid!" He roared and slammed a fist into Karuko's chest, sending him flying off of his serpent and onto the ground below.

Jirobo landed as Seshikyu circled above, "Stupid kids, should have run, now I gotta kill all of you." He scoffed and started walking towards Tsumo.

But before he could grab the incapacitated boy, a pillar of earth shot up from the ground and smashed into the behemoths face. Throwing him back out into the street, "Agh! Dammit!" he growled as he stood up, his nose bleeding now, "Who did that!?" Jiribo suddenly went stiff as he felt someone standing behind him. He turned his head slightly to see a man wrapped entirely in bandages aside from his eyes. His eyes were burning into Jirobo with fiery anger.

"I'm going to tell you once... Nobody. Touches. My. Student."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long but we're trying to get a new internet service so I don't have much time to do anything aside from on mobile at school :( **

**And exams are coming up so I'm pretty busy.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the real start to the fun please review :D**


	23. Kage Battle Royale

Jirobo landed as Seshikyu circled above, "Stupid kids, should have run, now I gotta kill all of you." He scoffed and started walking towards Tsumo.

But before he could grab the incapacitated boy, a pillar of earth shot up from the ground and smashed into the behemoths face. Throwing him back out into the street, "Agh! Dammit!" he growled as he stood up, his nose bleeding now, "Who did that!?" Jiribo suddenly went stiff as he felt someone standing behind him. He turned his head slightly to see a man wrapped entirely in bandages except for his eyes. His eyes were burning into Jirobo with fiery anger.

"I'm going to tell you once... Nobody. Touches. My. Student."

Karuko sat up, barely able to move from his position on the ground, "A-Armota Sensei," He coughed, blood flying from his mouth as he fell back down. The blow to his chest had done severe damage to his body.

"Stay down Karuko," He ordered, keeping his eyes on Jirobo, "Lucilla and Metuza will take care of you."

As if on cue, both of Tsumo's teammates jumped down from the rooftops. Metuza rushed to Tsumo and pulled one of the behemoths arms over his shoulders before dashing away, "Hey get back here!" Jirobo snapped and took a step in their direction. Only to be stopped as Armota made another pillar of earth launch out of the ground at him. The fat sound ninja smashed it with his fists before it could hit him.

"Your fight is with me, sound filth." Armota said deathly calm.

Lucilla landed beside Karuko and placed her hands on his chest, "Hold still," she said as her hands began to glow and heal him, "This should only take a few minutes." She smiled faintly at him.

Karuko gave a weak nod, "Th-thanks..."

"Fine if you wanna die first I won't argue." Jirobo growled and placed his hands on the ground, "Earth Style! Crushing Shockwave!" The ground beneath his hands crackled and moved, a wave of force pushing up the earth towards Armota and shaking the buildings around them.

The Cloud jonin was ready though, he jumped into the air and put his hands together, "Earth Style! Stone Cage!" Suddenly bars of stone began to rise around Jirobo. The transformed sound ninja looked around himself in shock as he was trapped while Armota landed on another rooftop and made more hands signs, "Fire Style Flaming Coffin!" He blew a torrent of flames at the cage, engulfing Jirobo in fire.

* * *

"Wood Style Splinter Branch!"

The Raikage dashed to the side, narrowly dodging the jagged branches that shot from the earth towards him. One grazed his side and tore through the skin, cutting him.

"Water Style Tidal Blast!"

Ay held up his arms in defense as a wave of water smashed into him, carrying him off the ground and slamming him into the outer wall of the Leaf Village. He fell down to the ground, only just barely landing on his feet. He looked up at the two reanimated Hokage looking down on him from the rooftops.

"Dammit..." Ay panted heavilly as he stood up, "You two are just as tough as the stories say."

"Apologies Lord Raikage," Hashirama replied monotonously, "But Orochimaru was only able to revive us with a little over half of our real power."

Ay chuckled and looked down, "Then maybe I'm not as strong as I thought... But at least I have a chance." He smirked, "With some help."

"Help?" The second Hokage raised an eyebrow, "But you are alo-" He was cut off as a blade protruded through his chest from behind. A burst of black lightning erupted form the blade and blasted him over the wall.

Just as The first hokage turned to see what was happening a voice rang out, "Wind Style! Spiral Tempest!" A drill shaped blast of wind spiraled into the Hokage's chest and pushed him off the building, sending off with the second.

"I thought I told you two to stay behind?" The Raikage said with his arms crossed. Looking up at his two bodyguards, Darui and Cee.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun sir," Cee smirked.

"And the sound and sand forces are hardly a challenge." Darui added.

Above them the two Hokages had regained their composure and jumped up onto the wall. The holes in their chests were slowly healing up as they looked down at their opponents.

"It is good the Raikage has help." The First Hokage stated as he prepared to attack.

The second nodded, "He may have a chance now..."

* * *

Misuke ducked under a kunai thrown by a sand shinobi. After the successful dodge she side stepped and caught him by the arm, spinning and slamming him face first into the wall of the hospital. The blow knocked him out so she let his body fall to the ground.

"Attacking a hospital," She muttered and shook her head, "Despicable."

"Ninja Art! Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!"

Misuke turned around pulling out a kunai. She went wide eyed as she saw a Sound Shinobi standing there with a katana raised, he had been about to strike her from behind. But now he appeared to be rooted in place, a long black shadow going from beneath him to the far wall.

"Cut it a little close there." Came the voice a Leaf Shinobi, his hair done back into a short spiky bun. He wore a brown ragged vest over the regular Leaf Style ones. He made another hand sign and suddenly a shadow hand gripped around the mans neck and choked him.

"Who are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow cautiously.

"Nobody important," He shrugged, "I've been sent to make sure everyone in the hospital gets evacuated safely, me a few others are securing the perimeter."

Misuke nodded, "I understand, I can help you but first I must check on my friend, she was sent here only a short while ago and was injured by the enemy."

"Alright go find her and we'll get her to a safe area." He replied and looked towards the entrance, two sound ninja and a sand shinobi were rushing the entrance, "I'll take care of them." he sighed and started walking towards the door.

"Mouse Hairball!" Suddenly a blast of blue and black flames shot between them and crashed into the enemy shinobi before they could get out of the way, all three were engulfed and began slowly burning to death. Misuke and the Leaf Jonin turned and blinked in surprise seeing Yugito standing there, a fresh bandage wrapped around her leg.

"Yugito!" Misuke exclaimed, "I thought you were unconscious?"

She shook her head, panting slightly, her skin was still pale from the blood loss, "I woke up a few minutes ago... Saw the invasion had started."

"Did you know this was going to happen?" The Shadow using shinobi asked sharply.

Yugito nodded, "I was on my way here from the Cloud and stumbled upon one of the enemy camps... I tried to make it here to warn you all but I passed out at the gates."

Before either of them could respond a loud explosion shook the building. The Leaf Shinobi looked in the direction of the attack and went wide eyed, "The sick ward, those bastards." he growled and dashed off towards the source of the explosion.

Misuke looked at Yugito, "You should get out of here, we can help the leaf ninja but you are still injured." Without waiting for her to respond, Misuke followed after the Leaf Shinobi.

* * *

As the fires died down around Jirobos cage, Armota went wide eyed, seeing that there was nothing in the cage aside from a large hole. He cursed loudly and looked around. Suddenly the floor below him erupted as Jirobo came through it. His hand grabbing Armota around the neck tightly.

"Gotchya!" He declared, the force of his emergence from the floor below carried them into the air, "Now! Seismic Slam!" As the two came down, Jirobo held Armota's throat tightly and slammed him hard into the ground below, leaving a large crater and filling the street with dust.

"Sensei!" Lucilla called out as she saw him get slammed. She had done all she could for Karuko and now had to heal Tsumo.

"Focus on Tsumo," Metuza ordered and pulled out two kunai. Watching as the dust cleared, seeing Armota laying on the ground, bleeding from his mouth.

_Bastard,_ The bandages shinobi winced, unable to speak from the attack on his throat, _I let my guard down..._

Standing over him Jirobo laughed, "Stupid prick, I'm going to enjoy sucking the chakra out of you."

Before he could grab the Cloud Jonin though, two kunai stuck into his back from behind. Making the Sound Ninja howl in pain right before they both exploded, having paper bombs wrapped around the handles. As smoke filled the crater a figure dashed in with extreme speed, rushing out the other side carrying Armota.

"Now Toza!"

A hail of bomb wrapped kunai flew into the smoke, from above, "Earth Style! Dome of Clay!" The earth rose around the crater and smoke, closing over it and sealing Jirobo inside just as the explosions went off.

Karuko watched in shock as Arcelia appeared beside him, she was panting and still covered in the bandages from their earlier battle. She laid down Armota on the ground, "He needs medical attention." She stated monotonously and looked to Lucilla. She nodded, shaking off her initial shock, and placing her hands gently on his neck to heal him. Toza jumped down from the roof a second later.

"Nice job Toza," Sakuta grinned as he landed beside them and high fived his buddy, "We nailed that guy!"

Karuko looked at them confused, "How did you guys avoid the genjutsu?" He asked, he had wanted to ask Metuza and Lucilla the same thing but was unable to speak at the time.

"Armota awoke us," Metuza answered simply, keeping his eyes on the dome, "We were heading out of the village when we spotted you two heading for the Kages Booth."

"And we weren't hit by the genjutsu because we were in the medical wing with Arcelia at the time." Sakuta stated.

Toza nodded, "We're on our way to the hospital to find Misuke but noticed Armota Sensei get taken down and decided to help."

Karuko stood up slowly, looking at Arcelia's squad. He was surprised they'd stick their necks out like this for Armota, "Thanks... You guys really saved the day." He said to all of them.

Suddenly the dome blasted open, Jirobo stood in the remains of the crater, his body covered in burns and cuts from the kunai and paper bombs. He panted heavily and looked at them with a new fury in his eyes. He let out a ground shaking roar before collapsing on the ground unconscious. His body slowly returned to normal.

The group of kids let out a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

"Lightning Style! Storm Dragon!"

"Water Style! Tsunami Strike!"

"Wind Style! Spiral Tempest!"

Darui and Cee watched as both of their attacks collided with the Second Hokages. His water style was so strong it blew right through their combined efforts and almost consumed them as well before they jumped up onto the wall.

"Too close." Cee panted.

Darui nodded, equally tired as he watched the Second Hokage walk towards them. The area around this section of the wall had been turned into rubble as the Kages clashed. Ay and Hashirama were battling on the other side of the wall and it seemed the Raikage was holding his own for now.

"We need a plan..." Darui stated, "The seals located on their bodies are the only way to destroy them for good..."

Cee narrowed his eyes in thought, _But we can't reach them... It's impossible to attack them and defend ourselves at the same time... It would take incredible speed and precision to strike the seal while one of us kept them preoccupied..._

On the other side of the wall the Raikage dodged another volley of sharpened branches. His body was riddled with cuts from the constant barrage. But his opponent didn't have a scratch on him, because just like the other Hokage, Hashirama would keep regenerating.

"Wood Style Tempest Thorns!" A hall of jagged spikes shot from the branches around the Raikage. He growled and flared up his lightning armor, frying the spikes before they could touch him and rushing towards the Senju as fast as he could.

"LARIAT!" The Raikage cut Hashiramas body in half at the waist, before collapsing to his knees panting heavily. Never had he been pushed so far in battle with another shinobi, and they weren't even at full strength.

Above them Cee was blasted into ramparts of the wall by tidal blast from the second Hokage. He could barely move and was helpless as he watched Darui fight the Second in hand to hand combat.

_Dammit it all... These guys are too strong,_ He thought as he watched, _This village is done for... And chances are, so are we..._

Cee looked out over the Leaf Village, thinking of what a nice place it used to be, or was before all of this. He could hear the sounds of battle, watched as a massive toad appeared out of thin air and smashed a giant snake into the ground.

_They just keep fighting... Even against these odds, I wish I could do more... But there's no way to touch these guys without taking a hit ourselves..._

His eyes shifted to the battle below, the Raikage on his knees as Hashirama pulled himself together.

_But maybe... Maybe that would work..._ Cee realized, seeing the mark of the seal on the back of the first Hokages neck. He narrowed his eyes and stood up slowly, he'd made a decision.


End file.
